Galactic Senshi
by AshK1980 and Emma Iveli
Summary: Episode 21 Posted! Two Galaxias from two different Dimensions, A and D, Merge to form Galaxia Supreme. It is up to the A and D Senshi combined to defeat the threat! Please R&R and enjoy. Fukufic Rated T for Some Romance and Violence. Sorry for the long wait. This is a short chapter. Our apologies. AshK and Emma Iveli.
1. 01: When World's Collide

_**Galactic Senshi**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Rating: Fiction Rated T**_

_**Category: Multi-Fic Crossover**_

_**Summary: This Fic crosses over my Galactic Guardians with Emma Iveli's New Senshi**_

_**Please Enjoy!**_

_**Episode 01: When World's Collide**_

_**Episode Written By: AshK**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own the ideas for the Dimension A Senshi and Emma owns the ideas for the Dimension D Senshi. We don't own Sailor Moon, Ranma ½ or Pokemon**_

* * *

**_Galaxy TV Juban Tokyo Japan Dimension A..._**

"It's such a relief to be rid of the rest of the bothersome Dark Blue Alliance. Now it's only us my dear Sailor Animamates." Galaxia of Dimension A says to her minions.

* * *

**_Galaxia's Base Dimension D..._**

"So it seems that there is another dimension with Senshi in it. They have similar names but different attacks. There is also another Galaxia in that Dimenson. Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon prepare to merge our base with that of Dimension A's Galaxy TV." Galaxia(D) said.

"As you wish my queen." Heavy Metal Papillon said.

* * *

**_Between Dimensions..._**

A Darkness appears in the Multiverse as the two Galaxia's churn in pain. They soon both black out.

* * *

_**Dimension Barrier has collapsed temporarily...**_

"What is this? I'm scared!" Sailor Iron Mouse said.

"Nya what's happening?" Sailor Tin Nyanko said.

"I thought we were done with strange happenings when we left the Dark Blue Alliance." Sailor Alluminum Siren said.

"I guess we were wrong." Sailor Lead Crow said.

"Who are you? I thought you three were dead." Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon said.

"Well start explaining!" Sailor Pewter Fox said.

"Explain now!" Sailor Titanium Kerokko said.

"We are reincarnated members from Dimension A. It seems that our Galaxia's have combined. So we have no choice but to work together." Sailor Iron Mouse said.

The two Galaxia's wake up and notice they are one. They decide to call themselves Galaxia Supreme.

"Yes the Sailor Wars are in full bloom! Time to set our plan into action." Galaxia Supreme said.

Soon Heavy Metal Papillon, Pewter Fox, and Titanium Kerroko from dimension A merged with their Dimension D Counterparts. Thus starting a new chapter of terror. So they are now Cosmic Heavy Metal Papillon, Cosmic Pewter Fox, and Cosmic Titanium Kerokko.

The barrier between A & D is now restored as a Palace appears in Limbo that looks like a giant Castle/Galaxy TV Station.

* * *

**_Dimension A Senshi have crash landed in Dimension D..._**

"Now I am really confused. Where are we?" Satoshi asked.

Dimension A's Sailor Pluto appeared on their communicators.

"It looks like you have to deal with Dimension D now. You have counterparts in this reality, but they have different powers. I guess you can say all of you are TV shows to them. I'm outta here. Call me if you need help." Sailor Pluto said as the communicator turned off.

"Well we should look around." Orion said as he manifested his Crescent Moon.

"I agree!" Virgo said as she manifested her Crescent Moon as well.

"Let's do this." Libra said to Haruka.

"I'm in!" Gemini said to Nozomi.

"Well since I was brought along for the ride. I guess I will have to come with you." Shampoo said as she shifted to Aurora.

"Well let us go." Konatsu said.

"Okay." Ukyo said.

The A Senshi started to walk and came to a school with a building behind it.

"Okay this is way to weird." Kasumi said.

"You're telling me." Akane said.

"Well we aren't going to get anywhere just standing here lets go." Nabiki said as she took out her computer.

"I guess you are right." Shuu said taking out his.

So the A Senshi were off to explore this strange new land called Dimension D.

16 Senshi were walking through the Dimension as 14 other Senshi were walking toward their club room.

300 Senshi were about to meet.

"What do you mean something strange happened? If it's strange enough we should look into it." Haruhi said.

"I will just meet all of you in the club room. Come on Mikuru, Itsuki." Kyon said as he and the other two went to the SOS Brigade Club room.

"I wonder if there are any Pokemon or something around here. You said you picked something strange up on your computer huh Chiyo-Chan?" Konata asked.

"That's right." Chiyo-chan said.

"Well let's go then!" Tuskasa and Kagami said.

As fate would have it just as was predicted 14 Senshi ran into to 16 Senshi. 30 Senshi literally bumped into each other along with 5 Advisors running into 2 Advisors.

"Luna and Artemis? What are you doing here?" Satoshi asked.

"Um do we know you?" Luna asked.

"I don't think we met. Your planetary powers are similar yet different to these 14." Artemis said.

"The same thing is said about you." Orion said.

"What a talking Pikachu! Oh boy! hi there!" Konata said as she grabbed Orion and hugged him close to her.

"Um Miss I wouldn't do that if I were you." Satoshi said.

"Huh? Why?" Konata said.

"You will see soon enough." Kasumi says with a sigh.

"Let go of me! Stop it! you are squeezing me too tight! Watch it! Lunar Thunderstorm Attack!" Orion said frying Konata in the process.

"I think I made a booboo." Konata says as she falls over friend.

"We tried to warn you." Satoshi said with a sigh.

"I do believe they are from a different Dimension." Yuki says.

"They look familiar all of them!" Nanako says.

"I think we have seen them on TV. The girl with the Ribbon in her hair is Haruhi Suzumiya from the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya." Imite says.

"Wait why are you talking about us like we some TV show?" Konata says.

"That's Konata from Lucky Star!" Hikari said helping Konata to her feet.

"Hikari, Satoshi, Kasumi, Nozomi, Shuu, Haruka, Imite, and Nanako. They are characters from Pokemon! Oh and look there! That's Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, Azusa, Yuka, Sayuri, Ukyo and Konatsu from the Anime and Manga Ranma 1/2 what's the deal with them?" Konata said then asked.

"What how did you? What do you? Why do you?" The Neriman Senshi stuttered.

"I think they are Senshi from another Dimension." Luna said.

"That's right. Their powers differ greatly from yours." Artemis said.

"Um those people are From Lucky Star, the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Azumanga Daioh, and Bleach." Haruka said.

"I think your shows are Anime/Manga in our dimension." Shuu said.

"And that means that you guys are from Pokemon, and Ranma 1/2 which are Anime/Manga in our Dimension. You wouldn't happen to know any Naruto, One Piece, or Zatch Bell Characters in your dimension too do you." Konata asked.

"Another Dimension? Sounds interesting I think we should visit sometime." Haruhi said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Well Actually we have counterparts in another dimension as well. That's dimension B." Satoshi said.

The A and D Senshi introduced themselves to each other and the A Senshi told the story of how they met the B Senshi which also happened to be counterparts of them.

"I think you are all now unofficial members of the SOS Brigade. We need to get a bigger club room!" Haruhi said.

"Hey hold on a minute? Why are you leaving us out?" Yomi said running up to them

"Yeah we are part of this team too!" Tomo said.

"Well meet the Dimension A Senshi." Konata said.

The A Senshi and Advisors once again told their story including the part about Jusenkyo.

Somehow all 32 Senshi managed to squeeze into the SOS club room.

"Welcome Senshi from Dimension A." Haruhi said.

"Thank you." All of them said.

* * *

**_Galaxia Supreme's Dimension..._**

"It seems the Senshi from A and D have combined. We saw this coming. Sailor Cosmic Heavy Metal Papillon, Cosmic Sailor Pewter Fox go attack random people for Star Seeds. We are going to win this time.

"As you wish Galaxia Supreme!" They both said as they vanished.

"Now to watch the Fireworks begin." Galaxia Supreme said as she watched.

* * *

**_Back with the Senshi from both Dimensions..._**

Three computers went off.

"It looks like they are attacking random targets." Nabiki said.

"Random targets again? When will these bad guys learn." Shuu said.

"I agree!" Chiyo-Chan said.

With that the Senshi transformed and were off to battle. It's going to take all four of the Healing Senshi to heal everyone.

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Sun Burning Light!"

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Phobos Mirror Reflection!" Said Phobos(D) after she was attacked by the Phage.

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Gem Barrage!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Rhea Firestorm Smash!"

"Triton Waterspout Smash!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Ganymede Thunderstorm Crash!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Io Tornado Vortex!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Titania Fruit Salad Mixer."

"Haumea Page Slicer!"

"MakeMake Spirit Summons!"

"Eris Flower Storm!"

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

"Europa Air Slash Smash!"

"Titan Spatula Lightning Storm Smash!"

"Titan Earth!"

"Callisto Icy Blizzard Wind Wallup!"

"Elara Snowstorm Blast!"

"Juliet Data Stream!"

"Umbriel Melee Strike!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Tsunami Smash!"

"Oberon Sphere Surprise!"

"Dione Book Explosion!"

"Dysnomia Poison Jab Pummel!"

With that several Phages were left four to be exact. There was no need to fight. All four of them could heal however the one that Solaris was Dealing with was a bit tougher as it kept on attacking.

Solaris summons her attack scepter and focuses to make sure that she doesn't kill the phage since they were human.

"Solar Flare Sunspot Storm Smash!"

The Phage that Solaris was facing is now weakened enough to heal.

"Okay we don't need to fight because we have plenty of them to heal." Solaris and Eris(A) said in unison.

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!"

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!"

"Sol Star Healing Light!"

"Eris Blossom Rejection!"

With that all the Phages were healed and returned to normal.

"We will be back!" Cosmic Sailor Titanium Kerroko said.

A Huge Phone booth this time with Castle Tower Tops on the top of it pulled the Animamates in and vanished.

The 32 Senshi managed to get the victims to the nearest hospital. The D Senshi then went into Alley and De-Transformed while the A Senshi waited outside the Window for the all clear signal.

Haruhi stormed into the SOS Brigade Club Room and pushed Kyon, Ikatsuki, and Mikuru out.

"What are you doing Suzumiya?" Kyon asked.

"We don't have enough room for all of us in here. I need all of you out out out! I have some new friends to talk to and it's classified." Haruhi said pushing on Kyon the hardest.

"Okay Okay! Will do!" Kyon said.

Soon everyone that was not a Senshi was out of the room as the Senshi came in in their Civilian forms. The A Senshi then jumped in the window of the club room and De-Transformed.

The Senshi that could shift Genders by will switched back and forth between them. They introduced themselves as their Male name in their Male forms and their female name in their female forms. Konatsu had the same name in both forms.

"Um how come you look like a girl when you are a guy right now Konatsu. Your only difference between your forms are with Breasts or without Breasts. You are so cool!" Haruhi said.

"Well you see Konatsu was raised by an evil Step Mom and Evil Step Sisters. So he thinks he''s a girl. That's why he cross dresses." Ukyo said.

"Your one to talk U-Chan." Ranma said pointing to her attire.

"Well I do crossdress too don't I." Ukyo says as she shrugs.

So a meeting got underway as more secrets of the A and D Senshi were revealed.

Well another adventure has begun. What is in store for the combined team of the Senshi from Dimension A and from Dimension D? Only Time will tell. Stay tuned to find out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

Next Time: The A Senshi learn about the horrible truth about what's going on in D. Can they aid the in D Senshi's search for 4 more Sailor Senshi? Also 'Haruhi and Konata give Ren, Sayomi, Saika and Konatsu a Dimension D Welcome... let's just say it's not what they ever expected.


	2. 02: The Truth About Dimension D

**_Galactic Senshi_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Disclaimer: Characters and Anime portrayed in this Story are property of their various Creators and Writers. We own no part of it. We only own our ideas and the Senshi we created._**

**_Episode 02: The Truth of Dimension D_**

**_Episode Written By: Emma Iveli._**

**_Episode Edited By: AshK_**

* * *

**_The A Senshi were holding a map… with a note on it._**

"So apparently Chiyo-Chan's house was where they held the meetings and the clubroom was just out of convenience for the moment." said Satoshi.

"I wonder how big Chiyo-Chan house is…" said Ukyo.

"Has any of us ever seen Azumanga Daioh?" asked Nabiki.

"The only show I watched among them was bleach." admitted Ranma, "Don't tell Yuzu about the truth of her brother… in fact… unless it comes up don't mention Soul Reapers at all."

And that's when they arrived at the Mihama House… or should it be mansion?

"This place is huge!" yelled Satoshi.

"Hmmm…" said Nabiki in thought.

"Don't do anything to her." said Akane.

"Fine." muttered Nabiki.

One of them rang the door bell.

"Come in." came Chiyo-Chan's voice., she sounded frightened for some reason.

The large group entered the mansion where Chiyo-Chan, Haruhi and Orihime were waiting for them. Oh and for some reason Chiyo-Chan was wearing her penguin costume.

"Say Chiyo-Chan why are you wearing that costume?" asked Nozomi.

She was about to say something when Haruhi gave her a look.

"No reason." she said in a scared tone.

"We're going to show you to Chiyo-Chan's room." said Haruhi.

And they were lead to Chiyo-Chan's room… which was well… even bigger than anyone thought.

"Hmmm…" thought Nabiki

"What did I just tell you!" yelled Akane.

"Oh wait…" said Konata getting up from the large table Chiyo-Chan magnet to put in there, "Me and Haruhi wants to give the boys a special Dimension D Welcome."

"What do you mean about that?" asked Satoshi.

"Oh come on it will be fun." said Konata.

And so Haruhi and Konata lead the 4 boys out of the room… for the next ten minutes there were yelling.

"I wanted to tell them… but Haruhi was there! And I was too scared!" cried Chiyo-Chan.

"Don't worry… I'm sure they'll be fine." comforted Orihime.

"Oh you haven't seen the boys when they experience that time. They get really girly." Kasumi says with a grin.

"Um do you mean to tell me that they have that?" Orihime asked.

"Yes that's right. It happened shortly after they awakened and they were really really Girly." Haruka says with a giggle.

"Really really girly is an understatement." Akane chimed in.

"It's funny when they wish to go on a shopping spree." Nanako laughed.

"That's right." Imite said.

"I wonder when they will be back. " Hikari said.

"I'm sure it will be soon." Nozomi said.

* * *

**_That's when the 4 came back into the room…_**

The girls tried to hold back their laughs the moment they came into the room. Why? Well let's just say that Sayomi was dressed like a maid, Ren was dressed like a cat girl, Saika was dressed like a nurse and Konatsu was dressed like a super sexy Kunoichi.

"Don't you dare laugh…" muttered Sayomi.

"How did they even manage to get those on you?" asked Akane.

"Just drop it." said Ren.

"How did they manage to get you to shift forms is the real question?" Haruka asked.

"Didn't Ren just tell you to Drop it?" Saika said.

That's when the door bell rang.

"It must be Seiya." said Chiyo-Chan.

"I'll get it." said Rukia.

"So Seiya's a member of your team?" asked Nozomi.

"Sort of, he more like a mentor rather than a teammate." said Konata.

"Why is that?" asked Sayomi.

"Because Galaxia destroyed my Sailor Star Yell before this even began." said Seiya entering the room, "I'm pretty much powerless."

"Oh I'm sorry…" said Akane.

"I don't need your pity right now…" muttered Seiya.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Haruka.

"It actually involved what we have to tell you about this world." said Luna.

"In your world Galaxia won… right?" asked Orion.

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Sayomi then it dawned on them, "Wait are you saying…"

"Sailor Moon is gone… it's up to us to fight Galaxia." said Haruhi.

"Our Princess? Dead? So she your Galaxia is trying to keep Crystal Tokyo from forming. Is that right Luna and Artemis?" Nozomi asked.

"Unfortunately yes." Luna said.

"So what about your dimension?" Artemis asked.

"Well like Orion said, Galaxia was defeated the first time. It was peaceful for a while until some mad scientist from an organization known as Team Rocket revived her along with all the past enemies of the Senshi. That is why the Galactic Guardians had to be awakened." Virgo said.

"Galactic Guardians?" Haruhi asked a bit confused.

"That's us." Azusa said to Haruhi.

"I understand now. That is so cool!" Konata said with stars in her eyes.

"It is also cool that you 16 are aliens as well! Aliens to this dimension anyway." Haruhi said with stars in her eyes.

"Yeah, we weren't around then." Libra said.

"Well we were, but we weren't Advisors." Aurora said as she shifted to a fully clothed Shampoo.

"Some of us were just Pokemon that couldn't talk." Gemini said.

AshK appears in the thread.

"For those of you who don't know..." AshK says pulling down a diagram

"Gemini is Nozomis Glameow and Libra is Haruka's Delcatty which evolved from Skitty in Galactic Guardians sometime before Haruka awakened as Sailor Io of Dimension A. That's our lesson for today. Be seeing you." AshK said disappearing.

"Our goal is find 20 Senshi to face Galaxia, so far we found 16." explained Yuki

Needless to say the A Senshi were shocked.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at Galaxia Supreme's HQ…_**

Cosmic Pewter Fox was explaining her way to take Star Seeds.

"In order to find the best Phages one must find the strongest humans on earth." explained Cosmic Pewter Fox.

"So you have the means to find a strong human?" asked Cosmic Titanium Kerokko.

Cosmic Pewter Fox began to sweat drop.

"Let's just get that teacher we got the other day." said Cosmic Titanium Kerokko.

"And maybe for a laugh, Minoru Shiraishi… his Phage is always good for a laugh." said Cosmic Heavy Metal Papillion.

"That's the exact opposite of what I wanted…" mumbled Cosmic Pewter Fox.

"I take it that the Dimension D personalities are the dominate ones." said Sailor Aluminum Siren.

"It's only fair, as their Galaxia did succeed where' ours didn't… obtaining the star seed of Sailor Moon." said Sailor Tin Nyanko with an evil smile.

* * *

**_On a random street in Tokyo a certain crazy teacher was walking with a shopping bag when she passed by a boy with a shopping bag… who appeared to be crying. Those two were Minoru Shiraishi and Yukari._**

"I really hope she doesn't kill me this time…" muttered the boy.

The Sailor Animates watched from above and then revealed their star seeds turning them into Phages.

Meanwhile at Chiyo-Chan's house Saika and Nabiki were having their computer's synced up to Yuki and Chiyo-Chan.

"So you can point the exact location when a Phage is transformed and where they're headed?" asked Saika.

Yuki only nodded

That's when the computers were synced up and they beeped.

"That was fast." said Haruhi.

They saw where the Phages were… not only that it showed who they were.

"Not again…" muttered Konata.

"That's the third time they went after him." said Kagami with a sweat drop.

"Hey Yukari was already targeted too… just the other day." said Tomo.

"Not very bright, are they?" asked Nabiki.

"No they just shouldn't have chosen them… they're pretty weak." said Tomo.

"The only three they ever had that presented challenge were Koiuzmi, that guy Uryu and Don Kanonji." said Haruhi.

"Well Ms. Kuroi and that guy black mailed were powerful as well." said Kagami.

"Oh I forgot about them." said Haruhi, "And Chizuru's phage was powerful as well."

"No… that was just creepy." said Konata.

"Um… should we be transforming." said Karin with a sweat drop.

Everyone sweat dropped…

"We should really leave now… shouldn't we…" said Sayomi.

* * *

**_Meanwhile both Sailor Teacher and Sailor Co-Host were tormenting the citizens of the city of Tokyo…_**

"Hey stop right there!" yelled a voice.

The two phages looked up and saw the Sailor Senshi.

That's when Sailor Co-Host sent out the flaming Ash Treys and Sailor Psycho Teacher threw razor sharp lunch treys. The Senshi managed to dodge.

"Is it me, or are they more powerful than before?" asked Sailor Ganymede (D).

"Okay this dimension is weird." Sailor Ganymede(A) said.

"You only fought Sailor Psycho Teacher…" mumbled Sailor Titan (D).

"They are doing just like our Dark Blue Alliance did. Targeting already targeted." Sailor Titan(A) said.

And your point is?" asked Sailor Ganymede (D).

"Will you two stop arguing?" Orion said with his cheeks sparking.

The two D Senshi sweatdropped and stopped instantly.

"You're right though… I've fought Sailor Co-Host twice and he wasn't that powerful." said Sailor Umbriel.

Sailor Juliet brought upon her goggles, "Their powers have doubled since last time. There is indeed a power increase." said Sailor Juliet.

"So I guess it will take more than one attack to take down Sailor Co-Host." said Sailor Sun.

"That is correct." said Sailor Juliet.

"Wait one attack?" asked Sailor Solaris.

"That's right one attack." said Sailor Sun.

"Sebastian is kind of weak and lacks a backbone so I don't think he makes strong phage." said Sailor Haumea.

"Does the Sailor Animates of this world just randomly pick targets?" asked Sailor Phobos (A).

"It looks like that." said Sailor Sun.

That's when the two Phages shot off their attacks, which the Senshi once again dodged.

"We shouldn't over do it. We might end up killing them otherwise." said Sailor Solaris.

"Right!" said the other Senshi.

"Terra Earthquake Elimination"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Europa Air Slash Smash"

"Callisto Icy Blizzard Wind Wallup!"

"Dione Book Explosion!"

"Makemake Sprit Summons!"

"Juliet Data Stream…"

"Elara Snowstorm Blast!"

"Titania Fruit Salad Mixer!"

"Rhea Firestorm Smash!"

All the attacks then hit the two phages.

"Time to heal them!" said Sailor Solaris.

The two sun Senshi and the two Eris Senshi faced each other, Sailor Solaris won her game while Sailor Eris (D) won hers.

"Eris Blossom Rejection!"

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!"

The two were healed turning back into Yukari and Minoru.

"Do you think their okay?" asked Sailor Terra.

"They're going to heal." said Sailor Juliet.

"There are some more things I think we should talk about at the meeting… something important that we can't about in public." said Sailor Haumea.

The other Senshi nodded…

* * *

**_Some time later Konata brought up what she needed to talk about..._**

"I don't think we should talk about each other's anime while we're here." said Konata.

"What do you mean?" asked Sayomi who was still dressed like a maid because her clothes were being held hostage by Haruhi.

Suddenly Konata was dressed like Satoshi when he was 10, she took out a toy Pokeball and shouted "I'm going to be a Pokemon Master!"

Everyone began to sweat drop.

"See pretty awkward right." said Konata back into her normal clothes.

"Please don't that again." said Sayomi.

"Let's just pretend that you're not anime characters here and you will pretend we're not anime characters in your dimension." said Konata.

"That makes sense." said Ren.

"Okay it's agreed we won't bring up anything." said Ren.

The other Senshi nodded in agreement after it did sort of bothered everyone that they were anime characters in the other dimension…. Except for Konata she just thought it was awesome that in another dimension she was an actual anime character… it was too cool for words.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Minoru…_**

"Minoru what took you so long!" asked Akira in a super cute way.

"I'm not quite sure." said Minoru laughing nervously.

"By the way… where' my food?" asked Akira breaking her pop idol façade.

"Uh-oh…" mumbled Minoru.

* * *

**_Sailor Pluto from Dimension A Appeared..._**

"Hey I thought you were dead?" Haruhi said.

"In this dimension I am so the Planetaries and I will only appear in this house unless it's absolutely necessary." Pluto said.

"Setsuna what are you doing here?" Sayomi asked.

"Why are you dressed like a maid?" Pluto asked.

"She is the reason why." Sayomi said pointing to her D Counterpart.

"What? It's what I do. So I take it you are from another dimension too." Haruhi said as her eyes lit up.

"That's right. Here take these." Pluto said as she gave the D Senshi new Communicators and Time Keys. She also gave the A Senshi new communicators and Time Keys.

"You will all be needing these to change dimensions. Luna, Artemis of Dimension D you have to stay behind with Seiya of this dimension. It would create too much confusion in our dimension." Pluto said.

"Your time keys are insync. Whenever the A Senshi use theirs you will arrive wherever they are. The same is true for the D Senshi." Pluto said.

"I think you should all go to Dimension A. I have a feeling that Galaxia Supreme will want to destroy our dimension as well." Pluto said.

With that Pluto returned to her time gates.

"That's a good idea. Haruhi, I need my clothes back!" Sayomi said.

"No you aren't getting them! You are staying that way." Haruhi humphed.

"Haruhi, I would give Sayomi her clothes back." Konata said with a sweatdrop.

"Why would I do that?" Haruhi said.

Orion's cheeks spark.

"I still won't give them back." Haruhi humphed.

"Okay suit yourself Konata you better take Sayomi's clothes." Orion said handing them to Konata.

"Why?" Haruhi asked confused as Konata took them.

"Lunar Rainstorm Attack!" Virgo said.

"I'm all wet!" Haruhi griped.

"Just the way I want to see you. Lunar Thunderstorm Attack!" Orion said as Haruhi was fried. Even moreso than Konata was well because she was wet."

"I see why. Sayomi you can have your clothes back." Haruhi said as she fainted.

"Thank you." Sayomi says as she takes the clothes from Konata. She then went into the restroom to change. After shifting back to Satoshi he put his clothes back on.

Ren, Saika and Konatsu have gotten their clothes back to and went to change. A few minutes later, Ranma, Shuu and Konatsu came out in their normal clothes and male.

The A Senshi took out their time keys which cued the D Senshi to take their time keys out.

"Take us to the Solar Palace in Dimension A!" Satoshi said.

With that they disappeared.

* * *

**_Solar Palace Dimension A..._**

Everyone landed with a thud in the main chamber of the Solar Palace.

"Ow! That hurt!" Haruhi said.

The rest of the D Senshi mirrored her displeasure as they rubbed their rear ends.

"Greetings Princess Sayomi and Princess Kasumi." Fluorite and Azurite said.

Satoshi shifted to her Solar Princess Guise and Kasumi shifted to her Princess Guise.

"Greetings ." They both elegantly said as they curtsied.

"Satoshi Curtsying? How weird." Konata said.

"We told you that they get girly when in female form from time-to-time." Haruka said.

"Oh yeah that's right." Konata said with a sweatdrop.

"These are the Dimension D Senshi. Galxia won in their dimension. And our Galaxia merged with their Galaxia so did our Heavy Metal Papillon, Pewter Fox, and Titanium Kerokko. This created the Cosmic Animamates." Princess Sayomi said.

"Very well then carry on. With your permission." Azurite said as she curtsied.

"Dismissed." Princess Sayomi said as she shifted to Sayomi and back to Satoshi.

Princess Kasumi shifted back to Kasumi.

"This is the surface of the sun? Why aren't we frying?" Haruhi asked.

"This is among the Sunspots on the sun. Each sunspot is cooler section of the Sun in which the climate matches that of earth." yuki said.

"Interesting. Do you think the guys and Mikuru will be okay?" Haruhi asked.

"They will be fine." Orion said.

The other Senshi agreed.

"Welcome to the Solar Kingdom of Dimension A." Kasumi said.

A tour than got underway through the Solar Kingdom.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Only time will tell what's in store.

* * *

**_Galaxia Supreme's HQ..._**

"So they have gone to dimension A. We will see what kind of fun we can drum up there." Galaxia Supreme said.

That's when Sailor Collectress and Sailor Empress appeared.(See **_New Lives Galactic Guardians A_** to find out what they look like. I am not quite sure what chapter it was so you will have to find it yourself.)

"Why did you leave us behind?" Sailor Empress said.

"We want to help too." Sailor Collectress said.

"Because you are idiots, I guess since you are here now we can use you." Galaxia Supreme said.

The Galaxia Animamates Cackled. The Sailor Wars have spread into another dimension. Just what the plan was.

* * *

And so the two Senshi groups were learning how to the work together… but who knew what would happen in the future… only time will tell.

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store? Stay Tuned to Find out.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** The Sailor Wars have overflown into Dimension A. What is Galaxia Supreme and her Animamates planning? Will the Senshi be able to win this time? Stay Tuned!

**_Next Time on Galactic Senshi:_** **_Episode 03: Dimension A Ambush!_** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you. Stay tuned!


	3. 03: Dimension A Ambush!

**_Galactic Senshi_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Disclaimer: Characters and Anime portrayed in this Story are property of their various Creators and Writers. We own no part of it. We only own our ideas and the Senshi we created._**

**_Episode 03: Dimension A Ambush!_**

**_Episode Written By: _****_AshK_**

**_

* * *

_**

The Sailor Wars have raged on for centuries, but unlike in Dimension A, Dimension D fell to Galaxia. All of the Planetaries, Mamoru, and the Sailor Quintet lost their Star Seeds to Galaxia. In Dimension D. 20 more Senshi had to be awakened in order to Combat Galaxia. then one day the Galactic Guardians from Dimension A were transported to Dimension D. Galaxia, Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon, Sailor Pewter Fox, Sailor Titanium Kerokko from Dimension A merged with their Dimension D Counterparts creating Galaxia Supreme and the Cosmic Sailor Animamates. Being resurrected Previously Sailors Iron Mouse, Tin Nyanko, Alluminum Siren, and Lead Crow have submited to Galaxia Supreme and her Cosmic Sailor Animamates. Also Lawrence III and Zero from Dimension A submitted themselves to Galaxia of Dimension A and became Sailor Collectress and Sailor Empress. Now The A and D Senshi all fifty-five of them must work together to defeat Galaxia Supreme as the Sailor Wars Continue

* * *

**_Solar Palace Dimension A..._**

Everyone landed with a thud in the main chamber of the Solar Palace.

"Ow! That hurt!" Haruhi said.

The rest of the D Senshi mirrored her displeasure as they rubbed their rear ends.

"Greetings Princess Sayomi and Princess Kasumi." Fluorite and Azurite said.

Satoshi shifted to her Solar Princess Guise and Kasumi shifted to her Princess Guise.

"Greetings ." They both elegantly said as they curtsied.

"Satoshi Curtsying? How weird." Konata said.

"We told you that they get girly when in female form from time-to-time." Haruka said.

"Oh yeah that's right." Konata said with a sweatdrop.

"These are the Dimension D Senshi. Galaxia won in their dimension. And our Galaxia merged with their Galaxia so did our Heavy Metal Papillon, Pewter Fox, and Titanium Kerokko. This created the Cosmic Animamates." Princess Sayomi said.

"Very well then carry on. With your permission." Azurite said as she curtsied.

"Dismissed." Princess Sayomi said as she shifted to Sayomi and back to Satoshi.

Princess Kasumi shifted back to Kasumi.

"This is the surface of the sun? Why aren't we frying?" Haruhi asked.

"This is among the Sunspots on the sun. Each sunspot is cooler section of the Sun in which the climate matches that of earth." yuki said.

"Interesting. Do you think the guys and Mikuru will be okay?" Haruhi asked.

"They will be fine." Orion said.

The other Senshi agreed.

"Welcome to the Solar Kingdom of Dimension A." Kasumi said.

A tour than got underway through the Solar Kingdom.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully.

* * *

**_Galaxia Supreme's HQ..._**

"So they have gone to dimension A. We will see what kind of fun we can drum up there." Galaxia Supreme said.

That's when Sailor Collectress and Sailor Empress appeared.(See **_New Lives Galactic Guardians A_** to find out what they look like. I am not quite sure what chapter it was so you will have to find it yourself.)

"Why did you leave us behind?" Sailor Empress said.

"We want to help too." Sailor Collectress said.

"Because you are idiots, I guess since you are here now we can use you." Galaxia Supreme said.

The Galaxia Animamates Cackled. The Sailor Wars have spread into another dimension. Just what the plan was.

* * *

**_Solar Palace Dimension A the next day..._**

Satoshi shows the super computer to Haruhi and Yuki as well as Chiyo-Chan.

"This is where we keep an eye on the happenings throughout all the dimensions we have visited." Satoshi says.

"As you can see our dimension is a whole lot brighter looking than yours is." Kasumi says.

Sailor Pluto Appears along with Neptune Uranus and Saturn.

"Greetings Senshi from Dimension D. I would like you to meet friends of mine." Pluto said.

"I am Sailor Uranus."

"My name is Sailor Neptune."

"I am Sailor Saturn."

Saturn then goes over to Satoshi and Kasumi.

"Can those 16 be trusted?" She asks.

Kasumi and Satoshi nod. Hotaru reports back to her "parents" Uranus and Neptune.

"Okay then." They nod. The outers of Dimension A De-Transform.

"My name is Haruka Tenoh. Setsuna told us all about your dimension and how all of us are dead." Haruka Tenou said.

"I am Haruka as well, but my last name Is Tamaki." Haruka Tamaki said.

"My name is Michiru Kaioh." Michiru said.

"I am Hotaru Tomoe." Hotaru said.

"My name is Setsuna Meioh." Setsuna says.

"We are the outer Senshi of Dimension A." They all say.

"Also we will need to see your computers. We have to sync them up with this one." Shuu said as he took the computers from Chiyo-Chan and Yuki.

Soon all the computers were insync.

Ukyo then starts to make Okonomiyaki for everyone in the Palace.

"Uuchan makes the best Okonomiyaki." Ranma says.

"I still have a lot to learn about cooking." Akane says.

"Shall we add some Ramen to the menu?" Aurora said as she shifted back into a Fully-Clothed Shampoo.

"That is so cool how you can do that!" Haruhi said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Well where in dimension A will the targets be?" Yuki asks.

"We don't know until the target alarm goes off on our computers." Shuu said.

"So what do you think of Dimension A so far?" Haruka Tamaki asks.

"It seems quite interesting." Said Kagami and Tsukasa.

"That is so cool!" Konata said with a shine in her eyes.

The Okonomiyaki and Ramen eventually was finished as a giant table for 41 People in the Grand hall of the castle.

Everyone dug in. The food was delicious.

* * *

**_Galaxia Supreme Headquarters..._**

"So have the targets been chosen?" Galaxia Supreme asks.

"Yes they have Shinji, Reiji, Professor Oak, Professor Elm, Professor Birch, Professor Rowan, Professor Ivy, and Westwood V. There is a Pokemon Researchers Convention in Veilstone City." Cosmic Heavy Metal Papillon said.

"I think we better go as well." Sailor Collectress said.

"I agree." Sailor Empress said.

"I better go to." Tin Nyanko said.

"Iron Mouse wants to go as well." Iron Mouse said.

"Three more can go." Galaxia Supreme said.

"I will go." Alluminum Siren said.

"I better go as well." Lead Crow said.

"I will go too." Said Cosmic Pewter Fox

Soon they were off to Veilstone City.

* * *

**_Solar Palace Dimension A..._**

The computers went off.

"What they have chosen 8 Targets? That's new." Shuu said.

"It seems weird. Why do they choose so many?" Nabiki asked.

"Maybe they are trying to separate us." Chiyo-Chan said.

"That would be the most logical explanation." Yuki said.

"We can't let them Separate us." Haruhi said.

"It seems they are all in Veilstone City. Must be a Pokemon Researcher's Convention going on there." Haruka Tamaki said.

"Well we better get going then." Konata said.

"I agree." Osaka said.

"We have to get there fast, but I don't want to use the Time Key." Karin said rubbing her backside.

"No need to, we will transport you there." Fluorite said.

"Get on the Transporter Platform." Azurite said as she entered the coordinates.

The Senshi did so.

* * *

**_Veilstone City Dimension A Alley..._**

"This is so much better than landing with a thud." Haruhi said.

The other D Senshi agreed.

So the Senshi patrolled the city.

The eight targets were all going toward the New Veilstone Convention Center. All of a sudden eight Sailor Animamates appeared and shot their targets with their bracelets.

"Sailor Sinnoh Professor!" Phage-Rowan said.

"Sailor Johto Professor!" Phage-Elm said.

"Sailor Kanto Professor!" Phage-Oak said.

"Sailor Hoenn Professor!" Phage-Birch said.

"Sailor Breedette!" Phage-Ivy said.

"Sailor Pokedex!" Phage-Westwood V said as he had several Pokedexes for Fingers He had five arms.

"Sailor Veilstone Breeder!" Phage Reiji said.

"Sailor Rival!" Phage Shinji said.

The Senshi went into the Alley and transformed.

"Solar Flare Sunspot Storm Smash!"

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Ganymede Rockslide Wave Wallup!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

"Charon Dark Pulse Pummel!"

"Europa Air Slash Smash!"

"Titan Spatula Lightning Storm Smash!"

"Callisto Icy Blizzard Wind Wallup!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Tsunami Smash!"

"Dysnomia Poison Jab Pummel!"

"Saturn Silence Glaive Surprise!" All of a sudden a new attack that she knew could kill her, but she now knows how to control it and use it at it's weakest strength as not to kill the Phages since they are human. "Saturn Death Reborn Revolution!" Saturn said as she surprisingly was able to control it and not cause a whole lot of damage.

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Submarine Reflection!"

"Pluto Garnet Orb Blaster!"

"Sun Burning Light!"

"Haumea Page Slicer!"

"Makemake Spirit Summons!"

"Eris Flower Storm!"

"Rhea Firestorm Smash!"

"Umbriel Melee Strike!"

Phobos(D) was attacked by one of the Many Phages. It was Sailor Breedette.

"Not so fast ugly. I don't like doing this but it has to be done! Phobos Mirror Reflection!"

"Juliet Data Stream!"

"Elara Snowstorm Blast!"

"Io Tornado Vortex!"

"Deimos Gem Barrage!"

"Oberon Sphere Surprise!"

"Titania Fruit Salad Mixer!"

"Dione Book Explosion!"

"Titan Earth!"

"Ganymede Thunderstorm Crash!"

With that all of the Phages were weakened.

Since there were four Healers they each took two Phages.

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!"

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!"

"Sol Star Healing Light!"

"Eris Blossom Rejection!"

Galaxia Supreme's Minions vanished in eight Phone booths not bothering to say anything.

With that all the Phages were healed and returned to their human forms and taken to the nearest Hospital by the Senshi.

The Senshi then returned to the Solar Palace and took out their time keys when they got there.

"Take us to Chiyo-Chan's House in Dimension D!" Haruhi said initiating the transport.

The Dimension A Outers came along as well.

They all landed with a thud in a big pile.

* * *

**_Chiyo-Chan's Room Dimension D..._**

All the Senshi and advisors were griping. Orion was at the bottom of the pile so he shocked everyone with a Lunar Thunderstorm attack which separated the pile.

"We really need to have Jadeite and the others build a Transporter room here." Satoshi said.

"I know, but how do we get them here?" Kasumi asked.

"Perhaps I can bring them here with my Garnet Rod. But we will have to wait. We have to find the remaining Four Dimension D Senshi." Setsuna said.

"Can we help Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes you can. Haruka Tenou and Michiru will you help out too?" Setsuna asked.

"I for one will." Haruka Tenou said.

"So will I." Michiru said.

"Alright! More Aliens in our group! That is so cool!" Haruhi said with sparkling eyes.

"This is so cool!" Konata said.

"Enough we must search for the remaining four." Yuki said.

"I agree." Orihime said.

"So it's agreed!" Tatsuki said.

"We must work together!" Tomo said.

With that the Battle Debriefing was now underway.

Well the Sailor Wars have crossed over into Dimension A, will they ever crossover into Dimensions B and C? Only Time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out!

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** Yuki thinks it might be a good idea to check out the area around North High... Will they be able to find the next Sailor Senshi? Stay Tuned to find out!

**_Next Time on Galactic Senshi:_** **_Episode 03: Enter Sailor Charon of Dimension D!_** Coming some time to a Fanfiction Site near you!


	4. 04: Enter D's Charon!

_**Galactic Senshi**_

_**Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence.**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli  
**_

_**Episode 04: Enter D's Charon**_

_**Episode Written by: Emma Iveli**_

_**Episode Edited by: AshK**_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own anything but the Senshi we created and the attacks we make up.**_

* * *

_**It was a meeting of the Senshi, and Seiya in Dimension D...**_

It should be pointed out that Seiya looked worse for wear.

"What happened to you?" asked Ranma.

"I don't want to talk about it." said Seiya laying his head down.

"So was it Yukari or Yui-Neesan?" asked Konata.

"I don't want to talk abut it…" bubbled Seiya.

"Yeah… one of those two." said Konata with a cat like smile.

"You really should pay attention when you're in the street." said Tomo.

Seiya glared at Tomo.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Satoshi.

"He's been that way for a while. Ever since Yaten and Taiki had their Star Seeds taken." said Rukia.

There was a silence among the first 10 D Senshi… it still haunted them as well.

"We should really get to business." sighed Luna, "Finding the remaining Senshi."

"You know we're not exactly clear on your goal." said Akane.

"Our goal is to find 20 Sailor Senshi in order to fight. Galaxia… 20 was the chosen number." explained Yuki.

"But with what happened do you think we need to keep searching?" asked Nozomi.

"I think we should, we have put so much hard work into this that I think we should see it to the end." said Orihime.

The other Senshi nodded in agreement.

"So what's the plan to search for the remaining Senshi for the day?" asked Satoshi.

Yuki took out a map, "I believe it would be a good idea to search this area." said Yuki pointing to the circle.

"So we're just looking around your school?" asked Seiya who narrowed his eyes, "She's up to something… then again she's an earlier so she probably knows about someone we don't."

"Okay… that sounds like a plan." said Satoshi with a nod.

"We'll do it tomorrow after school." said Haruhi.

"Right!" said the other Senshi.

* * *

_**The Next Day in the Galaxia HQ....**_

Cosmic Pewter Fox took out some sort of device…

"What is that?" asked Sailor Aluminum Siren.

"It's a device that let's you know about the targets power level on and offline." said Sailor Pewter Fox.

"Online?" asked Sailor Lead Crow.

"Yeah… someone we once targeted in this Dimension was a powerful wizard in an MMORPG…" explained Cosmic Pewter Fox.

"Oh yeah… that was funny… Really it was." said Cosmic Titanium Kerokko, "I really didn't expect the teacher to be like that."

"Let's go search for targets near Sailor Sun's school!" said Cosmic Heavy Metal Papillion.

"Wait, wait… is Sailor Sun the only Senshi who's identify you know of?" asked Sailor Tin Nyanko.

"Yeah… it's not like Dimension B where everyone knows their identities… this one is one where we only know who Sailor Sun is." said Cosmic Titanium Kerokko.

"Either way… it's going to be a good idea." said Cosmic Pewter Fox.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at the entrance to North High...**_

"I hate that climb…" muttered Tomo, as she, Chiyo-Chan Yuzu, Tsukasa and Osaka were exhausted.

"It didn't bother us." said Satoshi.

"Did you teleport here?" asked Karin.

There was a small silence….

"Maybe." answered Satoshi.

"Okay, is everyone here?" asked Haruhi as she and Yuki arrived.

Everyone nodded as they began to their search, they spilt up into two groups, one going with Luna and one going with Artemis.

* * *

_**At the roof of the school, the Sailor Animates…**_

Cosmic Pewter fox was looking at her device.

"Perfect, three people two in real life and one online… that perfect." said Cosmic Pewter Fox.

"So where are they?" asked Sailor Tin Nyanko.

Cosmic Pewter Fox told them where to go.

The president of the computer research club was getting a soda. When he felt someone behind him. He turned out around and the person who turned out to be Sailor Empress fired a golden ball turning him once again "Sailor Computer!"

Meanwhile Itsuki was on his cell phone talking to someone. When Cosmic Heavy Metal Papillion shot off a Golden Ball turning him once again into "Sailor ESPer!"

At the same time a rather pretty girl with light green hair was leaving school when Sailor Tin Nyanko showed up and exposed her star seed turning her into "Sailor Data!"

"Now! Go find Sailor Sun and the A Senshi!" ordered their Sailor Animates.

"Right!" as the Phages they created.

The Senshi each got the word about what was going on.

* * *

_**With Artemis' group...**_

"They're headed to the other group!" cried Chiyo-Chan.

"We have to get there right now." said Haruka Tenoh.

"Right!" said everyone else.

"You guys should transform." said Tatsuki into the computer calling the others.

"Right!" came Haruhi's voice on the other end.

The Phages arrived to find the Senshi already transformed.

"We've already fought two of them!" said Sailor Sun.

"Wait… which one did we fight before, I get the guy you black mailed but I don't know which one we fought before." said Sailor Haumea.

"Oh right… it's one I fought twice." said Sailor Sun.

That's when the remaining Senshi arrived.

"Now… hand over your star seeds! Now!" ordered Sailor ESPer.

"No way!" said Sailor Ganymede (D) sticking her tongue out.

That's when Sailor ESPer shot off a glowing orange ball that hit her head on.

"Oh no!" said Sailor Rhea (D).

"Can't say she didn't deserve it." said Sailor Titan (D).

"If you fought them before, you know who they are right?" asked Sailor Solaris.

"Yeah. Sailor ESPer is Koizumi while Sailor Computer is the Computer Club president." said Sailor Sun.

Sailor Solaris sweat dropped…

"What is it?" asked Sailor Sun.

"It's nothing really." said Sailor Solaris.

"All right! We need to attack them and attack them now." said Sailor Sun.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Sailor Eris (D).

"Sailor Computer is a tough opponent." said Sailor Umbriel.

"So is Sailor ESPer… and he was the first one I fought." said Sailor Sun.

"Let's go!" said Sailor Solaris

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!

"Europa Air Slash Smash!"

"Titan Spatula Lightning Storm Smash!"

"Pluto Garnet Orb Blaster!" Pluto said.

"Callisto Icy Blizzard Wind Wallup!"

"Dysnomia Poison Jab Pummel!"'

"Sun Burning Light!"

"Makemake Spirit Summon!"

"Dione Book Explosion!"

"Deimos Gem Barrage!"

"Rhea Firestorm Smash!"

"Oberon Sphere Surprise!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Tsunami Smash!"

"Umbriel Melee Strike!"

"Titan Earth Shaker

"Submarine Reflection!"

"Space Sword Blaster!"

All of the attack hit but all three phages created shields.

"Oh no!" said Sailor Rhea.

"Juliet!" said Sailor Eris.

Sailor Juliet merely nodded…

"Juliet Data Stream…"

The move hit the shield… however nothing happened.

"What happened?" asked Sailor Deimos (A).

"It worked last time we fought them." said Sailor Sun.

Sailor Juliet pulled up her screen.

"The data of the shields has been altered… My move is useless against it." said Sailor Juliet.

"So wait! One of those phages has the same attacks as you but is stronger?" asked Sailor Sun.

Sailor Juliet only nodded… she looked at Sailor Data and thought one thing, "Emiri Kimidori."

The three Phages launched an attack at them.

"Phobos Mirror Reflection!"

"Saturn Silence Glaive Surprise!"

The mirror was created and fortunately the attacks bounced off them and headed back to the Phages… but they dodged.

Phobos collapsed to her knees.

"Phobos are you okay?" asked Sailor Deimos (D) to her sister.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but that took up al to of my energy." said Sailor Phobos.

"It would be wise to surrender." said Sailor Data.

Luna and Artemis were watching when they sensed it, another Sailor Senshi nearby… in fact they realized she was there since the battle began.

"Who's out there!" said Luna turning around.

That's when they noticed Mikuru hiding behind a tree.

"She's a Sailor Senshi?" asked Artemis.

"She is." said Luna with a nod.

The two of them… looked at Mikuru and walked over to her.

"Please we need to talk to you." said Luna.

Mikuru blushed, "You… you can talk!" she said.

"Please we need to ask you to join the Sailor Senshi." said Luna.

"Okay…" said Mikuru.

"We haven't even told her the extent." said Artemis.

"I know… but I think she's a fan." sighed Luna.

Luna jumped into the air and produced and aqua colored wand.

"Say "Charon Star Power Make-up!"" explained Luna.

"Okay!" said Mikuru, "Charon Star Power! Make-up!"

(Please read" New Senshi Chapter 16: Another Trip to the Clubroom to see what her uniform looks like)

Mikuru transformed into Sailor Charon… that's when the Garnet Rod appeared in front of her.

"Why did the Garnet Rod…" said Luna.

"That doesn't matter now." said Artemis, "We have to help them!"

"Evidentally she is also my Counterpart." Pluto said.

Back with the fight. Sailor Data smiled evilly…

"This is where it ends." she said.

That's when the Sailor Senshi found themselves paralyzed.

"What's going on?" asked Sailor Solaris.

"It's simple. I altered the data of your bodies so that you can't move." said Sailor Data, "Now let's go!"

The three Phages created their attacks and launched them at the Sailor Senshi.

"Charon Time Reversal!"

That's when Sailor Charon (D) jumped into front and blocked the attacks which were sent back at the ones that sent them… the Senshi found out that they could move again.

"Okay Eris… let's see." said Sailor Solaris.

Sailor Eris (A) nodded… the two played rock paper, scissors and Sailor Solaris was the one that won.

"Eris Blossom Rejection!"

"Sol Star Healing Light!"

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!"

The three phages returned to being normal humans (well strike the term "normal" from two of them)…

"Looks like things are okay now." said Sailor Solaris.

"Well almost…" said Sailor Sun.

All of the Sailor Senshi looked at D's Charon.

"That's my counterpart… no way…" thought Sailor Charon (A).

Sailor Charon (D), was blushing and looking away, as if trying to hide behind the Garnet Rod.

"Let me guess, she is shy?" Pluto asked.

"It's Mikuru." said Sailor Sun with a sweat drop.

Sailor Juliet nodded in agreement.

* * *

_**And so everyone detransformed and discussed about what D Charon held...**_

"Why you have the Garnet Rod?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't know… I really don't know anything." said Mikuru.

"It could because my counterpart here is gone and Mikuru is her heir incase anything happened to her." said Sailor Pluto.

"That makes sense." said Luna.

"It sure does." The A Advisors said.

"Say what are we going to do about them?" asked Tomo jabbing her thumb at the still unconscious people were turned into Phages.

"That depends one of them is a member of the S.O.S. Brigade, one of them is a former client and one of them is a mortal enemy of the brigade." said Haruhi, "Yuki! Dump the President of the Computer club into the nearest creek!"

"That better be a joke!" yelled all of the A Senshi.

"Um… yeah… joke." said Haruhi with a sweat drop.

Orion immediately shocked Haruhi for thinking such things.

"Lunar Thunderstorm Attack!" Orion said.

Haruhi shakes form the attack and falls to the ground fried.

"Don't ever say that about anyone again." Orion said with his cheeks sparking.

"Okay." Haruhi said with a sweatdrop.

"She really meant it… didn't she?" asked Kagami.

"Oh yeah…" said Akane with a big sweat drop.

* * *

_**Back at the Galaxia HQ...**_

"There is something you must know about the D Senshi." said Galaxia Supreme.

"What?" asked the Sailor Animamates.

"You must not take their Star Seeds until there is 20 of them." said Galaxia Supreme, "Not only that you must make them think that we are after Their Seeds until they have awakened all 20 of them"

"Why?" asked sailor Collectress.

"Because if they think their lives are in danger they'll find more Sailor Senshi, other wise… If they know their not after them while they search they'll stop searching." said Cosmic Pewter Fox.

"Exactly… that is why we must make them think that… The A Senshi on the other hand… They are free game." said Galaxia Supreme.

"Yes my queen!" said the Sailor Animates.

"Good." said Galaxia Supreme.

"You do realize that there are more than the 20 Senshi from Dimension A don't you?" Sailor Tin Nyanko asked.

"What do you mean?" Cosmic Pewter Fox said.

"Well in our Dimension the Planetaries and the Starlights are still alive." Sailor Alluminum Siren said.

"There is also the Sailor Quintet as well as two younger Senshi." Sailor Lead Crow said.

"You mean that... no way. How?" Cosmic Pewter Fox asked.

"Because, our Galaxia didn't take Sailor Moon's Star Seed." Sailor Lead Crow said.

"Oh yeah that's right." Cosmic Titanium Kerokko said with a sweatdrop.

* * *

_**Back with the Senshi at Chiyo-Chan's house...**_

"Since you seem to currently be my counterpart and Charon's I need you to transform and come with me." Setsuna said after transforming.

Mikuru nods and does so.

"Well Hotaru-Chan we better get going back to our dimension. You have school tomorrow." Haruka Tenoh says.

"Oh man! I wanted to help out more." Hotaru said.

"We will be back Hotaru-Chan don't worry about it." Michiru said as she contacted Jadeite.

"Beam us up Jadeite!" Michiru said.

"Sure thing Neptune." Jadeite said as he beamed the Haruka Tenoh, Michiru and Hotaru up and brought them back to their dimension.

* * *

_**Crystal Tokyo Dimension A...**_

Future Pluto contacted the Solaris Twins and the Sailor Quintet.

"What is it you need Setsuna?" Yomi asked.

"Yeah tell us." Umi said.

"What is the big deal?" Usa asks.

The Asteroids were wondering the same thing.

"The time will soon come for Solaris to ascend to her true form. However, I am sending you seven back to the 21st Century." Future Setsuna said.

"Right." Solaris Twins say.

"You can count on us." The Sailor Quintet says.

* * *

_**Back in Dimension D...**_

"Satoshi, Kasumi, we have to get going." Ranma said.

"huh? Why?" Satoshi asked.

"Well we have some things to take care of in Nerima. I am taking the Neriman Senshi with us." Ranma said.

"We will see you later." Akane said.

With that the Neriman Senshi, Aurora, and the Neriman Senshi Commanders returned to The Nerima Headquarters in Dimension A.

"Now there are only Eight of you. How are you going to help us?" Haruhi asks.

Pluto then returns with Charon to the mansion and they both detransform.

"What's going on Setsuna? Why were the Neriman Senshi, their commanders, Aurora, Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn sent back to Dimension A?" Haruka asks.

"I got word from my future self in dimension A. There are seven more Dimension A Senshi coming to help us out." Setsuna said.

"Yes that is right." Mikuru said.

"Who are they?" Satoshi asked as he and Kasumi were all of a sudden glomped and knocked down by four Pink Haired Blurs along with a green haired blur, a red haired blur and a light blue haired blur..

"Satoshi-Oniichan! Satoshi Papa, Kasumi-Mama!" All the blurs said.

When their vision cleared five out of the seven blurs looked the same while the other two blurs looked older by about 5 Years.

"Yomi, Umi, Usa, Momoko, Hoshi, Juria, Chikako? What are you seven doing here?" Satoshi asked.

"I thought you went back to the future?" Kasumi said.

"We were sent to help. That is why the outers and the Neriman Senshi and Commanders as well as Aurora had to go back to Dimension A." Yomi said as she looked at her parents.

"Hi there Mama, Papa." Umi said as she glomped them.

"My how you two have grown? How old are you now?" Kasumi asked stunned at how much older her future twin daughters look.

"We are 15 now. We are now Neo Terra and Neo Solaris. We can't be called Chibi anymore for obvious reasons." The Solaris Twins said as they traced the outlines of their bodies. They were teenagers.

Satoshi shifted to Sayomi and burst into tears. Kasumi also did so.

"Sayomi-Papa, Kasumi-Mama don't cry you are embarrassing us." The Twins said.

* * *

_**Nerima Dimension A...**_

"Nabiki can you six handle it if we return to Dimension D?" Ranma asked.

"We want to help out some more." Akane said.

"We can handle things here. If needed we could contact the Planetaries and the Starlights." Nabiki said.

Akane and Ranma nod and return to Dimension D.

* * *

_**Back in Dimension D...**_

Ranma and Akane land with a thud.

"Why did we opt to go Time Key?" Ranma asked rubbing his backside.

"I have no idea." Akane said doing the same thing.

They then notice the Sailor Quintet and the older looking Solaris Twins.

"How did I know we would see you again?" Ranma asked.

"Surprise Surprise." Akane said.

"Aunt Akane! Uncle Ranma! It's good to see you again!" The Solaris Twins said as they glomped them followed by the Sailor Quintet.

"Um someone better explain!" Haruhi said.

Setsuna goes into detail how the Sailor Quintet and the Solaris Twins are Time Travelers. This makes Haruhi's eyes light up.

"Time-Travelers? Welcome to the S.O.S. Brigade! You seven are our newest unofficial members." Haruhi said.

"Um thanks." All seven of them said.

"I think we should head to Dimension A Solaris Space Station Colony. I have a feeling they will be attacking that dimension next." Sayomi said.

The D Senshi Nodded as they were about to take out their time keys but were stopped by Setsuna.

"I will handle it this time. That way I can show Mikuru around." Setsuna said transforming and creating a portal.

Everyone went inside.

* * *

_**Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension A...**_

The Senshi arrived in the colony. Sayomi and Kasumi dismissed Nephrite and pressed a button that raised a giant table.

"Everyone sit down. We will tell you the full story about the Solaris Twins and the Sailor Quintet." Orion said as he, Virgo, Libra, and Gemini hopped up on the table. Luna and Artemis stayed behind with Seiya.

The story was told. Haruhi and Konata were ecstatic the others nodded as they listened intently.

With one more Senshi by their Side the Sailor Senshi must search for the final three… well not so much search, more like wait for two of them and search for one of them… What does that mean exactly, only time will tell also it seems the Sailor Quintet is back and the Solaris Quartet is reunited. Chibi-Solaris and Chibi-Terra are now Neo Solaris and Neo Terra. Since they are 15 now they can't be called Chibi anymore. What is in store? Stay Tuned to Find out.

Where one adventure ends, another begins! Stay Tuned!

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**

* * *

Next Time:**_ Dimension A is attacked once again. Who will the targets be this time? Stay Tuned to Find out.

_**Next Time on Galactic Senshi: Episode 05: Return to Dimension A!**_ Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you! Stay Tuned!


	5. 05: Return to Dimension A

**_Galactic Senshi_**

**_Fiction Rated T for Romance and Violence._**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli  
_**

**_Episode 05: Return to Dimension A_**

**_Episode Written by: AshK_**

**_Disclaimer: We don't own anything but the Senshi we created and the attacks we make up._**

* * *

_**Crystal Tokyo Dimension A...**_

Future Pluto contacted the Solaris Twins and the Sailor Quintet.

"What is it you need Setsuna?" Yomi asked.

"Yeah tell us." Umi said.

"What is the big deal?" Usa asks.

The Asteroids were wondering the same thing.

"The time will soon come for Solaris to ascend to her true form. However, I am sending you seven back to the 21st Century." Future Setsuna said.

"Right." Solaris Twins say.

"You can count on us." The Sailor Quintet says.

* * *

_**Back in Dimension D...**_

"Satoshi, Kasumi, we have to get going." Ranma said.

"huh? Why?" Satoshi asked.

"Well we have some things to take care of in Nerima. I am taking the Neriman Senshi with us." Ranma said.

"We will see you later." Akane said.

With that the Neriman Senshi, Aurora, and the Neriman Senshi Commanders returned to The Nerima Headquarters in Dimension A.

"Now there are only Eight of you. How are you going to help us?" Haruhi asks.

Pluto then returns with Charon to the mansion and they both detransform.

"What's going on Setsuna? Why were the Neriman Senshi, their commanders, Aurora, Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn sent back to Dimension A?" Haruka asks.

"I got word from my future self in dimension A. There are seven more Dimension A Senshi coming to help us out." Setsuna said.

"Yes that is right." Mikuru said.

"Who are they?" Satoshi asked as he and Kasumi were all of a sudden glomped and knocked down by four Pink Haired Blurs along with a green haired blur, a red haired blur and a light blue haired blur..

"Satoshi-Oniichan! Satoshi Papa, Kasumi-Mama!" All the blurs said.

When their vision cleared five out of the seven blurs looked the same while the other two blurs looked older by about 5 Years.

"Yomi, Umi, Usa, Momoko, Hoshi, Juria, Chikako? What are you seven doing here?" Satoshi asked.

"I thought you went back to the future?" Kasumi said.

"We were sent to help. That is why the outers and the Neriman Senshi and Commanders as well as Aurora had to go back to Dimension A." Yomi said as she looked at her parents.

"Hi there Mama, Papa." Umi said as she glomped them.

"My how you two have grown? How old are you now?" Kasumi asked stunned at how much older her future twin daughters look.

"We are 15 now. We are now Neo Terra and Neo Solaris. We can't be called Chibi anymore for obvious reasons." The Solaris Twins said as they traced the outlines of their bodies. They were teenagers.

Satoshi shifted to Sayomi and burst into tears. Kasumi also did so.

"Sayomi-Papa, Kasumi-Mama don't cry you are embarrassing us." The Twins said.

* * *

_**Nerima Dimension A...**_

"Nabiki can you six handle it if we return to Dimension D?" Ranma asked.

"We want to help out some more." Akane said.

"We can handle things here. If needed we could contact the Planetaries and the Starlights." Nabiki said.

Akane and Ranma nod and return to Dimension D.

* * *

_**Back in Dimension D...**_

Ranma and Akane land with a thud.

"Why did we opt to go Time Key?" Ranma asked rubbing his backside.

"I have no idea." Akane said doing the same thing.

They then notice the Sailor Quintet and the older looking Solaris Twins.

"How did I know we would see you again?" Ranma asked.

"Surprise Surprise." Akane said.

"Aunt Akane! Uncle Ranma! It's good to see you again!" The Solaris Twins said as they glomped them followed by the Sailor Quintet.

"Um someone better explain!" Haruhi said.

Setsuna goes into detail how the Sailor Quintet and the Solaris Twins are Time Travelers. This makes Haruhi's eyes light up.

"Time-Travelers? Welcome to the S.O.S. Brigade! You seven are our newest unofficial members." Haruhi said.

"Um thanks." All seven of them said.

"I think we should head to Dimension A Solaris Space Station Colony. I have a feeling they will be attacking that dimension next." Sayomi said.

The D Senshi Nodded as they were about to take out their time keys but were stopped by Setsuna.

"I will handle it this time. That way I can show Mikuru around." Setsuna said transforming and creating a portal.

Everyone went inside.

* * *

_**Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension A...**_

The Senshi arrived in the colony. Sayomi and Kasumi dismissed Nephrite and pressed a button that raised a giant table.

"Everyone sit down. We will tell you the full story about the Solaris Twins and the Sailor Quintet." Orion said as he, Virgo, Libra, and Gemini hopped up on the table. Luna and Artemis stayed behind with Seiya.

The story was told. Haruhi and Konata were ecstatic the others nodded as they listened intently.

"So let me get this straight, when Nehlenia was revived, the Sailor Quartet were brainwashed to be part of the Dead Moon Circus?" Haruhi asks.

"Explain more." Kagami said.

"Well that is part of it. The original vessel of Pegasus was myself." Usa said.

"We eventually found out and captured her. Sailor Moon, or Princess Serenity broke the spell and we became our true forms as the Senshi of the four biggest Asteroids. We helped defeat Galaxia the first time around. We then returned to normal lives in Elysian." Momoko said.

"An unforseen Event brought Nehelenia back and she recaptured us and brainwashed us along with Fisheye, Hawkseye, and Tigerseye." Hoshi said.

"Eventually it was revealed that Yomi was the new Wielder of Pegasus. She was eventually found out and captured. Also Umi was captured by Wiseman again and turned into Sinister Lady." Juria said.

"Please do not remind me of that bad time when I had to attack my own parents and sister." Umi said.

"I also do not want to be reminded of the time that Nehelenia captured me and revealed Pegasus." Yomi says.

"Well eventually we won all of that then returned to Crystal Tokyo. Leaving the Galactic Guardians to take on Galaxia." Chikako said.

"Unfortunately, our Galaxia found out about your Galaxia and combined forces with her. Which is the situation we find ourselves in now. Usa says.

"Well who could blame your Galaxia?" Konata started. "Our Galaxia won where your Galaxia failed."

"That is an unfortunate event. I also have a feeling that as soon as all of the Senshi of your dimension are found, your Eternal Sailor Moon will return. I am not sure about any of your other planetaries." Orion said.

"We will just have to wait and see." Virgo said.

"And that's why the Sailor Quintet and the Solaris Twins were sent back here." Libra(Haruka/Io's Delcatty) said.

"With both of our Animamates teams joined forces, we had to join forces with you." Gemini(Nozomi/Eris' Glameow) stated.

"So do we have any idea who the next targets will be?" Orihime asked.

"No we do not." Chiyo-Chan said.

"Nor do we." Momoko said.

Shuu nodded in agreement.

"I have no data on who the next targets will be either, do you Mikuru, Setsuna?" Yuki asked in her Monotone voice.

"I'm sorry, Yuki but..." Setsuna started.

"That information is currently Classified." Mikuru said with her smile.

* * *

**_Galaxia Supreme's Headquarters..._**

"So which town shall we attack?" Cosmic Pewter Fox asked.

"I say we attack Nerima!" Cosmic Heavy Metal Papillon said.

"That sounds like a plan." Cosmic Titanium Kerroko said.

"Who are we going to target?" Sailor Tin Nyanko asked.

"I think we will Target Panda Man, Water works, Kuno Tatewaki, as well as his sister Kuno Kodachi." Galaxia Supreme said.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Iron Mouse asked.

"I will be happy to target one of those! Sailor Collectress said.

"So will I!" Sailor Empress said.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony..._**

The alarm went off. The targets have been chosen.

"Who are the targets?" Ranma asks.

"We have got to know." Akane said.

Yuki looked at her computer as did Chiyo-Chan, Momoko, and Shuu.

"Do you know these targets?" Yuki asked as she hooked her computer up to the screen.

"That's Pops." Ranma said.

"Daddy is a target?" Akane said.

"Who are the other two?" Chiyo-Chan asked.

"It's the Kuno siblings. Haven't they had enough trouble for their lifetimes?" Shuu said.

The D Senshi looked at the A Senshi curiously.

"Explain now!" Haruhi said.

"Come on!" Orohime said.

"The Kuno Siblings were our enemies once before. Kodachi was the vessel for Mistress 9 after Hotaru was deaged into a baby. Mistress 9 was wandering around aimlessly until she found Kodachi." Momoko said.

"What about the other one?" Konata asked.

"That is Tatewaki Kuno. He was one of the Dead Moon Septet along with Pantyhose Taro. Which means that more than likely, he wll targeted by Galaxia Supreme and her animamates." Hoshi said.

"So how are they going to target them?" Karin asked.

"That would be a good answer to explain." Yuzu said.

"Explain!" Yomi(D) said.

"Okay, it looks like they are going to attack Nerima." Yomi(A) said.

"So let's head to Nerima and check it out." Umi said.

"Jadeite! Front and center!" Sayomi said.

"What is it you wish for me to do Solar Princess?" Jadeite asked.

"Transport us to Nerima park. We have some investigating to do." Kasumi said.

Jadeite nodded and transported everyone there.

* * *

**_Nerima Park..._**

The A and D Senshi landed gracefully.

They then walked around the park looking for any suspicious activity.

Cosmic Titanium Kerroko looked on from the top of a tree.

"So the Sailor Senshi of both dimensions are here. It also looks like our targets are here as well. Sailor Collectress! Sailor Empress! You are targeting the Kuno Siblings!" Cosmic Titanium Kerroko said.

"Lead Crow and Alluminum Siren you are targeting the old men." Cosmic Titanium Kerroko said.

"What are you going to do?" Sailor Empress asked.

"I will step in if anything goes wrong." Cosmic Titanium Kerroko said.

The four nodded and just rolled their eyes and went after the intended targets.

The four animamates immediately went to their targets.

"Genma Saotome give me your Star Seed." Lead Crow says as she takes Genmas starseed turning him into

"Sailor Pandaman!" Sailor Panda man said.

"I will take your Star Seed as well Soun Tendo!" Alluminum Siren said as she took Soun's Star seed turning him into

"Sailor Water Works!" Soun hands turned into Water pistols.

Sailors Collectress and Empress just took the star seeds turning the Kuno Siblings into

"Sailor Samurai!" Sailor Samurai said.

"Sailor Gymnast!" Sailor Gymnast said. So the battle ensued.

"It looks like the Senshi don't care about them." Cosmic Titanium Kerroko said.

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!" Neo Solaris and Solaris said.

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!" Neo Terra and Terra said.

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Igniton!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast! Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallup!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Pluto Garnet Orb Blaster!"

"Sun Burning Light!"

"Haumea Page Slicer!"

"Makemake Spirit Summons!"

"Eris Flower Storm!"

"Rhea Firestorm Smash!"

"Umbriel Melee Strike!"

Sailor Gymnast hit D's Sailor Phobos with her Rose Petal Storm.

"Phobos Mirror Reflection!" Phobos(D) sends it back to her.

"Juliet Data Stream..."

"Elara Snowstorm Blast!"

"Io Tornado Vortex!"

"Deimos Gem Barrage!"

"Oberon Sphere Surprise!"

"Titania Fruit Salad Mixer!"

"Dione Book Explosion!"

"Titan Earth Shaker!"

"Time for you Phages to get healed! Take this! Ganymede Thunderstorm Crash!"

"Charon Time Reversal!"

With that the Four Phages were weakened enough to be healed. Since there are four of them all four of the Healing Senshi have to heal them

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!" Sailor Solaris said as Sailor Panda Man was healed.

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!" Sailor Eris(A) said as Sailor Water Works was healed.

"Sol Star Healing Light!" Sun said as she healed Sailor Samurai.

"Eris Blossom Rejection!" Eris(D) said as she healed Sailor Gymnast.

"Looks like another failure. Galaxia Supreme is not going to like this one bit." Cosmic Titanium Kerroko said as her and the Animamates Vanished in a giant phone booth. Nothing was said.

The Senshi took the victims to the Tendo Dojo and laid them down to heal without grabbing any attention to themselves as they were transported back to the Solaris Space Station Colony main conference room.

* * *

**_Solaris Space Station Colony Dimension A..._**

The Senshi arrived and de-transformed. After Jadeite vanished to his quarters excitement ensued.

"Wow that was cool!" Kagami and Tsukasa said in unison!

"Wow! Just like when you all take down Team Rocket on the TV!" Konata said .

"Konata! You know better than that. Hey Virgo let's get her." Orion said.

"Sure thing Orion." Virgo said.

"Lunar Rainstorm Attack!" Virgo said.

"Lunar Thunderstorm Attack!" Orion said.

With that Konata was shaking from the attack and feel to the floor twitching.

"That was rude! We are here to help you!" Haruhi said angrily.

With that Virgo and Orion did the same thing again only to Haruhi.

Haruhi falls to the ground shaking from the shock.

"Okay so what do we do now?" Orihime asks.

"I guess we wait for another attack." Yomi(A) says as she pulls out her DS.

"Good idea sis!" Umi says mirroring her identical twin.

The other Senshi turn on the giant Big Screen TV. Their fight is all over the airwaves.

"Why must we always get publicity?" Usa asked.

"Like duh Usa, we are hereoes." Momoko says as she pulls out her computer to surf the net. Chiyo-Chan and Shuu do the same thing.

"I know! Come on Kasu-Chan let's play some pool." Satoshi said as he pushed a button on a panel and a Pool Table Materializes along with 2 Pool Cues.

"I am going to beat you this time!" Kasumi said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Satoshi said.

A pool game started as Ranma and Akane joined in on the Pool game. Akane with Kasumi and Ranma with Satoshi.

The other Senshi that weren't playing video games or watching TV watched the Pool game ensue.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**

* * *

Next Time:**_ The Search for the next Senshi continues. However there's more to meets the eye when Haruhi's new classmate turns out to be a Sailor Senshi. How is it that Rukia knows her? And what does it have to do with the search? Find out next time!

_**Next Time on Galactic Senshi: Episode 06: Yet Another New D Senshi!**_ Coming soon to a fanfiction site near you! Stay Tuned!


	6. 06: Yet Another D Senshi

**_Episode 6: Yet Another Dimension D Senshi!_**

**_Episode Written By: Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited By: AshK_**

**_Disclaimer: Still don't own anything but this story, the Senshi we make up, as well as the attacks we make up._**

**_Opening: Will not change unless I say so._**

* * *

**_Within the Soul Society… the place humans call heaven..._**

The 10 current captain gathered. In front of them stood another Soul Reaper who was clearly female.

"Now that you are caught up to speed on the missions of not only becoming a Sailor Senshi but observing Haruhi Suzumiya. Do you accept?" asked Commander General Yamamoto.

"Even if Sailor Galaxia has merged with another version of herself from a different dimension?" asked Captain Hitsugaya.

"I do." said the female Soul Reaper.

General Commander Yamamoto took out a box, he opened it and many lights appeared, only one of a periwinkle one when into the female Soul Reaper.

"And remember what I said." said Captain Unohana, "Think of this as a vacation…"

"I will." said the female Soul Reaper.

"Vacation?" thought Captain Hitsugaya.

"Rukia will be informed very soon. You and Captain Hitsugaya will meet Rukia Kuchiki, Yuki Nagato, Orihime Inoue, Kou Seiya, Lieutenant Matsumoto and the Setsuna Meiou of Dimension A at Orihime Inoue's house." said General Commander Yamamoto.

"Yes sir." said the female Soul Reaper.

Sometime later at Orihime's apartment…

"Wow, I didn't know you could see ghosts Yuki." said Orihime.

Yuki only nodded…

"So who do you think she is?" asked Rukia.

"I really don't know." said Orihime.

"I think it might be Nanao." said Rangiku.

"Really why?" asked Orihime.

"Think about it, Nanao would need a break from her captain's antics." said Rangiku.

"I don't know." said Rukia.

That's when the door opened and Captain Hitsugaya AKA Toshiro entered the room… and the person he came in with surprised both Rukia and Rangiku.

The next day at North High, it was a normal class. When Mr. Okabe entered the room.

"We have a new student joining us today." said Mr. Okabe.

That's when a girl entered the room, she had brown hair that tied into a bun held by a cloth.

"Hello, my name is Momo Hinamori. It's nice to meet you." said the girl giving a polite bow.

Haruhi looked at the girl while thinking, "Another mysterious transfer student." she thought shaking.

"Oh great…" thought Kyon looking at the girl.

* * *

**_Hours later at Chiyo-Chan's house, everyone was waiting for Haruhi, Mikuru and Yuki to arrive..._**

"Where are they?" asked Tomo.

Everyone sighed…

"You know I was thinking about something." said Konata.

"What about?" asked Yomi (D).

"You know how Ranma's dad's phage name was Sailor Pandaman, right?" asked Konata, "He didn't look a thing like Pandaman."

"Who is Pandaman?" asked Umi.

Kagami slapped her forehead, "Great it's going to be another Otaku rant." she thought.

"Pandaman was created for one of those Kunnikuman contests where the readers create a wrester. Pandaman was one of them but he became much as the guy who created him turned out to be Eiichiro Oda, the guy who created One Piece. Pandaman became a hidden character in just about everything One Piece!" explained Konata.

Everyone stared at Konata with sweat drops.

"You know… maybe one of us should call Haruhi to see what's wrong." said Satoshi with a sweat drop.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the S.O.S. Brigade clubroom… Haruhi entered dragging Momo along..._**

"All right everyone meet our newest member Ms. Momo Hinamori." said Haruhi.

"Hi." said Momo.

"You actually agreed to be in this club?" asked Kyon.

Momo nodded, "I have… but I'm still not sure what this club is."

"All right!" yelled Haruhi, "This club's goal is to find aliens, time travelers, ESPers and Ghosts to hang out with them!"

"Since when has ghosts been part of the S.O.S brigade's search?" thought Kyon.

"That sound like fun." said Momo.

"She's up to something." thought Kyon.

That's when Haruhi's communicator began to ring.

"Can you hold for a second." said Haruhi leaving the room.

The remaining members of the S.O.S. Brigade turned their attention to Momo.

"Who are you really?" asked Kyon.

"I am Lieutenant Momo Hinamori of the 5th Division and my mission is observe Haruhi Suzumiya and make sure she does not create another large blast of Reiatsu as she did three years ago." side Momo.

"You might need to step back a few steps and explain it again." said Kyon with a sweat drop.

"Oh right." said Momo with a small laugh.

In the hall way, Haruhi was arguing with Rukia on the communicator.

"We have an important meeting. You know that." said Rukia's voice over the communicator.

"But there's a new girl who joined the S.O.S. Brigade." said Haruhi.

"Now's not the time… we need to find the remaining three Senshi." said Rukia over the communicator, "When that happens we won't have to meet as much."

"Fine…" muttered Haruhi, "We'll be there as soon as possible."

Haruhi hung up the communicator… and went back into the club room.

"I forgot I had to do something today." muttered Haruhi who then left.

"I wonder what that was about." said Momo.

"I just remembered I have to do something too." said Mikuru.

Everyone else in the club room left to let Mikuru change. Yuki bowed and left both Kyon, Itsuki and Momo.

"I guess she had to leave too." said Itsuki.

"I have to go meet someone." said Momo.

"Is it your commanding officer?" asked Kyon.

"Sort of, he is a captain, but he's been worried about me and this mission." said Momo, "It's because he's a very special friend."

With that Momo left.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the sky above North High..._**

"This place again?" asked Sailor Aluminum Siren.

"Yes, I have detected a large amount of energy coming from three people. They will make the strongest phages we have seen yet." said Cosmic Pewter Fox.

"How strong are they?" asked Sailor Lead Crow.

"Extraordinarily strong… I'm not even sure if they could be human." said Cosmic Pewter Fox with a smirk.

"That sounds interesting." said Aluminum Siren.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in area close to North High…_**

Toshiro was looking up to the sky waiting for Momo.

"I have a question… why are you here?" he asked.

He looked down and saw both Rangiku and Renji had followed him.

"We wanted to see if Momo was all right with this mission." said Rangiku.

Renji nodded in agreement.

"I think the reason is that you were bored" said Toshiro looking at Rangiku then at Renji he said, "And you don't want to do chores for Urahara."

"That's not it." said Rangiku.

"We're both worried about Momo, I'm sure if Izuru was stationed here, he would be here too." said Renji.

"You know… that would be so bad." said Rangiku.

Renji and Toshiro looked at each other.

"Maybe it a good thing he isn't here." said Renji with a big sweat drop.

"You know you three are quite interesting." said a voice the three of them looked up and the Sailor Animates.

"Who are you?" asked Renji.

"That doesn't matter." said Sailor Aluminum Siren.

That's when Cosmic Pewter Fox stole Toshiro turning him into

"Sailor Ice Dragon!"

Sailor Aluminum Siren took Rangiku's turning her into…

"Sailor Ash Cat."

And Sailor Lead Crow took Renji's turning him into…

"Sailor Chimera Baboon!"

"Hopefully the Sailor Senshi will show up soon." said Cosmic Pewter Fox.

Not far away Haruhi, Yuki and a newly changed Mikuru were walking to the meeting.

"I can't believe that we have to go." pouted Haruhi.

"Well it is what we have to do." said Mikuru.

"Oh sure… you have to take their side…" said Haruhi, "Just because you are the back up for our Sailor Pluto." said Haruhi.

Mikuru sighed when the computer began to beep.

"Phages," said Yuki taking out the computer.

"Where are they?" asked Haruhi.

Yuki pointed to a near by location… they saw the three animates with the three phages.

"We should transform." said Haruhi.

"Right!" said Mikuru.

"Sun Star Power!" called out Haruhi.

"Juliet Star Power…" said Yuki.

"Charon Star Power!" said Mikuru.

"Make-up!" said all three.

All three of them transformed into their Senshi forms.

"You're the Sailor Senshi?" came voice behind them.

They turned around and saw Momo behind them.

"Momo… we'll explained later…" said Sailor Sun.

Sailor Sun took out her communicator.

"I can see them… we'll be there as we can." came Chiyo-Chan's voice over the communicator.

The three Senshi went into battle.

"Hey we're here!" yelled Sailor Sun.

"You're the only ones… that's too bad." said Sailor Aluminum Siren.

"Do it now." said Cosmic Pewter Fox.

Sailor Ash cat aimed a cloud of ash towards Sailor Charon.

"Charon Time Reversal!" called out Sailor Charon.

"Juliet Data Stream!" called out Sailor Juliet aiming the attack at Sailor Chimera Baboon

"Sun Burning Light!" call out Sailor Sun aiming her attack at Sailor Ice Dragon.

The three attacks hit… but did nothing.

"What happened?" asked Sailor Sun.

"These phages are different than the others… we don't know why… but they are extremely powerful." said Sailor Lead Crow.

Momo watched from behind a tree, "It can't be… Renji… Rangiku… Toshiro…" thought Momo knowing that the three phages were all good friends of her's.

That's when the other Senshi arrived.

"Io Tornado Vortex!"

"Umbriel Melee Strike!"

"Dione book Explosion!"

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!:

"Makemake Spirit summons!"

"Haumea Page Slicer!"

"Oberon Sphere Surprise!"

All of the attacks hit… but yet again nothing happened.

"What's going on with these phages?" asked Sailor Sun.

Sailor Juliet pulled up her computer screen, "Their powers are exceptionally strong and seem to come some sort of secondary sprit within them. I don't know what this means." explained Sailor Juliet.

"Their Soul Reapers." thought Sailor Elara gritting her teeth.

"Now attack them!" ordered Sailor Lead Crow.

Sailor Ice Dragon let loose a wave of ice, Sailor Ash Cat created a cloud of ash while Sailor Chimera Baboon created several blades.

All of the attacks hit the Sailor Senshi. That's when Luna and Artemis who watched this felt the presence of a Sailor Senshi.

"Please stop this!" cried a voice.

The Senshi saw Momo join the fray.

"Get out of here! Your only going to make it worse!" cried Sailor Elara… this was part an act of course… but not everyone knew in advanced that Momo was a Sailor Senshi.

"Wait!" said Luna who performed a back flip which created a wand.

"What's this?" asked Momo, "And why is a cat talking?"

"That's not important now! Say Larissa Star Power! Make-up!" said Luna.

"Okay! Larissa Star Power Make up!" said Momo who transformed into Sailor Larisa (please read chapter 17: The Second Soul Reaper of New Senshi to see her outfit).

"So… it figures that a Soul Reaper would become Sailor Larissa." thought Luna with a smile, yep, she knew who Momo was as well.

"What am I supposed to do?" asked Sailor Larissa.

"don't worry it will come to you." said Sailor Solaris.

That's when the attack came to her.

"Larissa Kido Blaster!"

The attack hit Sailor Ash Cat and Sailor Chimera Baboon… now only were the two injured… they couldn't move…

"A combination of binding and destructive… interesting." thought Sailor Elara.

However the attack didn't hit Sailor Ice Dragon… he moved into attack Sailor Larissa but found… he couldn't attack her.

"What's going on with it?" asked Sailor Sun.

"What ever left inside of it that is human is fighting the Phage…" said Sailor Pluto.

"Let's use this chance to heal them!" said Sailor Eris (D).

"That sounds like a plan." Sailor Eris(A) said as she readied to play Rock Paper Scissors.

"Right!" said Sailor Sun and Sailor Solaris.

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!"

"Sun Healing Light!"

Both Eris Senshi played Rock, Paper, Scissors, Sailor Eris of Dimension D won.

"Eris Blossom Rejection!"

All three healings hit the three Phages turning back into hu… I mean just turning back into what they are.

"We're going to get your star seeds! Just wait." said Cosmic Pewter Fox.

The three animamates disappeared in phone booth.

"Shiro!" cried Sailor Larissa running towards the unconscious Toshiro.

"You know you should really turn back to normal." said Sailor Haumea.

"Oh right." said Sailor Larissa.

And so every one turned back to normal…

"So you're the new member of the S.O.S. brigade?" asked Satoshi.

"Yes, I am." said Momo with a nod.

"So… you know all of them." said Kasumi.

"Is it that guy who works as the Urahara shop?" asked Yuzu.

"Don't 'those two live with you Orihime?" asked Tatsuki looking Toshiro and Rangiku.

Orihime only laughed at that last part.

"Ow my head." said Rangiku who was the first to wake up, "What happened."

She looked around saw what was going on, "I don't know what's going on… but I do know that we need to have Momo and Toshiro alone."

Rangiku began to lift the still unconscious Renji, "Hey Rukia. Can you help with this one?"

"Sure." said Rukia with a shrug.

Rukia and Rangiku began to drag Renji.

"Um… maybe we should all leave." said Kasumi.

Everyone but Momo and the unconscious Toshiro left.

Sometime later Toshiro woke up.

"Are you okay Shiro?" asked Momo.

"I'm fine… and don't call me that." said Toshiro, "I was a monster, wasn't I?"

"How did you know?" asked Momo.

"Because I remember those two women showing up." said Toshiro.

"I see…" said Momo.

The two of them sat in silence for a while.

"So… Momo… how is your vacation going?" asked Toshiro.

"It's going fine… I haven't gotten to know any besides Yuki yet… but I'm sure it's going to be fine." said Momo.

The two of the continued to sit in silence… enjoying each other company.

Meanwhile somewhere nearby…

"Um… Rangiku… Rukia… why are you moving me?" asked Renji.

"No reason…" said Rangiku.

"I shouldn't have agreed to help move him." thought Rukia.

* * *

Soon the computer Senshi took out their computers and saw where their enemies were going to strike next.

It looked like it was going to be Solaceon Town?

"Oh no! Aoi! We have to get there. Luna Artemis you have to stay here with Seiya. Setsuna, you know what to do!" Hikari said.

"Oh no we have to get to Dimension A!" Nozomi said looking at Shuu's computer.

"Why is that? We are doing just fine here. Dimension A can get along without you for a while. We need you here ha hahahahaha!" Tomo laughed Maniacally.

"Virgo, it's time to do what we do to the other two." Orion said as his cheeks sparkled.

"Right Orion! Lunar Rainstorm Attack!" Virgo said as she aimed her attack at Tomo.

Orion Nods. "Lunar Thunderstorm Attack!" Orion said unitin his electricity with Virgos. The attack hit Tomo dead on knocking her down paralyzing her and starting to twitch. She was paralyzed.

Haruhi and Konata were about to laugh when the glanced at Orion and Virgo and thought better of it.

"Well we have to get to dimension!" Gemini said.

"Yes we do!" Libra said.

Setsuna transformed as dia all the other Senshi and were transported Via Time Gate to the Mt. Silver Headquarters first.

* * *

**_Solaceon Town Dimension A..._**

"Luxray, I have been having these really strange dreams." Aoi said.

"Lux?" Luxray asked.

"Yes it's about the Sailor Senshi. Satoshi, some blond girl with a nice figure, Hikari, and several other people are involved." Aoi said.

"Lux?" Luxray asked.

"I know it sounds unbelievable, but it's like we are both involved somehow." Aoi said as she flipped her now Mid-Back Length light green hair back.

Luxray pondered for a moment and realize he had been having similar dreams. Only he was a talking Pokemon with a Crescent Moon on his head.

"What do the Sailor Senshi have to do with it?" She asks her Pokemon.

* * *

**_Mt. Silver Headquarters Dimension A..._**

Satoshi and Sayomi were talking to their future daughters and their adopted sisters.

"You seven need to go to school. Mother Tanaka already enrolled you." Kasumi said.

"WHAT?! SCHOOL! NO WAY WE ARE NOT GOING!" Yomi(A) and Umi said.

"If you don't, you won't be able to do Senshi business." Satoshi said sternly.

"Oh okay we will go Papa!" The Twins said.

"Excuse me, but I think you need to call one of your daughters something else because my name is Yomi as well." Yomi(D) said.

"I think you should call me Sayo Papa!" Sayo(Yomi from Dimension A) said to her future father.

"I think it's a good idea." Satoshi said.

"Jadeite. Would you please send our adopted sisters and future daughters to my mom please?" Satoshi asked.

"As you wish your majesty of the Solar Kingdom." Jadeite said as he bowed and directed the two twins as well as Usa and the Sailor Quartet to the transporter pad.

They nodded reluctantly and stood in the designated sections.

"Energize." Jadeite daid as Usa, the Quartet, and the Solaris Twins were transported to Deliah's house in Pallet City.

"Now what do we do?" Osaka asked.

"We go to Solaceon Town. That's where. A friend of mine lives there." Satoshi said after hugging his daughters and adopted sisters before they were transported to his house in Pallet City with Deliah.

"Pluto would you do the honors?" Kasumi asked.

Pluto nodded and transported the remaining Senshi to an Alley in Solaceon Town.

* * *

**_Solaceon Town Sinnoh, Dimension A..._**

"That's Satoshi, but who are those other people?" Aoi asks from around the corner from the Alley that Satoshi and the others arrived in.

"S-Sailor Pluto? Maybe I could get some answers from her." Aoi said.

Soon Satoshi and company arrived at the Pokemon Center and checked into their rooms. Time to retire for the night.

Soon all the Senshi were in bed and Satoshi had some very strange dreams. As Aoi finally fell asleep with her Luxray she had some weird dreams as a Crescent Moon appeared on Luxray's Forehead.

And so another Sailor Senshi was found… which begged a question…. How many people know that Momo was a Sailor Senshi… Also what do the various dreams signify? What does Aoi have to do with it? To find out Stay Tuned!

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** Solaris is having strange dreams about some one by the name of Eternal Solaris. Also what does Aoi have to do with it? Is she a new Senshi? Only time will tell! Stay Tuned to find out.

**_Next Time on Galactic Senshi:_** **_Episode 07: Solaris Goes Eternal! Enter A's Sailor Haumea!_** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you! Stay Tuned to find out what happens next!


	7. 07: Eternal Solaris! Enter A's Haumea!

**_Episode 07: Solaris Goes Eternal! Enter A's Sailor Haumea!_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Written By:_****_ AshK_**

**_Disclaimer: Still don't own anything but this story, the Senshi we make up, as well as the attacks we make up._**

**_Opening: Has not changed yet._**

**_Introducing: Airisu from Opelucid City, Unova Age: 14  
_**

* * *

**_Opelucid City, Unova Dimension A..._**

"Haxorus, I have been having these really strange dreams." Airisu said.

"Hax?" Haxorous asked.

"Yes it's about the Sailor Senshi. Satoshi, some blond girl with a nice figure and several other people are involved." Airisu said.

"Hax?"Haxorous asked.

"I know it sounds unbelievable, but it's like we are both involved somehow." Airisu said as she flipped her still Waist Length Palm Tree Style hair back.

Haxorous pondered for a moment and realize he had been having similar dreams. Only he was a talking Pokemon with a Crescent Moon on his head.

"What do the Sailor Senshi have to do with it?" Airisu asks her Pokemon.

* * *

**_Mt. Silver Headquarters Dimension A..._**

Satoshi and Kasumi were talking to their future daughters and their adopted sisters.

"You seven need to go to school. Mother Tanaka already enrolled you." Kasumi said.

"WHAT? SCHOOL! NO WAY WE ARE NOT GOING!" Yomi(A) and Umi said.

"If you don't, you won't be able to do Senshi business." Satoshi said sternly.

"Oh okay we will go Papa!" The Twins said.

"Excuse me, but I think you need to call one of your daughters something else because my name is Yomi as well." Yomi(D) said.

"I think you should call me Sayo Papa!" Sayo(Yomi from Dimension A) said to her future father.

"I think it's a good idea." Satoshi said.

"Jadeite. Would you please send our adopted sisters and future daughters to my mom please?" Satoshi asked.

"As you wish your majesty of the Solar Kingdom." Jadeite said as he bowed and directed the two twins as well as Usa and the Sailor Quartet to the transporter pad.

They nodded reluctantly and stood in the designated sections.

"Energize." Jadeite said as Usa, the Quartet, and the Solaris Twins were transported to Hanako's house in Pallet City.

"Now what do we do?" Osaka asked.

"We go to Opelucid City. That's where. A friend of mine lives there." Satoshi said after hugging his daughters and adopted sisters before they were transported to his house in Pallet City with Deliah.

"Pluto would you do the honors?" Kasumi asked.

Pluto nodded and transported the remaining Senshi to an Alley in Opelucid City

* * *

**_Opelucid Town Unova, Dimension A..._**

"That's Satoshi, but who are those other people?" Airisu asks from around the corner from the Alley that Satoshi and the others arrived in.

"S-Sailor Pluto? Maybe I could get some answers from her." Airisu said.

Soon Satoshi and company arrived at the Pokemon Center and checked into their rooms. Time to retire for the night.

Soon all the Senshi were in bed and Satoshi had some very strange dreams. As Airisu finally fell asleep with her Haxorous she had some weird dreams as a Crescent Moon appeared on Haxorous' Forehead.

* * *

**_Opelucid City, Unova Dimension A Pokemon Center the next day..._**

Airisu woke up with a start. She had so many questions. She wondered if someone could help her.

Satoshi wakes up and gets dressed. He pulls out his Comlink and contacts Pluto.

"Solaris to Pluto come in." Satoshi said.

"Pluto here, what's happening Solaris?" Setsuna asked.

"Um well I had this weird dream about a friend of mine and an Eternal Sailor Solaris." Satoshi said.

"You did, it must be close to time for you to ascend to Eternal Form." Setsuna said.

"Eternal? What's that?" Satoshi asked.

"It's the highest Senshi form there is. Once you ascend you will have to remain Female for at least 3 months." Setsuna said.

"What? That's worse then when I was stuck in female form when I first awakened!" Satoshi said.

"No, it isn't you won't act as girly as you did that time, but you will still act a bit girly. As for why your friend was in your dream? Was this friend male or female?" Setsuna asked.

"Female. I met her on my Unova Journey." Satoshi said.

"It seems that a new Senshi is about to waken. She is a member of your Solaris Court. She is Sailor Haumea." Setsuna said.

"Sailor Haumea? Will she have the same powers as Konata? Power over paper?" Satoshi asked.

Setsuna shakes her head.

"No Satoshi, Dimension A's Haumea is of the Dragon Element." Setsuna said.

"That's new." Satoshi said.

"Well you didn't expect her powers to match Konata's did you? Sure the Dimension B Senshi have the same powers as the Dimension A Senshi, but they have the same type of places." Setsuna said.

"Understood Setsuna. Solaris out." Satoshi says hanging up his comlink.

"Pluto out." Setsuna said cutting the channel.

* * *

**_Meanwhile back at Airisu's House..._**

Airisu is waking up and looks at her Haxorus. She can barely see the outline of a Crescent Moon on his forehead. She decided to let her Pokemon sleep as she went to get ready for the day.

"Hey Haxorus did you have strange dreams last night too?" Airisu asks seeing that her Pokemon has woken up.

"Hax." Haxorus says as he nods his head.

* * *

**_Galaxia Supreme's Headquarters..._**

"So it seems that we are all in agreement to attack Opelucid City. I say we go after the Gym Leader as well as Jenny and Joy." Galaxia Supreme said.

"That is a very good idea!" Cosmic Pewter Fox said. "Which gym Leader?"

"The older one. It seems he will draw out the new Senshi to be awakened What better way than to turn him into a Phage and have him destroy his own daughter." Galaxia Supreme cackled.

"Excellent idea!" Cosmic Heavy Metal Papillon said.

"Good!" Cosmic Titanium Kerroko said.

"I will go this time Nya!" Tin Nyanko said.

"Very good! Opelucid City is where we should go!" Galaxia Supreme said.

The Animamates nodded in agreement and vanished to Solaceon Town.

* * *

**_Opelucid City Streets..._**

All the Senshi were out exploring. Satoshi ran into someone who looked familiar to him. Hikari, Haruka and Kasumi were confused as a girl with a Purple Palm Tree style Waist-Length hair tackles Satoshi. She looks a lot different so Satoshi doesn't recognize her at first.

"Satoshi! It's been a long time since I've seen you." The girl says with a blush on her face.

"Um excuse me but who are you?" Satoshi asks to the girl.

"What do you mean who am I? You traveled with me and Dent throughout this region." The girl said.

Pikachu was worried about his trainer but then noticed Haxorus.

"Pika?" Pikachu asks as he goes over to the Haxorus.

"Pika Pika Pika-Chu.(Translation: Axew? Axew is that you?)" Pikachu asked.

"Hax Hax! Haxorus Hax!(Translation: It's good to see you again Pikachu. Airisu and I have had some strange dreams for the last week or so.)" Haxorus says.

"Hold on a minute?" Satoshi says as he looks closely to the girl that knocked him to the ground. Realization dawned on him.

"Airisu? Airisu, is that you? I can't believe I didn't recognize you! Um could you get off of me please?" Satoshi asks.

"Oops sorry Satoshi. I was wondering when I would see you and Hikari again. Who is everyone." Airisu said pointing to the Senshi from the two dimensions.

"Oh that is Shuu, Imite, Nozomi, Nanako, Kasumi, Haruka, Ranma and Akane." Hikari said.

"Who are the others?" Aoi asks.

"They are also friends that aren't from around here." Satoshi said pointing to the D Senshi.

"I feel like I have met all of you before." Airisu says in regards to everybody but the D Senshi.

"I know it's weird. Have you ever been to Petalburg in Hoenn?" Haruka asked.

"Or even LaRousse in Hoenn?" Shuu asked.

"I don't recall you from New Bark Town, but I feel like I know you somehow." Nanako said.

"So do I." Imite said... "Even though I never met you before today."

"The same goes for me." Nozomi says.

"Have you ever been to Cerulean City in Kanto?" Kasumi asks.

Satoshi looks around. Satoshi grabs a hold of Airisu by the arm. Kasumi doesn't take kindly to that.

Whispers into Kasumi's ear.

"Don't worry Kasu-chan I am not cheating on you, but we can't talk about the things that we are referring to here." Satoshi said as he took out his time key.

Kasumi nods and takes out hers.

The rest of the Senshi take theirs out.

"Take us all to the Solar Kingdom main meeting room immediately including Haxorus and Airisu." Satoshi said as the key activated.

* * *

**_Solar Kingdom Main Meeting Room Dimension A..._**

All the Senshi as well as Airisu and Haxorus landed with a thud.

Satoshi spotted Fluorite and Azurite.

"You two we need some privacy. Exit this room and seal it off." Satoshi said.

"As you wish Solar Princess." Fluorite said.

"Your wish is our Command Solar Prince." Azurite said.

With that they both left the room and sealed it shut.

"Solar Prince and Princess? Satoshi! Start explaining now!" Airisu said.

Haxorus nodded.

"Here we go again. Setsuna stand guard outside." Satoshi said.

Setsuna nodded and went outside to guard the door.

Satoshi explained everything that has happened since he last saw her. Him, Shuu, and Ranma showed them their abilities to switch from male to female.

"Wait a minute, you are that one girl with Long Blond hair I have been having strange dreams about Satoshi?" Airisu asks.

"Yes I am. Call me Satoko when I am in this form why is Luxray in the dream though?" Sayomi asks.

A Crescent Moon appears on Haxorus' forehead as he begins to speak.

"Don't be alarmed Airisu. Much like Pikachu, Azumarril, Delcatty and Glameow, I am an advisor to the moon court. I am known as Draco in my Advisor form. I have something for you." Luxray says as he does a flip and a Tangerine Crystal Henshin Wand with the Haumea Symbol on it appears and falls into Airisu's hand.

The Crescent moon appears on Pikachu's forehead as he becomes Orion.

"Leo why did you go ahead and dispense the Crystal Wand?" Orion said.

"Because, remember Pegasus returned to Elysian after Nehelenia and the Dead Moon Septet was defeated remember?" Leo said as he dispensed the normal wand and the Star wand.

"Airisu it is upto you which one you choose." Orion said.

"The Crystal Wand is the most powerful one. You have all the attacks from your first and second level form as well as two third level attacks." Virgo said after Azumarrils Crescent Moon showed up.

"I think I will take the Crystal Wand." Airisu said as she picked it up.

a Beam of light came from the crystal Wand and hit the other two. The other two were quickly absorbed by the twin beams.

Nozomi then remembers something as she transforms and summons her Scepter.

"I was told by Pluto to upgrade you. Big trouble is ahead and your current Senshi form can't handle it." Eris(A) said as a beam came from her scepter and engulfed Satoko. All the symbols of all the Solaris Court in the room glowed on their foreheads as they sent power into Sayomi.

"What is this great power coursing through me? Is this what it feels like to reach the final level?" Satoko said as a Yellow and purple Light engulfed her.

"To transform say Solar Eternal Make up! You do realize what this means don't you Princess?" Eris(A) asked.

"Yes I am well aware of it. I am to remain in my female form for 3 months unfortunately." Satoko said as the glow subsided.

"Solar Eternal Make Up!" Sayomi said as she transformed for the first time into Eternal Sailor Solaris.

Eternal Solaris' Uniform was just like Usa and Usagi's eternal uniform except instead of being Pink and Gold trimmed or Blue and Gold Trimmed it was Purple and Yellow. Instead of the Tiara, Eternal Solaris now only had the sun symbol on her forehead. It wasn't the circled dot, it was a sun with the rays around the side. She also had Golden Sunlight Wings. Unlike the other two Eternal, she is able to fly if she needs to. Unfortunately she was stuck female for three months.

"Do I have new attacks too?" Eternal Solaris asked.

"Yes you do. You can only use one at the moment though." Eris(A) said.

Soon all of the rest of the Solaris Court transformed sans Airisu.

As she took the wand, words long forgotten surfaced in her mind.

"Haumea Crystal Power Make Up!" Airisu said as she transformed into Sailor Haumea of Dimension A.

A Tangerine light engulfed Aoi as soon as the light show subsided this is what she was wearing:

The Standard White Body Suit like most of the Senshi wear. Her skirt and collar were Tangerine, while her Bows and ribbons were navy. A golden Tiara graced her forhead with a Gem in the center that was tangerine. She had Dangly earrings like the other A Senshi do. Her choker is Tangerine with a golden star in the center. Elbow-length gloves with tangerine piping materialized on her arms and hands. Tangerine flat-soled Laced up Knee-High boots materialized on her feet. Her Earrings are a Tangerine color she had the standard Face Make up that the other senshi have. When all is said and done A's Sailor Haumea stood where Airisu once was.

"Welcome to the team Sailor Haumea." Eternal Solaris said as she held out her hand.

"Thank you Satoshi, or is it Satoko?" Sailor Haumea(A) asked.

"I will respond to either one, but when we are battling just refer to me as Solaris." Eternal Solaris said.

"Right!" Haumea(A) said.

The D Senshi then introduced themselves and transformed and explained the mission and what happened to the Galaxia's of each dimension.

"So let me get this straight, I was awakened because the enemies are going to get stronger?" Haumea(A) asked.

"Yes and you have to help us find the remaining two Senshi of Dimension D." Haumea(D) said.

"That is correct." Sun said.

"Let me guess Haruhi, Airisu/Haumea of this dimension is the newest unofficial member of the SOS Brigade right?" Eternal Solaris asked.

"Yep that's right Satoko." Sun said.

All of a sudden the target alert came on.

"What is that?" Haumea(A) asked.

"That's the target alarm. It looks like your father Drayden is one of the targets, Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny are the other targets." Eternal Solaris said.

* * *

**_Opelucid Streets..._**

The Animamates spotted the victims and took their starseeds.

Drayden then turned into Sailor Dragon. Nurse Joy turned into Sailor Dark Nurse as her gown became a Dark Purple instead of the normal color. Her skin also gained a purplish tint. Officer Jenny became Sailor Arrestress. The colors of her skin and uniform were reversed.

They started terrorizing the city.

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

"Haumea Draco Meteor Mash!"

"Sun Burning Light!"

"Haumea Page Slicer!"

"Makemake Spirt Summon!"

"Eris Flower Storm!"

"Rhea Firestorm Smash!"

"Umbriel Melee Strike!"

Phobos(D) was hit with an attack.

"Phobos Mirror Reflection!"

"Juliet Data Stream..."

"Elara Snowstorm Blast!"

"Io Tornado Vortex!"

"Deimos Gem Barrage!"

"Oberon Sphere Surprise!"

"Titania Fruit Salad Mixer!"

"Dione Book Explosion!"

"Titan Earth Shaker!"

"Ganymede Thunderstorm Crash!"

"Larissa Kido Blaster!"

"Solaris Solar Flare Storm Smash!"

With that they were week enough to heal.

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!" Eternal Solaris says.

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!" Eris(A) said.

"Sol Star Healing Light!" Sun said.

"Eris Blossom Rejection." Eris(D) said.

With that all of the victims returned to normal and were sent to their homes to recover.

The Senshi made sure they were alright and were transported back to the Solar Kingdom meeting room.

* * *

**_Solar Kingdom Main Meeting Room Dimension A..._**

The Senshi de-transformed and were ready for a debriefing.

Satoko tried to return to Satoshi but couldn't.

"What! Why can't I return to my normal form?" Satoko asked angrily turning to Nozomi then to Setsuna.

"I told you, you are stuck that way for at least three months." Setsuna said.

"That is great! Just so totally great!" Satoko said as she pouted.

Kasumi embraced her currently female fiance.

"Don't worry hun. We can be just like Michiru-San and Haruka-San." Kasumi said embracing her love.

"That is so cute! I have to get a picture of this! Just wait until these pictures get out on the internet ha hahahhahahha!" Tomo said cackling maniacally.

"That is so awesome! Now Satoko strip!" Haruhi said as she pulled out a really girly dress.

"No get that away from me! Get that away from me! Kasumi we have to get away from Haruhi.

"Oh cool! Just like when Ranma was under the effects of the Cats Tongue or when he was locked by the Pail of Preservation!" Konata said.

Orion and Virgo were less than pleased.

"Lunar Rainstorm Attack!" Virgo said.

"Lunar Thunderstorm attack!" Orion said.

The two attacks combined.

"Hey guys save some of the fun for me! Lunar Draco Meteor Attack."Draco(Airisu/Haumea of Dimension A's Pokemon Advisor that happens to be a Haxorus.) said.

Once those attacks were done Tomo, Haruhi, and Konata lay on the ground twitching as Kasumi and Sayomi go to their room and the other Senshi and advisors laugh their heads off at their twitching comrades.

Well, where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store next for our heroes. Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** The Senshi discover that Artemis knew that there was another Senshi all along, and she goes to... um whatever the name of Chiyo-Chan's school is. Why did he not tell anyone... well let's just say he doesn't like her. Why? Find out next time!

**_Next Time on Galactic Senshi:_** **_Episode 08: Artemis VS. D's Triton!_** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you! Stay Tuned to find out what happens next!


	8. 08: Artemis Vs D's Triton!

**_Galactic Senshi_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode 08: Artemis Vs. D's Triton_**

**_Episode Written By:_****_ Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited By: AshK_**

**_Disclaimer: Still don't own anything but this story, the Senshi we make up, as well as the attacks we make up._**

**_Opening: Has not changed yet._**

* * *

At Chiyo-Chan's house. It was decided that once in a while there would be a study group to help the one's that really needed help with their school work… And some of them really needed it… no really… they really needed someone of them who will go unnamed just copied their homework from friend.

"This is so hard." whined Konata, "It was so much easier than when I just copied Kagami's homework."

Okay… never mind…

"Wow, you were lucky that you had someone copy your homework." said Tomo.

"Don't encourage her!" shouted Yomi.

"Why aren't we searching for the last two Senshi?" asked Konata.

"I agree." said Tomo.

"Because we have to balance our Senshi duties with other things, school, clubs… your job." said Rukia.

"I don't have a job." said Tomo.

"No, but I do." said Konata.

"Oh, yeah I forgot." said Tomo with a laugh.

"What do you do again?" asked Osaka.

"I work at a cosplay café." said Konata.

"And it's not like we know where the last two Senshi are so why don't we just relax." said Karin laying down, since unlike the others she wasn't in high school.

That's when they heard Artemis made some sort of sound, they turned to stare at him.

"what was that sound Artemis?" asked Tatsuki.

"We brought in tea and cookies." came Chiyo-Chan with Mikuru and Yuzu.

They noticed that everyone was looking at Artemis…

"Artemis do you know where a Sailor Senshi is and you haven't told us?" asked Rukia.

"No! Of course not!" said Artemis… everyone could tell he was lying.

Faster than he could follow, the A Senshi were summoned and everyone surrounded him.

"Okay… okay I admit it! I found a Sailor Senshi before Galaxia merged with her counterpart!" cried Artemis.

"So what happened." said Satoko.

"Why are you so afraid of this new senshi you found?" Sayo said.

"Our Artemis doesn't seem to be afraid of anything. I think he is lying. He has to be scared of something. From what I heard, he always has to hide in Minako's purse from the outside world when he goes with her." Umi said.

"Well duh. How would the public react to a talking cat?" Usa asked.

The Solaris Twins sweatdropped as they nodded.

"It was shortly after I started living with Chiyo-Chan, I was exploring one day and I felt a Sailor Senshi. I approached her, but she saw me and yelled out so I ran away… every afternoon I would try to approach her but she started yelling so I gave up and decided to keep it a secret." explained Artemis.

"Artemis is a scaredy Cat! Artemis is a scaredy Cat!" Momoko said.

"I thought you were the one that was always scared." Hoshi said.

"You are the girliest one of all of us." Chikako said.

"Oh and your not?" asked Juria as she looked toward Chikako.

"Enough!" Luna said angrily.

The Senshi from the future sweatdropped and shut up.

"Is she about my height, with short hair, slightly tanned skin." said Tomo.

"That's her." said Artemis with a nod.

"She's a friend of yours, isn't she?" asked Haruhi.

"It's Kagura." said Yomi, "It has to be."

"Let's go talk to her tomorrow about it." said Chiyo-Chan.

"That sounds like a good idea." said Sakaki.

"Oh man…" whined Artemis.

* * *

_**The next day, the three cosmic animamates were brainstorming...**_

"You know I was thinking about that pervert you once got Papillion." said Cosmic Titanium Kerokko, "I mean here in this world."

"That teacher who liked high School girls… yeah." said Cosmic Heavy Metal Papillion with a sweat drop.

"Why don't we go after." said Cosmic Titanium Kerokko.

"Shouldn't we go after someone we haven't yet." Cosmic Pewter Fox.

"Yeah, yeah… later." said Cosmic Titanium Kerokko.

"Yeah. Yeah… another time." said both Cosmic Heavy Metal Papillion and Cosmic Titanium Kerokko.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at the mysterious unnamed high school. Kagura was packing her bag. When Tomo approached her...**_

"Hey, Kagura. We need to talk to you." said Tomo.

"Sure. What is it?" asked Kagura.

"Well Sakaki, Chiyo-Chan and Yomi will explain it because if me or Osaka tried to explain it you won't believe us." said Tomo.

"Okay…" said Kagura.

And so they walked to the park while talking.

"You know about the Sailor Senshi, right?" asked Yomi.

"You mean all those new Sailor Senshi that are appearing and Sailor Moon hasn't been seen in a very long time. What about it?" asked Kagura.

"Well the 5 of us are among those Sailor Senshi." said Sakaki.

"What seriously?" asked Kagura.

"It's true…" said Chiyo-Chan.

"That's pretty unbelievable." said Kagura.

"There are also Sailor Senshi from Dimension A." Yomi said.

"Really?" Kagura asked.

"Yep!" Tomo nodded.

"That's why we didn't want those two telling you." said Yomi jabbing at thumb at Tomo and Osaka.

"So why are you telling me?" asked Kagura.

"Um… did you scare away a white cat with a yellow crescent moon on it's forehead?" asked Chiyo-Chan with a sweat drop.

"Yeah, why?" asked Kagura.

"Then we believe you are a Sailor Senshi too." said Chiyo-Chan.

"What really, are you sure?" asked Kagura.

"You fit Artemis' description and you did scare him off." said Yomi.

"What?" said Kagura.

"We'll explain later." said Yomi.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in the teachers office Minamo was leaving when she noticed that Yukari was on her computer.**_

"Hey… looks like your finally taking some initiative…" said Minamo who then saw what Yukari was doing on the computer… playing an MMORPG… she was currently in a duel with a male melee type fighter.

"That guy had no idea what he's doing." said Yukari.

Minamo slowly left the room, and left the school. At the gates she ran into Mr. Kimura.

"Hi there." said Mr. Kimura.

"Perfect he's talking to someone we haven't gotten." said a voice.

The two teachers saw two bright flashes of light headed towards them… the lights hit them turning into…

"Sailor Pedo" said the Phage that was formerly Mr. Kimura.

"Sailor Gym Teacher!" said the Phage that was formerly Minamo.

* * *

_**Meanwhile the girls arrived in the park…**_

"So you are all Sailor Senshi?" asked Kagura.

Before any of them could answer Konata yelled out, "All right! I beat my enemy in a duel!"

"Okay…" said Kagura.

"She was playing an MMORPG on Yuki's computer." explained Kagami.

"And I beat my rival in a duel!" said Konata giving the V is for victory sigh.

Yes… to those wondering, she was fighting Yukari on the computer.

"May I have my computer back?" asked Yuki.

"Yeah here…" said Konata giving Yuki back her computer, "Thanks for letting me use it by the way."

Yuki nodded as she took it back.

Luna looked at Kagura, "She is indeed a Sailor Senshi." said Luna.

"And she is the girl that chased me away." said Artemis growling.

Luna backflipped picking a aquamarine colored wand. Kagura looked at it.

"When you use it you say Triton Star Power! Make-up!" explained Luna.

"I see…" said Kagura with a sweat drop.

"She has water powers, doesn't she?" asked Imite.

"She should." said Artemis.

"Hey!" yelled Kagura, "Why didn't you tell me I was a Sailor Senshi."

"You sacred me away! What choice did I have!" yelled Artemis.

The two began to glare at each other.

"Um… guys…" said Chiyo-Chan.

"There are Phages headed this way." said Shuu.

"Triton Star Power! Make-up!" said Kagura (for her costume read chapter 18 of New Senshi: The Swim Meet).

While Kagura transformed so did the others.

"I know it's lazy but I didn't feel like writing the rest of the D-Senshi's Transformation phrases." said Emma Iveli popping into the story.

Emma Iveli popped back out of the story.

"Time to transform! Solar Eternal Make Up!" said Satoko.

"Haumea Crystal Power Make Up!" Airisu said.

"I had to add Sayomi and Airisu transforming since they either have a new phrase and form or are a new Dimension A Senshi. You all know what the other transformation phrases are." AshK said entering and exiting the story.

That's when Sailor Gym Teacher and Sailor Pedo showed up.

"Him again!" yelled Sailor Phobos (D).

"Who is he?" asked Sailor Ganymede (D).

"It's Mr. Kimura's Phage From." said Sailor Rhea (D).

"Who's Mr. Kimura?" asked Sailor Io (A).

"He's our literature teacher… and he's a pervert who's only teaching because he likes high school girls." explained Sailor Titan (D).

"Sounds like another Happosai!" Phobos(A) said.

"Just what we need!" Eternal Solaris said as she rolled her eyes.

"You girls are cute…" said Sailor Pedo in a lecherous way.

There was a silence, then most of the Senshi began to beat up Sailor Pedo.

"Um… what about the other one?" asked Sailor Rhea (D).

"Let them do it…" said Eternal Solaris.

"Hey Triton… of this Dimension,… maybe you should help us fight the other one… you need to learn how to use your power!" yelled Sailor Sun who didn't want to beat up Sailor Pedo.

Sailor Triton (D)… realized she was right and decided to help fight off Sailor Gym Teacher with the Senshi that didn't' want to beat him up.

"Triton Raging Torrent!"

"Rhea Fire Storm Smash!"

"Dione Book Explosion!"

"Larissa Kido Blaster!"

"Juliet Data Stream…"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallop!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Haumea Draco Meteor Mash"

"Solaris Solar Flare Storm Smash!"

That's when Sailor Gym Teacher was knocked to the ground.

"Are you guys done?" asked Eternal Solaris.

"Yeah… I think so." said Sailor Umbriel.

"We may have gotten a little overboard." said Sailor Phobos (D).

"If we did… it still felt good." said Sailor Ganymede (D).

"Okay… time to heal them" said Sailor Sun.

The two Eris and two sun Senshi played rock paper scissors, Eternal Solaris won while Sailor Eris (D) won.

"Eris Blossom Rejection!"

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!"

Both returned to their normal human form.

"No way! It's Nyamo!" said Sailor Ganymede(D).

"Another one of your teachers I take it." said Eternal Solaris

"Yeah, but she's the cool one." said Sailor Ganymede(D), "I wonder why Sailor Psycho Teacher wasn't among them though…"

Said human form of Phage was plotting her revenge against a certain melee fighter (AKA Konata in her game).

" Maybe we should go to my house." said Sailor Rhea(D).

"That might be a good idea." said Eternal Solaris with a nod.

And so they went to Chiyo-Chan house to discus the final Senshi.

"I think we should wait for the search." said Yuki.

"Why?" asked Sayomi.

"Because, I'm sure if we wait potentially, she will come to us." said Yuki (Translation: The Data Entity still needs to choose a Sailor Senshi)

"That makes sense." said Tomo with a shrug.

"I have a quick question… what are we going to do with these two?" asked Airisu pointing to Kagura and Artemis glaring at each other.

"Let's just ignore them." said Konata.

They continued to fight and Orion and the other A Advisors got tired of it.

"Lunar Thunderstorm Attack!" Orion said.

"Lunar Rainstorm Attack!" Virgo said.

"Lunar Draco Meteor Attack!"Draco said.

"Lunar Hypnosis!" Gemini said putting them both to sleep.

"Lunar Metal Claw!" Libra said.

Artemis and the second to last Senshi were twitching on the ground asleep.

They were all transported to Dimension A Solar Palace.

* * *

_**Solar Palace Dimension A...**_

"Um why are we here?" Kagura asked as she and Artemis woke up and glared at each other.

Orion and Draco glared at the two which immediately got them to stop trying to fight.

"Well they are going to attack Dimension A next." Sayomi said.

"How do you know?" Kagura asked.

"Our computers say so." The computer Senshi from both dimensions said.

"Any idea on where they are going to attack?" Konata asked.

"It looks like they will attack Petalburg City, Hoenn!" Chiyo-Chan said.

"What? No Mom, Dad, Masato!" They are going to be targets I just feel it." Haruka said.

"It also looks like Mister Briney is on the Target list too!" Shuu said.

"I always wanted to go to Petalburg City for real!" Konata said with Stars in her eyes.

"Good, that's where we will head. We have to get our rest though. We have plenty of room in this castle." Sayo said.

"So let's show you Dimension D'ers around." Umi said.

The D Senshi nodded and started the tour and let them pick their own rooms.

And so the 2nd to last Sailor Senshi was found… hopefully the last one would be found… well created… at least.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** Petalburg City, Hoenn is under attack by the Sailor Animamates and Galaxia Supreme. Haruka's family is targeted. Will the A and D Senshi be able to win this one or will Galaxia Supreme and her Animamates win? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to Find out.

**_Next Time on Galactic Senshi:_** **_Episode 09: Petalburg City Panic!_** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you! Stay Tuned!

**_Authors Note from AshK:_** Well I was going to send the Seven Crystal Tokyo Senshi to school and take them out, but the Neriman Senshi with the exception of Ranma and Akane will not appear in this story again for a while. Let's just say that left over Youma, Daimons, and Droids went into hiding after Beryl, Wiseman/Doom Phantom along with the Dark Moon Family, as well as Pharoah 90 and the Witches 5 were spotted in Nerima and Juban and the rest of the Neriman Senshi and the Dimension A Planetaries along with Tuxedo Kamen are the only line of defense at the moment and they have to do it without Setsuna/A's Pluto since she is helping the Galactic Guardians and the D Senshi with this threat. Please read and review! It is much appreciated.


	9. 09: Petalburg City Panic!

**_Galactic Senshi_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode 09: Petalburg City Panic!_**

**_Episode Written By:_****_AshK_**

**_Disclaimer: Still don't own anything but this story, the Senshi we make up, as well as the attacks we make up._**

**_Opening: Has not changed yet._**

* * *

**_Solar Palace Dimension A the next day..._**

Kagura was the first to wake up followed by Imite.

"So Imite, you have Water Powers too?" Kagura asks.

"Yes I do. I can also mimic other Senshi's powers as well. As long as I have seen them I can choose whichever one I want." Imite said.

"That's cool!" Kagura said.

Soon Sayomi, Sayo, Umi, and Kasumi woke up.

"So like let's go fix some breakfast." Sayomi said.

"That sounds like a plan." Kasumi said.

"Alright! We get to help!" The Solaris Twins cheered.

"Not without us! We are all part of the same family remember?" Usa said as her and her guardians woke up.

"Okay okay. You can help us, just don't be so loud." Sayomi said.

So they were off to the main mess hall where Imite and Kagura were sitting and chatting.

"Good morning!" The Tanaka family said.

"Morning." Imite and Kagura said in unison.

"Breakfast should be ready shortly." Kasumi said.

Imite and Kagura nodded and went back to chit-chatting.

The Tanaka family were busy preparing a big breakfast Buffet for everyone of the Senshi. Ranma and Akane were the next to wake up followed by Shuu and Haruka.

The previously mentioned four decided to help out as well. Akane just set up the buffet table and sat down next to Imite and Kagura.

"Still not able to cook properly Akane?" Imite asked.

"Nope sure am not. I am getting a bit better though, but it's still not good enough to serve to everyone." Akane said.

"I'm confused." Kagura said.

"Akane can't cook very well at all." Imite said.

"Yeah, her stuff is still toxic, but not as toxic as Haruka's cooking." Shuu said.

"What was that? I'll show you toxic!" Haruka said as she began to chase Shuu around the castle with a mallet for dissing her cooking.

"Those two are perfect for each other." Kagura said.

"They sure are." Imite agreed.

Kagura and Imite were laughing so hard that it woke everyone up.

"What is going on here?" Nanako asked.

"We are trying to sleep." Airisu says as she rubs her eyes.

"Come on man!" Nozomi said.

"We need our sleep!" Hikari said.

"What is going on here?" Haruhi asks as she comes into the main hall with the rest of her Senshi.

"It looks like that Haruka and Shuu are having a lover's spat!" Konata said.

"What did Shuu do this time?" Orion asked.

"Oh nothing, just dissed Haruka's cooking." Imite says pointing to Haruka chasing Shuu with a mallet.

"Oh great! I remember what happened when I used to dis Kasumi's cooking." Sayomi said.

"And don't you forget it." Kasumi said with a glare.

"Hey guys why don't we visit Petalburg. I bet you I can name and state the data for every pokemon I see." Konata said.

"Really now?" Hikari said as she sent out her Ambipom.

"What is this one then?" Hikari asked.

"Beep Ambipom the Double Hit Pokemon and the evolved form of Aipom..." Konata says as she states all the data about Ambipom.

"I also know that your Ambipom used to be Ash's Aipom." Konata said.

"That is exactly right." Hikari said.

"Tell me about this one." Sayomi says as she sends out her Charizard.

"Beep..Charizard, the Flame Pokemon. The evolved form of Charmeleon and the final Evolution stage of Charmander..." Konata says as she goes on and on about Charizard stating the exact data of the Pokedex.

"You are so totally awesome! Konata!" Sayomi says happily as she brings out some appetizers for everyone including juice and milk for everyone she then returns her Charizard to it's ball.

* * *

Galaxia Supreme's HQ...

"Well I think we have found our next targets. We have three of them this time." Galaxia Supreme says.

"Let me guess, Norman the Gym Leader of Petalburg, Caroline, and Masato?" Sailor Collectress asked.

"Yep that's right!" Cosmic Heavy Metal Papillon said.

"Well let's go!" Cosmic Pewter Fox said.

"I am going to!" Sailor Empress said.

"So am I!" Sailor Collectress said.

"I will go too!" Cosmic Titanium Kerrokko said.

With that they were off to Petalburg City.

* * *

_**Solar Palace Dimension A..****.**_

Breakfast is being served.

"This is an excellent breakfast! Now you need to strip for me Sayomi!" Haruhi said as she took out a really girly outfit.

"No I am not going to where that! I am a guy!" Sayomi said.

"Not now you aren't! Now strip or I will make Orion shock you until you do." Haruhi said.

"Oh no you won't! Orion is loyal to me. He will not do something to degrade me like that." Sayomi said.

"Oh come on Sayo-Chan it could be fun." Kasumi says.

"Not you too Kasumi." Sayomi said.

"Please Sayo-Chan! It would so totally mean so much to me." Kasumi says as she does the puppy dog face.

"N-no, not that face not that face. I am not falling for it. Not this time." Sayomi said still trying not to fall for it.

Sayomi's resistance was tested to the limit so she caved and told Orion and Draco to leave the room.

"Why do we have to leave?" Orion asked.

"Yeah why?" Draco asked.

"Because! I am a girl at the moment now scat. That goes for you too Ranma and Shuu!" Sayomi ordered.

"We don't have to." Ranma said as he shifted to Ren.

"Or did you forget that we have the same gift you do?" Shuu asked as he shifted to Saika after somehow managing to lose Haruka and her mallet.

Haruka caught up with her however and smacked her on the head knocking her out.

"That will teach you to dis my cooking!" Haruka says with a smirk as she returns her mallet to somewhere.

Sayomi finally stripped down to just her boxers.

"Everything Sayomi!" Haruhi said.

"Okay fine!" Sayomi said as she stripped off her boxers.

"Okay Mikuru, I need your help." Haruhi says as she takes Sayomi to the other room.

"Um o-h-okay." Mikuru says as she follows Sayomi and Haruhi into the other room.

* * *

_**In another room...**_

Noises of Sayomi's struggling can be heard through the walls. Ren, And the other Senshi just laugh, including Kasumi Sayo, and Umi. Also Orion and Virgo are laughing their tails off.

"I am not going to where that! no way! I don't mind the shirt and the shorts, but not the thong anything but the thong!" Sayomi pleads.

"Stop complaining I could've done much worse to you now hold still!" Haruhi says.

"Mikuru bring out the make up!" Haruhi said after she turned to Mikuru.

"Y-yes! I will." Mikuru stuttered.

"No not make up! Stop it! Now stop it! I am not going to where this!" Sayomi shouted.

"Just hold still and it won't hurt as much!" Haruhi shouted.

"You are so totally not going to get away with this!" Sayomi shouted.

"Like shut up you blond ditz!" Haruhi said.

"I am so not a ditz! Now stop it now! That's an order!" Sayomi says putting on her princess mode.

"You can't order me around! I am not under you I have my own Senshi!" Haruhi shouted back as she continued to forcibly dress Sayomi.

"This is my dimension! I call the shots! Now do I have to report you to my Princess!" Sayomi said.

"Oh what is she going to do? She is nothing but a crybaby!" Haruhi said.

"Well your version when she returns is going to be just as much as a crybaby!" Sayomi says.

"Well she doesn't exist anymore in our dimension at least not yet!" Haruhi argued back.

"She will once all of your Senshi are found! There is only one more left for you to find and then your Usagi will return!" Sayomi argued back.

Haruhi surveys her work.

"No not girly enough! Strip Sayomi!" Haruhi says.

"This isn't girly enough?" Sayomi says as she takes off the shirt and the shorts.

"No now this is what I call girly!" Haruhi says as she pulls out a Cheerleading outfit and ties Sayomi's hair up in Ponytails with red bows and adds girly amounts of make up to Sayomi's face.

"Like why did you do this to me? I never did anything to you. Sayomi pouts as she is finally dressed.

"Priceless! I will have to put the link on our profile for all to see! You look so hot Sayomi-Chan!" AshK says as he appears in the story and leaves the story.

"Thanks a lot Haruhi!" Sayomi said sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Haruhi says as her and Mikuru push Sayomi out of the room for all the other senshi to see.

"I was not thanking you seriously." Sayomi says as she rolls her eyes as she is pushed out.

* * *

_**A few minutes later in the main hall...**_

All the Senshi and advisors laugh at what Sayomi is wearing including her own future daughters.

"Sayomi-Papa looks so girly!" Sayo says with a giggle.

"Sayomi-Oneechan that's a good look for you!" Usa says.

Momoko, Hoshi, Juria, and Chikako begin to giggle and start playing with their adopted sisters outfit.

"Sayomi-Papa, this outfit really shows off your lovely figure!" Umi said with a giggle.

"Do not remind me!" She says with a sweatdrop as the others continue to laugh.

The alarm went off. The targets have been chosen. Just as what everyone thought, the target was Petalburg City, and Haruka's family were the targets.

The Senshi transformed and were off to Petalburg City!

* * *

**_Petalburg City..._**

The star seeds of Haruka's family were taken turning Norm into Sailor Slaking, basically looks like a mixture of a human and a Slaking with all of Slakings attacks, Masato was turned into Sailor Brother with the abilities of the Ralts he befriend, while Caroline was turned into Sailor Beauty with Beautifly Wings and Powers as well.

"Now destroy this town and flush out those bothersome Senshi!" Cosmic Pewter Fox said.

"Time to get my revenge on Sayomi Tanaka!" Sailor Collectress said.

"Time to get her back for causing me to miss my chance at ruling the Distortion World!" Sailor Empress said.

A number of unnamed phages were running all around Petalburg City.

"Where are those Sailor Senshi?" Cosmic Titanium Kerroko said.

"I have no idea. Maybe they are too afraid of facing us!" Cosmic Heavy Metal Papillon said.

"Afraid? Afraid? I don't think so! Solaris Eternal Solar Storm Smash!" Eternal Solaris says as she falls to her knees but gets right back up.

"Solaris Solar Flare Storm Smash!"

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Double Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallop!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallop!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

"Haumea Draco Meteor Mash!"

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallop!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Pluto Garnet Orb Blaster!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Sun Burning Light!"

"Haumea Page Slicer!"

"Makemake Spirit Summon!"

"Eris Flower Storm!"

"Rhea Firestorm Smash!"

"Umbriel Melee Strike!"

Phobos(D) is hit with an attack.

"Phobos Mirror Reflection!"

"Deimos Gem Barrage!"

"Juliet Data Stream..."

"Elara Snowstorm Blast!"

"Io Tornado Vortex!"

"Oberon Sphere Surprise!"

"Titania Fruit Salad Mixer!"

"Dione Book Explosion!"

"Titan Earth Shaker!"

"Ganymede Thunderstorm Crash!"

"Charon Time Reversal!"

"Larissa Kido Blaster!"

"Triton Raging Torrent!"

With that the three phages as well as the many unnamed phages were weak enough to be healed.

"Moon Crystal Healing Activation!"

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!"

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!"

"Sol Star Healing Light!"

"Eris Blossom Rejection!"

With that all the phages returned to normal as the Senshi returned to the Solar Palace before the Sailor Animamates could say anything.

"Drat! We never got to say anything!" Sailor Collectress said as her and the other Animamates were transported back to their base in a Phone Booth.

* * *

**_Solar Palace Dimension A..._**

Tomo began to take pictures of Sayomi in her Cheerleading outfit.

"Get me out of this thing! Like now!" Sayomi said as she glared at Haruhi.

"No can do Sayomi, if you don't wear that for at least the next two chapters, I will talk to Nabiki and have her post those pictures that Tomo took of you on the internet." Haruhi said evilly.

"That's blackmail!" Kasumi said.

"I know! I love it!" Haruhi smirked.

"Oh no you won't!" Sayomi said as she began to take the outfit off.

"Oh no you don't! You are going to stay in that outfit for a while. I picked Nabiki's cell number up on the Archives of the SMA. You shouldn't put phone numbers in a database that all of us know the password too." Haruhi said getting ready to dial up Nabiki.

"Okay okay! You win! I will wear this outfit for a while! That is so totally evil!" Sayomi said.

"I know! It's fun too!" Haruhi says with a smirk.

Fortunately none of the advisors were around so Haruhi and Tomo couldn't get soaked or shocked. It seems they were in a Moon Advisor meeting.

Where one adventure ends another one begins. What is in store for the SMA of Dimension A and Dimension D. To find out Stay Tuned.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** A "new" transfer student joins Haruhi's class, but there's more than meets the eye when it comes to her, could she be the next Sailor Senshi... wait strike that, could she be the final Sailor Senshi? Stay Tuned to Find out.

**_Next Time on Galactic Senshi:_** **_Episode 10: The Final Senshi_** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you! Stay Tuned!

**_Authors Note from AshK:_** Well I was going to send the Seven Crystal Tokyo Senshi to school and take them out, but the Neriman Senshi with the exception of Ranma and Akane will not appear in this story again for a while. Let's just say that left over Youma, Daimons, and Droids went into hiding after Beryl, Wiseman/Doom Phantom along with the Dark Moon Family, as well as Pharoah 90 and the Witches 5 were spotted in Nerima and Juban and the rest of the Neriman Senshi and the Dimension A Planetaries along with Tuxedo Kamen are the only line of defense at the moment and they have to do it without Setsuna/A's Pluto since she is helping the Galactic Guardians and the D Senshi with this threat. Pleas read and review! It is much appreciated.


	10. 10: The Final Senshi

**_Galactic Senshi_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode 10: The Final Senshi_**

**_Episode Written By:_****_ Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited By: AshK_**

**_Disclaimer: Still don't own anything but this story, the Senshi we make up, as well as the attacks we make up._**

**_Opening: only difference from the original opening is that Dysnomia, Eris(A), and Haumea(A) are on the title screen with a mysterious shadow next to Haumea(A) Also Libra the Delcatty, Draco the Haxorus, and Gemini the Glameow are also in with the A Advisors._**

* * *

Yuki entered the classroom. She waited for the signal that's when there was a flash of light. That' when a rather pretty girl with long blue hair appeared in the room.

"It had been determined that you should return to Earth due to the circumstances of Sailor Wars." Said Yuki, "Should you attempt to kill Kyon again, you're punishment will be one that won't hurt the Sailor Senshi. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Said the girl.

* * *

**_The next day after School in the S.O.S. Brigade Room..._**

Kyon was deathly pale. Staring at a nearby table.

"Here." Said Mikuru handing him a tea.

"He's been like that ever since that girl joined class." Said Momo.

"Ryoko Asakura." Said Yuki.

"She once tried to kill Kyon." Explained Mikuru.

"What?" asked Momo in surprise.

Before anyone could say anything else, Haruhi entered the room with Ryoko.

"Guess what everyone! Ryoko decided to join the S.O.S. Brigade!" cheered Haruhi.

That's when Kyon fainted.

"What happened to Kyon?" asked Haruhi.

"Nothing." Said Momo, Itsuki and Mikuru.

"If you say so." Said Haruhi.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the HQ of the Sailor Animamates…_**

"So you know Sailor Solaris' counterpart?" asked Sailor Aluminum Siren in shock.

"Well duh! Of course they do! This is their dimension after all." Sailor Collectress says.

"Yeah! That's right!" Sailor Empress said.

"Her name is Haruhi Suzumiya, she's a hyperactive girl who runs a club." Explained Cosmic Heavy Metal Papillion.

"That's why we're going after Kyon…" said Cosmic Titanium Kerokko.

"We should go after some random person in the school to balance things out." Said Sailor Lead Crow.

The others nodded.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the S.O.S. Brigade Club room..._**

Momo and Mikuru were working on reviving Kyon while Itsuki, Haruhi and Ryoko talked.

"So… how was Canada?" asked Haruhi.

"It was very nice… and cold. But I decided to return home and my parents let me." Explained Ryoko.

"That's good." Said Haruhi.

That's when Kyon regained consciousness. He got up and looked at Ryoko.

"May I speak to you in private." Said Kyon.

"Sure of course." Said Ryoko with a kind smile.

The two of them left the room… causing Haruhi to pout.

"I wonder what's going on with them." She muttered.

Everyone exchanged glances.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Kasumi, Sayomi, and the Solaris Court Galactic Guardians and the Crystal Tokyo Senshi..._**

She was pacing back and forth trying to think of something.

"What's wrong?" asked Kasumi.

"I'm trying to find a way to get revenge against Haruhi." Said Sayomi, "It's the only way…"

"Oh come on, she made you wear that outfit… it's not that bad." Said Kasumi.

Sayomi began to mutter things under her breath, "I will get revenge on Haruhi… yes, I will." She muttered.

Kasumi sighed with this one.

Mother, what's wrong with Father?" Sayo asked.

Kasumi was about to say something but was quieted by Sayomi.

"Do you see what Haruhi made me wear?" Sayomi asks.

"Mother is right, it's not that bad. What will Usagi think if she found out that you are plotting revenge on someone?" Umi asks.

"You do have a point, but I am just so mad. You three were born girls as well as a good chunk of the rest of you. Myself, along with Shuu/Saika, and Ranma/Ren were born male." Sayomi said.

"Konatsu was born male too." Nanako pointed out.

"Okay okay! I get it okay! I am still so totally mad!" Sayomi says.

"Calm down Princess! No need to lose your temper." Imite said.

"Yeah come on Satoko." Airisu said.

"That outfit looks cute on you." Nozomi said.

"That's right!" Haruka said.

"I agree!" Hikari said.

"Yeah it's not that bad." Akane said.

"Speak for yourself Akane." Ranma says.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Akane asks.

"Nothing." Ranma says sheepishly.

Shuu comes to and wakes up in a daze and sees Sayomi's outfit and begins to laugh.

"Shuu, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sayomi said holding up the Pail of Preservation and the stowing it somewhere after it disappeared.

The remaining Senshi from Crystal Tokyo just laughed as Sayomi threatened Shuu with the pail.

"Onee-chan what is the meaning of that?" Usa asked.

"That is highly uncalled for." Momoko said.

"Like come on Sis!" Hoshi said.

"What did you do that for?" Juria asked.

"Like come on!" Chikako said.

"Oh like put yourself in my place! I wasn't even born Female, in this life anyway." Sayomi says as she levels a glare at her five adopted sisters.

The five aforementioned adoptive sisters sweatdrop.

"I'm just glad that I can take it off after a while." Sayomi says.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the hallway right outside the clubroom..._**

"So why have you returned?" he asked.

"It was decided that due to my social skills, I should observe normal humans." Explained Ryoko.

"I see… then why did you join the S.O.S. Brigade?" asked Kyon.

"I'm also under Yuki's supervision, so she must keep an eye on me most of the time." Explained Ryoko.

"I see." Sighed Kyon.

"Should I attempt to kill you again I will be shrunk to the size of a doll and live with Yuki where she will torture me in bizarre ways." Explained Ryoko.

Kyon sweat dropped… "Who came up with that one?" he asked.

"It was the Data Entity's idea." Explained Ryoko.

That's when there was an explosion of glass. There stood Cosmic Titanium Kerokko and Sailor Aluminum Siren.

"What's going on?" asked Kyon.

That's when the S.O.S. Brigade left the clubroom.

"Who are you?" asked Itsuki.

That's when Sailor Aluminum Siren used some sort of beam to knock out Itsuki.

"Does anyone else want know who we are?" asked Sailor Aluminum Siren.

That's when Cosmic Titanium Kerokko extracted Kyon's star seed, turning him into "Sailor Chosen One!"

That's when Yuki's computer beeped.

"There is another Phage on school ground." She said.

"Ryoko, stay here!" said Haruhi, as she, Mikuru, Momo and Yuki left.

Ryoko watched them leave and decided to wait until it was time to follow them.

In the school yard the transformed Senshi that group arrived, to see a Phage with a handball theme.

"It's Okabe…" muttered Sailor Sun.

"So are you Sailor Senshi ready for the fight?" asked Cosmic Heavy Metal Papillion.

"We're ready!" came a voice behind them.

That's when all of the Sailor Senshi gathered around them along with Luna and Artemis.

"All right!" said Sailor Sun.

That's when Sailor Hand Ball (the other Phage) began to throw balls at the Sailor Senshi, which exploded. Fortunately they managed to dodge.

That's when Luna and Artemis felt a Sailor Senshi nearby.

"What is it?" asked Sailor Saris.

They all saw Ryoko watching them.

"She's a Sailor Senshi." Whispered Luna.

"What really?" asked Sailor Sun.

Luna nodded and ran to Ryoko.

"Excuse me." Said Luna.

"Yes?" asked Ryoko.

"You wouldn't happen to a Humanoid Interface would you?" asked Luna.

Ryoko gave a small nod…

Luna smiled… then performed a back flip producing an Ultramarine Wand.

"Say "Pandora Star Power Make-up."" Explained Luna.

"Okay." Said Ryoko, "Pandora Star Power! Make-up!"

(For Sailor Pandora's costume read New Senshi Chapter 19: The Return of Ryoko Asakura)

Sailor Pandora ran into battle and aimed attack Sailor Hand Ball

"Pandora Blade Barrage!"

The blades hit Sailor Hand Ball.

"All right! Go attack!" yelled Sailor Sun.

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallop!"

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Solaris Solar Flare Storm Smash!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Haumea Draco Meteor Mash!"

"Makemake Spirit Summon!"

"Titania Fruit Salad Mixer!"

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Io Tornado Vortex!"

"Juliet Data Stream…"

"Dione Book Explosion!"

"Haumea Page Slicer!"

"Eris Flower Storm!"

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallop!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

Time to heal them!" said Sailor Sun.

"Sun… one of the Phages is Kyon, is it?" asked Sailor Eris(D).

"Yeah… it is." Said Sailor Sun.

"Then you should heal him." Said Sailor Eris(D), "He is your boyfriend after all."

"He's not my boyfriend…" muttered Sailor Sun, "He is merely the first member of the S.O.S. Brigade and nothing more… but I will heal him."

Sailor Eris stared at her in confusion.

The A Eris and Solaris then played Rock Paper Scissors… A's Eris won.

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!"

"Sol Star Healing Light!"

With that both Phages were healed.

"You have 20 Senshi now… is that right?" asked Cosmic Heavy Metal Papillion.

"What of it?" asked Sailor Senshi.

"Things about to get much more interesting." Said Cosmic Titanium Kerokko.

All of the Sailor Animates entered a phone booth and disappeared.

"Wait… we have 20 Senshi." Said Sailor Haumea(D).

That's when all the D Senshi began to celebrate… they had reached their goal… 20 Senshi!

* * *

**_Meanwhile Galaxia Supreme Smiled Evilly..._**

"So… they have reached 20 Senshi… that's perfect." She smiled evilly.

"So does that mean we go after their star seeds now?" Sailor Collectress asked.

"Well duh! Collectress of course!" Sailor Empress said.

* * *

**_At Chiyo-Chan's House (AKA The unofficial HQ of the D Senshi), they were going over the Senshi…_**

Haruhi Suzumiya AKA Sailor Sun, the Senshi of Light

Konata Izumi AKA Sailor Haumea the Senshi of Paper

(name unknown) Sakaki AKA Sailor Makemake the Senshi of Spirit Animals

Orihime Inoue AKA Sailor Eris the Senshi of Flowers

Chiyo "Chiyo-Chan" Mihama AKA Sailor Rhea the Senshi of Fire

Tatsuki Arisawa AKA Sailor Umbriel the Senshi of Melee

Kagami Hiiragi AKA Sailor Phobos the Senshi of Mirrors

Yuki Nagato AKA Sailor Juliet the Senshi of Data

Rukia Kuchiki AKA Sailor Elara the Senshi of Ice and Snow

Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga AKA Sailor Io the Senshi of Wind

Tsukasa Hiiragi AKA Sailor Deimos the Senshi of Gems

Karin Kurosaki AKA Sailor Oberon the Senshi of Spheres

Yuzu Kurosaki AKA Sailor Titania the Senshi of Fruit

Miyuki Takara AKA Sailor Dione the Senshi of Books

Koyomi "Yomi" Mizuhara AKA Sailor Titan the Senshi of Earth

Tomo Takino AKA Sailor Ganymede the Senshi of Lightning

Mikuru Asahina AKA Sailor Charon the Senshi of Time

Momo Hinamori AKA Sailor Larissa the Senshi of Kido

Kagura (last name unknown) AKA Sailor Triton the Senshi of Water

Ryoko Asakura AKA Sailor Pandora the Senshi of Blades

"We have found the 20 Dimension D Senshi we have been looking for." Said Luna.

"Now… um… what was the plan." Said Tomo with a nervous laugh.

"You know… I'm not quite sure of that either." Admitted Haruhi.

"Uh…" said Luna, Artemis and Seiya.

"I thought you know what we were supposed to do!" yelled Haruhi.

"Well plans have changed since last time." Said Seiya with a sweat drop.

"With Galaxia merging with her counterpart." Explained Luna.

"Well while we are at it we may as well list all of the A Senshi as well." Orion said.

"We will start with the Galactic Guardians then move on to the Crystal Tokyo senshi." Virgo said.

"Satoshi/Sayomi Tanaka AKA Eternal Sailor Solaris. Dimension A's Senshi of Light. Also Prince/Princess of the Solar Kingdom of Dimension A."

"Kasumi Yawa AKA Sailor Terra Senshi of Sand and Quakes. Silver Millennium Twin Sister of Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Kamen/Prince Endymion. Princess of Earth."

"Phobian Enforcer Senshi Commanders." Libra said.

"Ranma/Ren Saotome AKA Sailor Phobos of Dimension A the Senshi of Confidence."

"Akane Tendo AKA Sailor Deimos of Dimension A the Senshi of Anger."

Akane was about to protest but then thought better of it.

"Solaris Court of Dimension A Senshi." Gemini said.

"Shuu/Saika Shizune AKA Sailor Rhea of Dimension A. Dimension A Senshi of Plants.

"Imite AKA Sailor Triton of Dimension A. Dimension A Senshi of Water and Mimicry."

"Nanako AKA Sailor Ganymede of Dimension A. Senshi of Rocks."

"Haruka Tamaki AKA Sailor Io of Dimension A. Senshi of Lava, Magma, and Fire."

"Hikari AKA Sailor Titania of Dimension A. Senshi of Thunder and Electricity."

"Nozomi AKA Sailor Eris of Dimension A. Dimension A Senshi of Flowers and Earth.

"Airisu AKA Sailor Haumea of Dimension A. Senshi of Dragons."

"Now for the Phobian Enforcer Senshi." Virgo said.

"Nabiki Tendo AKA Sailor Charon of Dimension A. Senshi of Darkness."

"Sayuri AKA Sailor Europa. Dimension A Senshi of wind."

"Ukyo Kuonji AKA Sailor Titan of Dimension A. Senshi of Metal."

"Azusa Shiratori AKA Sailor Callisto. Dimension A Galactic Guardian Senshi of Ice."

"Yuka AKA Sailor Oberon of Dimension A. Senshi of Sonar and Electricity."

"Konatsu/Konatsu-Chan AKA Sailor Dysnomia. Senshi of Poison."

"Now onto the Crystal Tokyo Senshi. They are from the future of Dimension A." Draco said.

"Sayo Tanaka AKA Sailor Neo Solaris. Crystal Tokyo Senshi of Light."

"Kasumi "Umi" Tanaka AKA Sailor Neo Terra. Crystal Tokyo Senshi of Sand and Quakes."

"Usa Tsukino Tanaka AKA Eternal Sailor Neo Moon. Senshi of Comets."

"Momoko Tanaka AKA Sailor Pallas. Crystal Tokyo Senshi of Ice and Snow."

"Hoshi Tanaka AKA Sailor Vesta. Crystal Tokyo Senshi of Fire."

"Juria Tanaka AKA Sailor Juno. Crystal Tokyo Senshi of Lightning."

"Finally Chikako Tanaka AKA Sailor Ceres. Crystal Tokyo Senshi of Flowers."

Setsuna chimes in.

"Setsuna Meiou AKA Sailor Pluto of Dimension A. Dimension A Senshi of time.

"That means our total Senshi count is lets see 20 from this dimension, 17 Galactic Guardians, 7 Crystal Tokyo Senshi. That comes to 44 total Senshi at the moment, then you add Setsuna. That's 45 total Senshi." Sayomi said.

That doesn't even count the rest of the Planetaries, Tuxedo Kamen and Starlights from Dimension A. If we figure that into the equation that is 58 total senshi from dimensions A and D. We won't go into detail about the Dimension B Senshi since they hardly appear anymore." Kasumi said.

"Wow that is a lot of Senshi!" Haruhi said.

The rest of the D Senshi nodded in agreement.

The D Senshi sighed…

"Well we can always come up with a new plan." Said Sayomi.

"Yeah…" agreed Konata.

"Quick question… we're supposed to use our powers to reveal Sailor Moon right… how are we going to do that?" asked Kagami.

"Well we could always bring my mom here to help us out." Usa said.

"Um who is your mom?" Haruhi said.

"Think about it who does Usa look like?" Konata asked.

"Well she looks like Sailor Moon did before she was killed only with a different color scheme and different hair color." Haruhi asked.

"Exactly Haruhi! Eternal Sailor Moon from Dimension A is my mother." Usa said.

Everyone sweat dropped… that's when they realized that they didn't' know how they were going to do… only time would tell how they were going to do that… and if it would work at all.

Where one adventure ends another one begins. What is in store for the SMA of Dimension A and Dimension D. To find out Stay Tuned.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** Cerulean City is having a contest and Galaxia's team wants to steal star seeds from there. Will the SMA be able to stop them? Find out next time Stay Tuned to Find out.

**_Next Time on Galactic Senshi:_** **_Episode 11: Cerulean City Combat_** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you! Stay Tuned!

**_Authors Note from AshK:_** Well I was going to send the Seven Crystal Tokyo Senshi to school and take them out, but the Neriman Senshi with the exception of Ranma and Akane will not appear in this story again for a while. Let's just say that left over Youma, Daimons, and Droids went into hiding after Beryl, Wiseman/Doom Phantom along with the Dark Moon Family, as well as Pharoah 90 and the Witches 5 were spotted in Nerima and Juban and the rest of the Neriman Senshi and the Dimension A Planetaries along with Tuxedo Kamen are the only line of defense at the moment and they have to do it without Setsuna/A's Pluto since she is helping the Galactic Guardians and the D Senshi with this threat. Pleas read and review! It is much appreciated.


	11. 11: Cerulean City Combat

**_Galactic Senshi_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode 11: Cerulean City Combat_**

**_Episode Written By:_****_ AshK_**

**_Disclaimer: Still don't own anything but this story, the Senshi we make up, as well as the attacks we make up._**

**_Opening: only difference from the original opening is that Dysnomia, Eris(A), and Haumea(A) are on the title screen with a mysterious shadow next to Haumea(A) Also Libra the Delcatty, Draco the Haxorus, and Gemini the Glameow are also in with the A Advisors._**

* * *

**_At Chiyo-Chan's House (AKA The unofficial HQ of the D Senshi), they were going over the Senshi…_**

Haruhi Suzumiya AKA Sailor Sun, the Senshi of Light

Konata Izumi AKA Sailor Haumea the Senshi of Paper

(name unknown) Sakaki AKA Sailor Makemake the Senshi of Spirit Animals

Orihime Inoue AKA Sailor Eris the Senshi of Flowers

Chiyo "Chiyo-Chan" Mihama AKA Sailor Rhea the Senshi of Fire

Tatsuki Arisawa AKA Sailor Umbriel the Senshi of Melee

Kagami Hiiragi AKA Sailor Phobos the Senshi of Mirrors

Yuki Nagato AKA Sailor Juliet the Senshi of Data

Rukia Kuchiki AKA Sailor Elara the Senshi of Ice and Snow

Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga AKA Sailor Io the Senshi of Wind

Tsukasa Hiiragi AKA Sailor Deimos the Senshi of Gems

Karin Kurosaki AKA Sailor Oberon the Senshi of Spheres

Yuzu Kurosaki AKA Sailor Tatiana the Senshi of Fruit

Miyuki Takara AKA Sailor Dione the Senshi of Books

Koyomi "Yomi" Mizuhara AKA Sailor Titan the Senshi of Earth

Tomo Takino AKA Sailor Ganymede the Senshi of Lightning

Mikuru Asahina AKA Sailor Charon the Senshi of Time

Momo Hinamori AKA Sailor Larissa the Senshi of Kido

Kagura (last name unknown) AKA Sailor Triton the Senshi of Water

Ryoko Asakura AKA Sailor Pandora the Senshi of Blades

"We have found the 20 Dimension D Senshi we have been looking for." Said Luna.

"Now… um… what was the plan." Said Tomo with a nervous laugh.

"You know… I'm not quite sure of that either." Admitted Haruhi.

"Uh…" said Luna, Artemis and Seiya.

"I thought you know what we were supposed to do!" yelled Haruhi.

"Well plans have changed since last time." Said Seiya with a sweat drop.

"With Galaxia merging with her counterpart." Explained Luna.

"Well while we are at it we may as well list all of the A Senshi as well." Orion said.

"We will start with the Galactic Guardians then move on to the Crystal Tokyo senshi." Virgo said.

"Satoshi/Sayomi Tanaka AKA Eternal Sailor Solaris. Dimension A's Senshi of Light. Also Prince/Princess of the Solar Kingdom of Dimension A."

"Kasumi Yawa AKA Sailor Terra Senshi of Sand and Quakes. Silver Millennium Twin Sister of Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Kamen/Prince Endymion. Princess of Earth."

"Phobian Enforcer Senshi Commanders." Libra said.

"Ranma/Ren Saotome AKA Sailor Phobos of Dimension A the Senshi of Confidence."

"Akane Tendo AKA Sailor Deimos of Dimension A the Senshi of Anger."

Akane was about to protest but then thought better of it.

"Solaris Court of Dimension A Senshi." Gemini said.

"Shuu/Saika Shizune AKA Sailor Rhea of Dimension A. Dimension A Senshi of Plants.

"Imite AKA Sailor Triton of Dimension A. Dimension A Senshi of Water and Mimicry."

"Nanako AKA Sailor Ganymede of Dimension A. Senshi of Rocks."

"Haruka Tamaki AKA Sailor Io of Dimension A. Senshi of Lava, Magma, and Fire."

"Hikari AKA Sailor Titania of Dimension A. Senshi of Thunder and Electricity."

"Nozomi AKA Sailor Eris of Dimension A. Dimension A Senshi of Flowers and Earth.

"Airisu AKA Sailor Haumea of Dimension A. Senshi of Dragons."

"Now for the Neriman Senshi." Virgo said.

"Nabiki Tendo AKA Sailor Charon of Dimension A. Senshi of Darkness."

"Sayuri AKA Sailor Europa. Dimension A Senshi of wind."

"Ukyo Kuonji AKA Sailor Titan of Dimension A. Senshi of Metal."

"Azusa Shiratori AKA Sailor Callisto. Dimension A Galactic Guardian Senshi of Ice."

"Yuka AKA Sailor Oberon of Dimension A. Senshi of Sonar and Electricity."

"Konatsu/Konatsu-Chan AKA Sailor Dysnomia. Senshi of Poison."

"Now onto the Crystal Tokyo Senshi. They are from the future of Dimension A." Leo said.

"Sayo Tanaka AKA Sailor Neo Solaris. Crystal Tokyo Senshi of Light."

"Kasumi "Umi" Tanaka AKA Sailor Neo Terra. Crystal Tokyo Senshi of Sand and Quakes."

"Usa Tsukino Tanaka AKA Eternal Sailor Neo Moon. Senshi of Comets."

"Momoko Tanaka AKA Sailor Pallas. Crystal Tokyo Senshi of Ice and Snow."

"Hoshi Tanaka AKA Sailor Vesta. Crystal Tokyo Senshi of Fire."

"Juria Tanaka AKA Sailor Juno. Crystal Tokyo Senshi of Lightning."

"Finally Chikako Tanaka AKA Sailor Ceres. Crystal Tokyo Senshi of Flowers."

Setsuna chimes in.

"Setsuna Meiou AKA Sailor Pluto of Dimension A. Dimension A Senshi of time.

"That means our total Senshi count is lets see 20 from this dimension, 17 Galactic Guardians, 7 Crystal Tokyo Senshi. That comes to 44 total Senshi at the moment, then you add Setsuna. That's 45 total Senshi." Sayomi said.

That doesn't even count the rest of the Planetaries, Tuxedo Kamen and Starlights from Dimension A. If we figure that into the equation that is 58 total senshi from dimensions A and D. We won't go into detail about the Dimension B Senshi since they hardly appear anymore." Kasumi said.

"Wow that is a lot of Senshi!" Haruhi said.

The rest of the D Senshi nodded in agreement.

The D Senshi sighed…

"Well we can always come up with a new plan." Said Sayomi.

"Yeah…" agreed Konata.

"Quick question… we're supposed to use our powers to reveal Sailor Moon right… how are we going to do that?" asked Kagami.

"Well we could always bring my mom here to help us out." Usa said.

"Um who is your mom?" Haruhi said.

"Think about it who does Usa look like?" Konata asked.

"Well she looks like Sailor Moon did before she was killed only with a different color scheme." Haruhi asked.

"Exactly Haruhi! Eternal Sailor Moon from Dimension A is my mother." Usa said.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in Juban District of Dimension A Hino Shrine..._**

Usagi and Mamoru's comlinks rang.

Rei heard this.

"Why are they only calling you?" Rei asked.

"That seems highly illogical." Ami said.

"It's from Usa that's why. They are calling from Dimension D? I think we need to consult our advisors." Usagi said.

"Luna Artemis, where is dimension D?" Mamoru asked.

"It is one of the many dimensions in this universe. Something must be wrong." Luna said.

"What is it?" Minako asked.

"We will tell you when we get back. Minako, you are in charge until we return." Usagi said.

"As you wish Princess." Minako said.

"Take us to the signal in Dimension D." Usagi and Mamoru said.

With that they disappeared to Dimension D.

* * *

**_Chiyo-Chan's House Dimension D..._**

Mamoru and Usagi landed with a thud. The D Senshi looked on perplexed.

Luna, Artemis and Seiya sweatdropped and panicked like they have just seen two ghosts.

"Um explain?" Seiya said to Sayomi.

Sayomi curtsied to Usagi and Mamoru while Kasumi ran upto Mamoru and hugged him.

The D Senshi were confused.

"Um are you ghosts?" Haruhi asked.

"No we are from Dimension A. Why is this dimension so dark and ominous?" Usagi asks as she looks outside, it's sunny out, but there is a forboding feeling emanating from outside.

So Seiya told the truth about Dimension D to the Dimension A visitors that just appeared.

"Our Galaxia merged with your Galaxia?" Usagi asked.

"Unfortunately yes. Also Taiki and Yaten's Starseeds have been taken." Seiya said.

"Also Seiya is powerless. He can't attack." Artemis said.

"What?" Usagi and Mamoru asked surprised.

"Our Galaxia destroyed my Sailor Star Yell." Seiya said.

"So you can't attack?" Mamoru asks.

"That is about the size of it." Seiya said.

Hikari and Haruka think for a bit.

"Hey Konata would you like to see a real Pokemon Contest?" Hikari asked.

"Would I ever!" Konata exclaimed.

"Well If I remember right there is one in Cerulean City of Dimension A. It is being held at the Pokemon Gym." Haruka says.

"I take my sisters are going to try and MC it? That will be a treat to watch!" Kasumi said.

"Jadeite, this is Solaris transport us to outside the Cerulean City Gym all of us." Sayomi said.

"As you wish Princess of the Sun." Jadeite said as he locked onto all of their communicators and transported them. In a matter of seconds, they all landed gracefully outside the Gym. They were all the first ones in line.

* * *

**_Cerulean City Gym Dimension A..._**

The Senshi all paid for their tickets and Kasumi told her sisters she would introduce their new friends later.

They all headed toward the stadium and sat in the stands.

* * *

**_Galaxia Supreme's HQ..._**

"So where are we going to attack now?" Sailor Collectress asked.

"I believe it should be Cerulean City Kanto." Galaxia Supreme said.

"Who will the targets be?" Sailor Empress asked.

"Whoever you wish for them to be. I suggest the Cerulean Sisters." Galaxia Supreme says.

"We will all three go!" Cosmic Pewter Fox, Cosmic Titanium Kerrokko, and Cosmic Heavy Metal Papillon said.

"Not without us!" Collectress and Empress said.

Galaxia Supreme nodded and allowed it.

* * *

**_Back at the Cerulean Gym..._**

The contest was underway and Kasumi's sisters were doing a decent job.

"Like welcome everybody! This is the first ever Pokemon Contest in Cerulean City! Like totally enjoy! I am Daisy the oldest and most beautiful of the Sensational sisters!" Daisy said.

"We are so like the same age you know!" Violet said.

"Yeah! We are like triplets after all!" Lilly said.

"My sisters are so totally conceited! I hope they can make it through this contest without fighting." Kasumi said.

"Well no duh! Your sisters like always fight!" Sayomi says as she sits femininely

"Haruhi! You are so totally going to pay for putting me in this!" Sayomi said as she glared Haruhi.

"Oh come on Sayomi! You are so cute! It's a good look for you. You have to dress appropriately since you are stuck that way for the next three months." Haruhi said.

"Do not remind me. I guess it's not as bad as what you first put me into." Sayomi says resigning in defeat.

The Contest continued on when there was a big blast as The Sailor Animamates appeared.

"I wish to see your star seed!" Collectress said shooting a beam at Lilly.

"Show my your lovely star seed!" Empress said shooting a beam at Violet.

"Now it's our turn!" The other three said as they shot a beam at Daisy.

Their Starseeds were lovely, but they faded to black as they became.

"Sailor Sensational Trio!" The three newly made phages said as they started to attack everyone. The Senshi had to sneak off.

"This dimension is ours!" The Animamates said as they made more and more random nameless phages.

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy kiss!"

"Tuxedo Rose Barrage!"

"Pallas Icicle Snowwave Wallop!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Sun Burning Light!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of fate!"

Phobos of Dimension D was attacked.

"Phobos Mirror Reflection!"

"Deimos Gem Barrage!"

"Haumea Draco Meteor Mash!"

"Haumea Pager Slicer!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Rhea Firestorm Smash!"

"Titan Earth Shaker!"

"Ganymede Rock slide Wave Wallup!"

"Ganymede Thunderstorm Crash!"

"Dione Book Explosion!"

"Larissa Kido Blaster!"

"Pandora Blades Barrage!"

"Juliet Data Stream..."

"Titania Thunder Punch Hurricane Smash!"

"Titania Fruit Salad Mixer!"

"Eris Flower Storm!"

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

"Io Tornado Vortex!"

"Umbriel Melee Strike!"

"Elara Snowstorm Blast!"

"Oberon Sphere Surprise!"

"Triton Water Spout Smash!"

"Triton Ragin Torrent!"

"Makemake Spirit Summon!"

All the attacks hit dead on. Weakening the Phage Army Enough so they can be healed.

"All five of us have to work together on this one!"

"Five?" Eris(D) asked confused.

"Our main Princess can heal things too. It's just a matter of choosing how to execute the attack either as a destruction attack or a healing attack!" Eris(A) said.

The D Senshi nodded in acknowledgement.

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!"

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround."

"Sol Star Healing Light!"

"Eris Blossom Rejection!"

Eternal Neo Moon also had inspiration strike. She could Modify her finishing attack into one of healing.

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

With that all the phages were healed and woke up in the hospital.

* * *

**_Later on at the Cerulean Stadium..._**

Sayomi, Sayo, Umi, Konata and Kasumi took over the MC'ing Duties for the contest.

"And now let the contest get underway once again!" Konata said.

"The original MC's of this contest have become under the weather! We will take it from here!" Sayomi said still in her Cheerleading Outfit.

"Let's get busy!" Kasumi said.

The Solaris Twins nodded in agreement as the contest continued.

The rest of the Contest went on uneventfully.

Where one adventure ends, another begins! What is in store for the Senshi now? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out!

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** Haruhi decides to search Karakura town for ghosts. Of course this is a group activity for the S.O.S. Brigade. What will happen? Stay Tuned to Find out.

**_Next Time on Galactic Senshi:_** **_Episode 12: Karakura Town Here We Come!_** Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you! Stay Tuned!

**_Authors Note from AshK:_** Well I was going to send the Seven Crystal Tokyo Senshi to school and take them out, but the Neriman Senshi with the exception of Ranma and Akane will not appear in this story again for a while. Let's just say that left over Youma, Daimons, and Droids went into hiding after Beryl, Wiseman/Doom Phantom along with the Dark Moon Family, as well as Pharoah 90 and the Witches 5 were spotted in Nerima and Juban and the rest of the Neriman Senshi and the Dimension A Planetaries along with Tuxedo Kamen are the only line of defense at the moment and they have to do it without Setsuna/A's Pluto since she is helping the Galactic Guardians and the D Senshi with this threat. Pleas read and review! It is much appreciated.


	12. 12: Karakura Town Here We Come!

**_Galactic Senshi_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Category: Multi-Fic Cross(New Senshi and Galactic Guardians)_**

**_Episode 12: Karakura Town Here We Come!_**

**_Episode Written By: Emma Iveli_**

**_Epidode Edited By: AshK_**

**_Disclaimer: We still don't own anything but this story as well as the Senshi and attacks we make up._**

**_Opening: The only difference is the addition of Aoi/Haumea(A) and a shadow standing next to her._**

* * *

**_Haruhi had just called a meeting of the S.O.S. Brigade..._**

"Okay! The Plan for this weekend is to go to Karakura Town." Said Haruhi.

Everyone began to sweat drop.

"Really Karakura town?" asked Kyon.

"That's right! I'm sure there will be ghosts." Said Kyon sarcastically.

"Hey! Haven't you seen Ghost Bust! That place is filled with evil spirits." Said Haruhi.

This made Kyon sweat drop big time.

"All right! Everyone let's go this Sunday!" cheered Haruhi.

* * *

**_That Sunday…_**

Kyon was of course last to arrive that Sunday.

"Penalty!" yelled Haruhi.

So of course Kyon had to pay for everyone's snacks at a nearby café.

"Okay… there will be three groups, one that has three people. Okay let's choose." Said Haruhi taking out toothpicks.

Group A (two people): Haruhi and Mikuru.

Group B (two people): Momo and Kyon

Group C (three people): Ryoko, Yuki and Itsuki

And so they split up in random directions…

* * *

**_With group B…_**

"So Momo…" said Kyon.

"What?" asked Momo.

"Is it true? Is this place really full of ghosts?" asked Kyon.

"It is, this place had more spiritual energy than any else in the world at the current time." Explained Momo.

"I see." Said Kyon, "So then there's a lot of Soul Reapers here to protect it?"

"A group of Soul Reapers was sent here recently as well as a couple others I've been told about." Said Momo, "I think I heard about one who doesn't know about what really going on."

"What's really going on?" asked Kyon.

"It's nothing really." Said Momo.

That's when they got to the back of a certain clinic. Haruhi was banging on the door.

"Open up Karin! I know you're in the there!" shouted Haruhi.

Both Momo and Kyon sweat dropped then turned around and walked away with out Haruhi knowing Mikuru saw them but understood that it was best for them to just get away.

* * *

**_Sometime later the three groups got back to the Café..._**

"So… did anyone find anything?" asked Haruhi.

"Sorry, we didn't find anything." Said Itsuki.

"Did you find anything?" asked Kyon.

"Karin wouldn't give us any information." Sighed Haruhi.

"I see." Said Kyon.

And so they ate lunch.

* * *

**_Meanwhile nearby with several of the animamates…_**

"So we're going to go after the people at the Urahara shop?" asked Cosmic Titanium Kerokko.

"That's right." Said Cosmic Pewter Fox, "The two kids and that giant are great targets."

"What about the other two." Said Sailor Aluminum Siren.

"I don't know why but I think the forces that be are going to make them leave for some reason." Said Cosmic Pewter Fox.

"You mean the author." Said Sailor Aluminum Siren.

"Uh… yeah…" said Cosmic Pewter Fox.

"You didn't want to break the forth wall… did you?" asked Cosmic Heavy Metal Papillion.

"No I did not." Sighed Cosmic Pewter Fox.

"Oh come it's okay if you break the 4th wall." Said Emma Iveli popping into the story.

"Yeah where is your since of fun? Breaking the fourth wall is awesome!" AshK asked popping into the story.

"Just get out of the story!" yelled Cosmic Pewter Fox.

"Spoilsport." Muttered Emma Iveli leaving the story.

"Fine be that way! That is so rude!" AshK says as he left the story right after Emma did.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with the S.O.S. Brigade…_**

The club has once again spilt into three groups.

Group A: Kyon and Itsuki

Group B: Mikuru and Ryoko

Group C: Haruhi, Momo and Yuki

and sadly for Momo, Group C's current thing was harassing the people at the Urahara Shop… however the manager was not there…

"What do you mean the manger isn't here!" shouted Haruhi.

"He had to go to a whole seller with Mr. Mooch." Said Jinta.

"Mr. Mooch wouldn't be Renji… would he?" whispered Momo to Ururu.

"He is." Said Ururu causing Momo to sweat drop.

"Well, well… Sailor Sun just had to be here." Said a voice.

* * *

**_Everyone to where the voice came from that's when suddenly golden balls hit Tessai, Jinta and Ururu…_**

"Sailor Bludgeon!" was Jinta's phage.

"Sailor Meek!" said Ururu's.

"Sailor Kido!" said Tessai's.

"What is Kido anyway?" thought Haruhi.

Haruhi turned to Yuki and Momo, "Leave now! Don't worry about me!" which was code for "Go transform where they can't see you!"

"Okay…" said Momo dragging Yuki with her.

"Sun Star Power! Make-up!" said Haruhi.

With that she transformed into Sailor Sun.

That's when all of the Sailor Senshi arrived…

"That was… fast…" said Sailor Sun with a sweat drop.

She was expecting Sailor Larissa and Sailor Juliet to get there fast but not the others.

"They're the people who work here isn't it?" asked Sailor Charon.

"What about the manager?" asked Sailor Elara.

"He's not here…" said Sailor Sun.

Sailor Elara breathed a sigh of relief… after all they didn't need to face more than one Captain Level Phage as they were known in the Soul Society.

"All right let's fight them!" said Sailor Solaris.

"Right!" said everyone else.

"Oberon Sphere Surprise!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast"

"Ganymede Thunderstorm Smash!"

"Oberon Sphere Surprise!"

"Haumea Draco Meteor Mash!"

"Dione Book Explosion!"

"Oberon Sphere Surprise!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike"

"Pandora Blade Barrage!"

"Oberon Sphere Surprise!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Titania Fruit Salad Mixer!"

"Oberon Sphere Surprise!"

"Oberon… can you please stop attacking Jinta… he's our friend." Said Sailor Titania (D).

"Fine…" sighed Sailor Oberon.

"Looks like they'll all down." Said Sailor Sun.

It will not be pointed out that Sailor Oberon was only attacking Sailor Bludgeon for several reasons…. Which won't be said.

That's when Sailor Kido got back up.

"Great…" mumbled Sailor Solaris

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallop!"

"Triton Raging Torrent!"

"Umbriel Melee Smash!"

"Deimos Gem Barrage!"

"Juliet Data Stream…"

"Now's the time to heal them!" said Eternal Sailor Moon.

The two healers of Dimension D took the job while the three A healers did rock paper scissors… Sailor Eris won.

"Sol Star Healing Light!"

"Eris Blossom Rejection!"

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!"

"Beautiful!" came a small chorus of voices.

And with that all three of them were healed.

"So… what are we going to do?" asked Sailor Sun looking at the three sprawled out on the ground.

"Whatever you it's up to you." Said Cosmic Pewter Fox.

"You're still here? I thought you left." Said Sailor Ganymede (D).

"Shut up!" yelled Sailor Aluminum Siren.

That's when a phone booth appeared and all the Sailor Animamates left in it.

"Quick question… Haruhi… were you harassing them like you were to me earlier?" asked Sailor Oberon.

Sailor Sun was silent for a moment then said, "Maybe…"

"We're going to be the ones who have to look after them. Aren't we?" asked Sailor Larissa.

Sailor Juliet nodded…

* * *

**_Sometime later, the three of them arrived at the meeting spot..._**

"You're late you know that?" asked Kyon.

"So what…" muttered Haruhi.

"Then doesn't it mean next time you're going to have to pay the penalty?" asked Kyon with a smirk.

"Well… um…" said Haruhi, "No fair!"

And so once again the S.O.S. Brigade found nothing in Karakura Town, well considering that the group consists of an ESPer, a Time Traveler, a Soul Reaper and two Aliens they weren't going to find anything… were they? It was now off to Chiyo-Chan's House for a Battle Debriefing.

* * *

**_Later at Chiyo-Chan's house(AKA the unofficial HQ of the D Senshi)..._**

Sayomi piped in.

"Do I still have to wear this outfit?" Sayomi said quite angrily.

"I think you should it looks great on you!" Haruhi said.

"Hold on a minute, you said for a little bit. I have been wearing this outfit for at least a week!" Sayomi said angrily.

"Shouldn't she be able to take it off now?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes you promised Haruhi." Sayo said.

"You wouldn't want to break a promise in front of Eternal Sailor Moon now would you?" Umi asked.

"You must keep your promises if you want to be a true heroine. If you don't let Sayomi change out of that outfit, I will personally see to it that my counterpart punishes you for breaking a promise when she returns." Usagi said sternly.

"She won't be anything but a crybaby just like you!" Haruhi said.

"Um Haruhi, I wouldn't say that if I were you." Konata said.

"I am the leader, I can say whatever I want." Haruhi said.

"Um Haruhi, look on either side of you." Kagami said.

"I think you made a big mistake not keeping your promise." Tsukasa said pointing to the advisors.

"I think you just pissed them off." Miyuki said.

"I think i will just back off." Orihime said.

"So will we." The remaining D Senshi said.

Orion's and cheeks were sparking, and a shower of comets began to form. As a Water Pulse was readying to appear in Virgo's hand. Libra and Gemini just glared at Haruhi as did Luna and Artemis.

Soon Haruhi was soaked to the bone as Tomo started to cackle insanely. She soon found herself in the same position as Haruhi.

"Let's back off girls." Konata said.

"I agree." Kagami said.

"So do I." Tsukasa said.

"Um yeah." Miyuki said.

Konata and her friends backed off to avoid the lightning bolts that were about to hit Haruhi and Tomo.

"Um Yuki..." Ryoko started.

"I know we must back off." Yuki finished.

With that the D Senshi that weren't surrounded by the advisors backed off.

Soon all the bolts flew as Tomo and Haruhi were laying on the ground twitching. The were also hit by a small Draco Meteor from Draco.

"Okay okay you win! You can take that entire outfit off." Haruhi said.

"Including the thong?" Sayomi asked.

"y-yes." Haruhi said.

"Thank you so much" Sayomi said as she changed into a female version of her traveling clothes from Sinnoh.

"Man that thong was really riding up." Sayomi said as she happily came out wearing normal clothes.

"Sayomi why are you in your female outfit?" Kasumi asked.

"Well like duh! I am currently stuck this way, not that I mind." Sayomi says as she calms down.

That eased Nozomi's nerves quite a bit.

"I will be happy when the rest of this three months is up." Sayomi said.

"So Konata, where do you want to go next in Dimension A?" Sayomi asked.

"Um how about Pallet Town! I always wanted to visit the place in the Pokemon World where trainers start their journey!" Konata said excitedly.

"Um there is something you need to know about our Pallet Town in Dimension A." Sayomi stated.

"What is it Sayomi?" Konata asked.

"It is now Pallet City, yes trainers still start their journey through Kanto there, but there is a Pokemon Gym there. I am the leader and Kasumi is the assistant leader." Sayomi said.

"And we live there too." Usa said as she pointed to her and her guardians that also function as her adoptive sisters.

"Say Usa, is Sayomi's mom really nice and does she cook a good meal?" Usagi asked as she clung to Mamoru.

"Grandma Hanako is the best cook I have ever known! I call her Mom though. She knows that Sayo and I are her future twin Granddaughters, but no one else in Pallet City knows we are from the future. So we just call Sayomi Papa and Kasumi Mama Oneechan." Umi said.

"She can even give Mako-Chan a run for her money." Usa said.

"Not to mention Kasumi-Oneechan." Akane said.

"Well let's go!" Konata said taking out her time key.

"Yes!" Konata's friends said as they took out their time keys.

The rest of the D, A, and Crystal Tokyo Senshi took their time keys out when Sayomi put hers back and talked into her Communicator.

"Beam us up Mother!" Sayomi said through the comlink. Luckily Hanako was in the Pallet City Bunker underneath the gym so no one knew who that was.

"Right away Sayomi dear. By the way, why are you in your female form?" Hanako asked.

"It's like a totally long story Mother, I will explain everything in our base when we get there. Make sure you have about twice as many snacks ready. We are bringing some friends of ours." Sayomi said.

"Sure thing sweetie." Hanako said as she cut the channel.

This made Sayomi and Kasumi blush in embarrassment which caused all the D Senshi to laugh including Haruhi and Tomo who were now awake and finally dry.

"Come on out Charizard! Fry Haruhi and Tomo with Fire Blast!" Sayomi said still in embarrassment.

"Roaarrr!" Charizard said as he complied.

"That's hot!" Haruhi and Tomo said blowing out a Puff of smoke as they were transported.

Where one adventure ends another begins! Stay Tuned to see what's in store for the Senshi of Dimensions A and D next!

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** It's time to introduce the D Senshi to Hanako. Also, Galaxia Supreme's Animamates follow the Senshi. Who are the targets going to be this time? Will the Senshi succeed or fail? These questions and more answered in the next episode.

**_Next Time on Galactic Senshi:_** **_Episode 13: Pallet City Panic!_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site near you! Stay Tuned!

Well what do you think? Please R & R. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for the next installment coming soon!


	13. 13: Pallet City Panic!

**_Galactic Senshi_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Category: Multi-Fic Cross(New Senshi and Galactic Guardians)_**

**_Episode 13: Pallet City Panic!_**

**_Episode Written By: _****_AshK_**

**_Disclaimer: We still don't own anything but this story as well as the Senshi and attacks we make up._**

**_Opening: The only difference is the addition of Airisu/Haumea(A) and a shadow standing next to her._**

* * *

**_At Chiyo-Chan's house(AKA the unofficial HQ of the D Senshi)..._**

Sayomi piped in.

"Do I still have to wear this outfit?" Sayomi said quite angrily.

"I think you should it looks great on you!" Haruhi said.

"Hold on a minute, you said for a little bit. I have been wearing this outfit for at least a week!" Sayomi said angrily.

"Shouldn't she be able to take it off now?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes you promised Haruhi." Sayo said.

"You wouldn't want to break a promise in front of Eternal Sailor Moon now would you?" Umi asked.

"You must keep your promises if you want to be a true heroine. If you don't let Sayomi change out of that outfit, I will personally see to it that my counterpart punishes you for breaking a promise when she returns." Usagi said sternly.

"She won't be anything but a crybaby just like you!" Haruhi said.

"Um Haruhi, I wouldn't say that if I were you." Konata said.

"I am the leader, I can say whatever I want." Haruhi said.

"Um Haruhi, look on either side of you." Kagami said.

"I think you made a big mistake not keeping your promise." Tsukasa said pointing to the advisors.

"I think you just pissed them off." Miyuki said.

"I think i will just back off." Orihime said.

"So will we." The remaining D Senshi said.

Orion and Leo's cheeks and spikes were sparking. As a Water Pulse was readying to appear in Virgo's hand. Libra and Gemini just glared at Haruhi as did Luna and Artemis.

Soon Haruhi was soaked to the bone as Tomo started to cackle insanely. She soon found herself in the same position as Haruhi.

"Let's back off girls." Konata said.

"I agree." Kagami said.

"So do I." Tsukasa said.

"Um yeah." Miyuki said.

Konata and her friends backed off to avoid the lightning bolts that were about to hit Haruhi and Tomo.

"Um Yuki..." Ryoko started.

"I know we must back off." Yuki finished.

With that the D Senshi that weren't surrounded by the advisors backed off.

Soon all the bolts flew as Tomo and Haruhi were laying on the ground twitching.

"Okay okay you win! You can take that entire outfit off." Haruhi said.

"Including the thong?" Sayomi asked.

"y-yes." Haruhi said.

"Thank you so much" Sayomi said as she changed into a female version of her traveling clothes from Sinnoh.

"Man that thong was really riding up." Sayomi said as she happily came out wearing normal clothes.

"Sayomi why are you in your female outfit?" Kasumi asked.

"Well like duh! I am currently stuck this way, not that I mind." Sayomi says as she calms down.

That eased Nozomi's nerves quite a bit.

"I will be happy when the rest of this three months is up." Sayomi said.

"So Konata, where do you want to go next in Dimension A?" Sayomi asked.

"Um how about Pallet Town! I always wanted to visit the place in the Pokemon World where trainers start their journey!" Konata said excitedly.

"Um there is something you need to know about our Pallet Town in Dimension A." Sayomi stated.

"What is it Sayomi?" Konata asked.

"It is now Pallet City, yes trainers still start their journey through Kanto there, but there is a Pokemon Gym there. I am the leader and Kasumi is the assistant leader." Sayomi said.

"And we live there too." Usa said as she pointed to her and her guardians that also function as her adoptive sisters.

"Say Usa, is Sayomi's mom really nice and does she cook a good meal?" Usagi asked as she clung to Mamoru.

"Grandma Hanako is the best cook I have ever known! I call her Mom though. She knows that Sayo and I are her future twin Granddaughters, but no one else in Pallet City knows we are from the future. So we just call Sayomi Papa and Kasumi Mama Oneechan." Umi said.

"She can even give Mako-Chan a run for her money." Usa said.

"Not to mention Kasumi-Oneechan." Akane said.

"Well let's go!" Konata said taking out her time key.

"Yes!" Konata's friends said as they took out their time keys.

The rest of the D, A, and Crystal Tokyo Senshi took their time keys out when Sayomi put hers back and talked into her Communicator.

"Beam us up Mother!" Sayomi said through the comlink. Luckily Hanako was in the Pallet City Bunker underneath the gym so no one knew who that was.

"Right away Sayomi dear. By the way, why are you in your female form?" Hanako asked.

"It's like a totally long story Mother, I will explain everything in our base when we get there. Make sure you have about twice as many snacks ready. We are bringing some friends of ours." Sayomi said.

"Sure thing sweetie." Hanako said as she cut the channel.

This made Sayomi and Kasumi blush in embarrassment which caused all the D Senshi to laugh including Haruhi and Tomo who were now awake and finally dry.

"Come on out Charizard! Fry Haruhi and Tomo with Fire Blast!" Sayomi said still in embarrassment.

"Roaarrr!" Charizard said as he complied.

"That's hot!" Haruhi and Tomo said blowing out a Puff of smoke as they were transported.

Soon they arrived in the Pallet City Bunker gracefully.

* * *

_**Pallet City SMA Headquarters...**_

"That was so much easier than traveling by Time Key." Konata said.

"I agree. It is also a much easier landing." Haruhi said.

The other D Senshi nodded in agreement.

"So sweetie would you mind telling me why you are in your female form and not the form you were born with?" Hanako asked.

Sayomi sighed and went into her tale about her power upgrade and the fact that she is currently stuck in her female form for three months. She then walked back to the table in a most feminine manner.

"Well you are walking appropriately for your form sweetie so who are your friends?" Hanako asks referring to Haruhi and the rest of the D Senshi.

"Like oh yeah, I would like you to meet the D Senshi." Sayomi says pointing to them.

The Senshi from D went down the line introducing themselves and showing what they look like in each of their senshi forms. Luckily, Galaxia and her brigade were unable to see who they really were since the bunker is shielded from enemy eaves dropping whether it be by computer screen or bugging.

"So let me get this straight, in your dimension, Galaxia won and now she joined up with our Galaxia?" Hanako asks.

"That is about the size of it. Those Animamates only know my true identity." Haruhi said to Hanako.

"Yeah they don't know any of us." Konata said as she pointed to herself and the rest of the D Senshi.

"Interesting. Well I should have lunch prepared for you all shortly." Hanako said as she went into the kitchen.

"I so totally can't believe how girlie I am acting Kasumi-Chan." Sayomi says worriedly.

"It's not as bad as you were when you first were stuck." Kasumi said to her currently female Fiance.

"Yes Sayomi-Papa. You So totally make a cute girl." Sayo said to her currently female future father.

"Besides it's only 3 months. That like so totally can't be so bad can it Sayomi-Papa?" Umi asked.

"You are so right." Sayomi said.

"Hey Sayomi strip!" Haruhi said holding out an even girlier outfit than the cheerleader outfit was.

"No Haruhi! Not this time! Orion, Draco, Virgo, Gemini, Libra surround Haruhi and Tomo." Sayomi said.

The two D Senshi sweatdropped as they just shut up and didn't say anymore about it.

"That's what I thought you would do." Sayomi said to Haruhi and Tomo who still had huge sweatdrops on their forehead.

* * *

_**Galaxia Supreme's HQ...**_

"Where are they?" Galaxia Supreme asked.

"It appears they went into hiding Lady Galaxia." Cosmic Pewter Fox said.

"Well find them! Where were they going?" Galaxia Supreme asked.

"I believe they may have gone to Dimension A." Cosmic Heavy Metal Papillon said.

"Well we need to get to Dimension A then as well." Cosmic Titanium Kerrokko said.

* * *

_**Back in the bunker...**_

Hanako soon came back with a huge lunch that was fit for a crew. Well that's what they were at the moment.

A giant table appeared out of the floor as did several chairs as Hanako set the big lunch on the table for all to enjoy.

"Let's eat!" All the D Senshi said.

"We like can't eat too fast, otherwise we won't be able to fight Galaxia Supreme and her Animamates." Sayomi said.

"Why not?" Usagi asked.

"Because it's not polite Usako. You should know that." Mamoru said to Usagi.

"Oh yeah sorry Mamo-chan." Usagi said as she slowed down her pace. So did Ranma and Sayomi. The twins pace well, they ate fast. they wanted to go play with Chiyo-chan and Konata.

"Can we play a video game or something after this?" Konata asked.

"I don't see a problem with that." Kasumi said.

"If we can play too!" Usa and the Sailor Quartet said.

"I think I will try a video game." Chiyo-Chan said.

"I play winner!" Tomo said excitedly and started going crazy. She was eventually calmed down and shocked by Orion and Draco.

"That hurt." Tomo said as she fainted.

All the Senshi laughed.

The D Senshi nodded as the meal commenced.

The meal went by uneventfully.

"Oh my, I just realized, I don't have enough dessert for everyone, Sayomi darling, I am leaving you in charge until I get back." Hanako said as she left.

"As you wish Mother." Sayomi said as she nodded in acknowledgement.

The computers all went off.

"Oh no like what is the problem now?" Sayomi asks as she activates the computer screen.

It showed the targets. It showed random people and then it showed Shigeru and Ayame.

"Oh no our friends are targets. So is my mother." Sayomi said frantically.

"Well let's transform!" Sayomi, Usagi, Usa, and Haruhi said in unison.

"Solar Eternal!"

"Solar Crisis!"

"Terra Crystal Power!"

"Moon Eternal!"

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal Power!"

"Sun Star Power!"

"Rhea Crystal Power!"

"Io crystal Power!"

"Triton Crystal Power!"

"Ganymede Crystal Power!"

"Titania Crystal Power!"

"Eris Crystal Power!"

"Haumea Crystal Power!"

"Pallas Crystal Power!"

"Vesta Crystal Power!"

"Juno Crystal Power!"

"Ceres Crystal Power!"

"Haumea Star Power!"

"Makemake Star Power!"

"Eris Star Power!"

"Rhea Star Power!"

"Umbriel Star Power!"

"Phobos Star Power!"

"Juliet Star Power..."

"Elara Star Power!"

"Io Star Power!"

"Deimos Star Power!"

"Oberon Star Power!"

"Titania Star Power!"

"Dione Star Power!"

"Titan Star Power!"

"Ganymede Star Power!"

"Charon Star Power!"

"Larissa Star Power!"

"Triton Star Power!"

"Pandora Star Power!"

"Make Up!" All the Senshi said.

Mamoru pulled out a rose and transformed into Tuxedo Kamen.

* * *

**_Pallet City Streets..._**

"Where are those Sailor Senshi!" Sailor Collectress asked.

"I have no idea. They probably won't be coming." Sailor Empress said.

"You two really are idiots. I don't know why your Galaxia recruited you before joining forces with Dimension D's Galaxia to create Galaxia Supreme." Cosmic Pewter Fox said.

The Starseeds were taken turning Hanako into Sailor Mother. Turning Ayame into Sailor Flare, turning Shigeru into Sailor Snowstorm. There were also several random phages.

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!" Eternal Solaris and Neo Solaris said.

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!" Terra and Neo Terra said.

"Phobos Flare Blitz of fate." Phobos(A) said.

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!" Deimos(A) said.

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!" Eternal Neo Moon said.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Eternal Moon said.

"Sun Burning Light!" Sailor Sun said.

"Haumea Page Slicer!" Sailor Haumea(D) says.

"Haumea Dragon Claw Clash!" Sailor Haumea(A) says.

"Eris Flower Storm!" Sailor Eris(D) said.

"Eris Frenzy Ball Impact Ignition!" Sailor Eris(A) said.

The other Senshi from both dimension weakened the phages with their physical abilities in Martial arts as well as their Pokemon. All the healers had to use their healing powers because there were so many of them.

"Solaris, I think you should heal your mother." Sun said pointing to Sailor Mother.

"Eris of Dimension A you need to heal Sailor Flare and Sailor Snowstorm." Eris(D) said.

"Eternal Neo Moon, you and your mother heal some of the random phages." Sun said.

They nodded.

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave..."

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song..."

"Sol Star Healing..."

"Eris Blossom..."

"Silver Moon Crystal Power...

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet..."

Phobos and Deimos of Dimension D were attacked and Phobos of Dimension D stepped in front of her sister.

"Phobos Mirror reflection!" Phobos(D) said returning the attack.

"Charon Time Reversal!" Charon said.

"...Activation!" Solaris said.

"...Surround!" Eris(A) said.

"...Light!" Sun said.

"...Rejection!" Eris(D) said.

"...Kiss!" Eternal Moon said.

"...Healing Blast!" Eternal Neo Moon said.

"This isn't over Senshi we will be back!" The animamates said as they all disappeared in teleportation via a giant phone booth.

"Um how do they all fit in that little phonebooth?" Haumea(D) asked.

"I think it's much like a clown car in that way." Haumea(A) said.

"Oh okay." Haumea(D) said.

With that all the phages were returned to normal and sent to the hospital to recover as the Senshi returned to the bunker via time key after finding an Alley to de-transform in.

* * *

**_The Pallet City Base..._**

All the Senshi landed with a thud on their bums.

"I still can't believe we like opted to go by time key." Tomo said clearly annoyed.

"That really hurt!" Konata said.

"When will we see unusual things in this dimension Sayomi?" Haruhi asked rubbing her back side.

"I like have no idea. The Animamates don't seem to want to leave us alone." Sayomi says also rubbing her backside.

Later that day, Hanako and the other victims were treated and released as Hanako was greeted by a wonderful sight. the Senshi all fixed her different types of dessert.

"Thank you all of you!" Hanako said with tears of joy.

So another battle bites the dust. What is in store for the Senshi from both dimensions from here on? Only time will tell. Stay tuned to find out!

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** Luna remembers something about Haruhi and Orihime in the Silver Millennium. Now the Senshi must search for the Copper and Cerulean Crystals in order to revive Sailor Moon.

Will the Senshi succeed or fail? These questions and more answered in the next episode.

**_Next Time on Galactic Senshi:_** **_Episode 14: The Search for the Crystals_** Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site near you! Stay Tuned!

Well what do you think? Please R & R. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for the next installment coming soon!

**_Senshi included in the next installment:_**

**_Dimension A:_** Sayomi/Solaris, Kasumi/Terra(2), Solaris Court(7), Crystal Tokyo Senshi(7), Neriman Senshi Commanders(2), Mamoru/Tuxedo Kamen, and Usagi/Eternal Sailor Moon(2)(20)

**_Dimension D:_** All the Dimension D Senshi(20)

**_Total Featured:_** 40


	14. 14: The Search for the Crystals Begins!

**_Galactic Senshi_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Written By: Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Edited By: AshK_**

**_Category: Multi-Fic Cross(New Senshi and Galactic Guardians)_**

**_Episode 14: The Search for the Crystals Begins._**

**_Disclaimer: You all know the drill_**

**_Opening: Has not changed at all._**

* * *

Luna woke up… she just remembered something, something very important. And she needed to alert Artemis right away.

"I'll tell him another time." Said Luna as she remembered that Artemis was deep in feral territory.

That's when she heard scratching at the window. She went to it and saw it was Artemis. She opened the window for him.

"Oh good you're here… wait why are you here?" asked Luna.

"I was bored. You know not everyone has a walking, stuffed toy to talk to when they are bored." Said Artemis with a sweat drop.

"Hey… at least I'm not lazy." Said a walking talking stuffed lion that happened to be in the room.

The reason why there's a living stuffed toy

"Yeah, but I'm not a pervert." Said Artemis.

Luna cleared her throat, "Kon, I have to talk to Artemis about Sailor Senshi business." Said Luna.

"Sure okay… maybe I can mess with Ichigo's stuff." Said Kon the living stuffed toy leaving the room.

"Why are you friends with him?" asked Artemis.

"I'm sure you would be friends with someone if they're the only thing that you could talk to during the day." Said Luna.

"Touché Luna, Touché…" said Artemis.

"Any ways I just remembered something." Said Luna, "It's about Princess Spring and Princess Vega."

"Oh right the Princess of the Sun and Princess of Eris. Hey wait…" said Artemis, "I know we're sure that they're Haruhi and Orihime…"

"It's about what they had." Said Luna.

"You mean…" said Artemis.

"That's right." Said Luna with a nod, "I believe it might be what we need to revive Usagi."

* * *

**_The next day at Chiyo-Chan's house a meeting was called..._**

"So what's going on?" asked Kagami.

"Yesterday I remember something very important. During the Silver Millennium there existed two Crystal of similar power to the Silver Crystal. The Copper Crystal Belonging to Princess Spring of the Sun and the Cerulean Crystal belonging to Princess Vega of Eris. These two crystal are believed to be their Star Seeds." Explained Luna.

"So would that mean that our crystals..." Sayomi asked producing the bronze crystal.

"...are..." Kasumi said producing her golden crystal.

"...our Star Seeds." Usa said producing her silver Crystal.

"That means that our crystals are our Star Seeds as well right?" The Solaris twins said as they produced their crystals.

"Do you think I have a crystal for a Star Seed?" Nozomi asked.

"But we don't even know they are." Said Tomo.

"She's right they could be anyone." Said Osaka.

Everyone stared at the two.

"There's a reason why you two are Knuckleheads…" muttered Yomi.

"It's obvious it's Haruhi and Orihime." Said Rukia.

"It's entirely possible that if we find the Crystals Sailor Moon will be revived." Said Luna.

"Do you think the Crystals could be inside of us?" asked Orihime.

"I have no idea." Said Luna, "They could have been up into Rainbow Crystals for all we know. However we have to find them… after all. There could be a chance of Sailor Galaxia finding them."

"Wait a minute, that's how we had to find my crystal." Sayomi said.

"It was separated into fifteen rainbow crystals." Kasumi said.

"My mom's Silver crystal was separated into seven rainbow crystals." Usa said.

"That's right. I remember that." Usagi said.

"Well if that is the case, we have to find them before Galaxia Supreme and her animamates do." Mamoru said.

"First we need to figure out how to find them. They could be inside anyone you know." Sayo said.

"It's a possibility that they could have been sent into Dimension A as well." Umi said.

"How come my question hasn't been answered yet? Do I have a crystal?" Nozomi asked.

"It is a possibility. We need to focus on finding the crystals belonging to Haruhi and Orihime right now." Gemini the Glameow said with her Crescent Moon present.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the HQ of Galaxia Supreme…_**

"What do you mean that both Eris and Sun's Star Seeds are hidden?" asked Cosmic Pewter Fox.

"They are and we have no idea where they are." Said Galaxia Supreme.

"So they're not in their bodies?" asked Sailor Aluminum Siren.

"So are we going to begin our search or save it for another time?" asked Cosmic Pewter Fox.

"Maybe we should still try to lure the Sailor Senshi until then." Said Sailor Lead Crow.

The other animamates nodded in agreement.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at a McDonald's Kagami's classmates Ayano and Misao were eating some sandwiches..._**

"Are you angry that Kagami has been hanging out with Konata more and more?" asked Ayano.

"What made you think that?" asked Misao angrily as she bit into her shrimp sandwich.

"For those who haven't been to a McDonald's in Japan… yes… they have shrimp sandwiches… I kid you not. I had one… granted it was almost a year ago… but I've been meaning to make a reference to them in a story." Said Emma Iveli popping into the story.

"Why are you even here?" asked Misao.

"Jeez… I shouldn't have made you in such a bad mood then." Muttered Emma Iveli leaving the story.

"What was that about?" asked Misao.

"I have no idea." Said Ayano.

The two ate their snacks and left the McDonald's.

"Those are perfect." Said Cosmic Titanium Kerokko.

"That's right." Said Sailor Aluminum Siren.

The Sailor Animamates sent out golden balls to the two girls turning them into Phages.

"Sailor Head Band!" said the Phage Ayano turned into.

"Sailor Fang!" said the phage Misao turned into.

"Who comes up with these names!" shouted Cosmic Pewter Fox.

* * *

_**Back at the meeting, the computers began to beep...**_

"Where are they?" asked Sayomi.

"They're out some far away… we're going to have to do a lot of roof hopping." Explained Ryoko.

"Let's go." Said Haruhi.

_Everyone else nodded…_

* * *

M_**eanwhile back at the… area they were at...**_

"Are the Senshi even coming?" asked Cosmic Heavy Metal Papillion.

That's when the Senshi finally arrived.

"Sorry it took so long… but it was a long walk from where we were." Said Sailor Solaris.

"That… uh… feasible." Said Sailor Iron Mouse.

"Go our phages!" shouted Cosmic Titanium Kerokko.

That's when Sailor Fang created a large fang that headed for the Sailor Senshi.

"Phobos Mirror Reflection!"

"Charon Time Reversal!"

Both attacks managed to send the fang back at the enemies who dodged.

That's when many of the other Senshi aimed their attacks.

"Deimos Gem Barrage!"

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Titania Fruit Salad Mixer!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Juliet Data Stream…"

"Juno Volt Tackle Trample!"

"Makemake Sprit Summons!"

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallop!"

All of the attacks hit… the two Phages glared at the Senshi and prepared an attack.

"Dynamic Entry!" shouted Sailor Haumea and Sailor Sun kicking the two into the head ala Might Guy from Naruto.

"That's not an authorized Senshi attack!" yelled the Sailor Animamates.

"Nope… but it's something I always wanted to do." Said Sailor Haumea giving the good guy pose.

Mental Note: Have Sailor Haumea do that in an upcoming chapter of New Senshi.

That's when the healers played rock paper scissors, both versions of Sailor Eris won.

"Eris Blossom Rejection!"

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!"

Both Phages were healed back into the schoolgirls. Sailor Phobos (D) and Sailor Dione both checked on them.

"So… I have a question for you." Said Cosmic Titanium Kerokko.

"What?" asked Sailor Sun glaring at them.

"Do you know where your Crystals are?" asked Cosmic Titanium Kerokko.

Both of their eyes widened.

"Oh I take it you don't know…" said Sailor Aluminum Siren.

"That's good to know." Said Sailor Iron Mouse.

All of the Sailor Animamates disappeared.

"This isn't good…" said Sailor Umbriel.

"They know." Sighed Sailor Elara.

"So do you know who they are?" asked Sailor Sun.

"Yeah they're my class mates." Said Sailor Phobos (D).

Everyone detransformed back into civilian form… knowing that they had they're work cut out for them if Galaxia and the Sailor Animates knew about the two missing Crystals which they needed to find. They were suddenly transported to Dimension A.

* * *

_**That's when all the Senshi; yes even Luna, Artemis and Seiya of Dimension D; found themselves in the Tojho Falls base...**_

"What is this place?" Luna asked.

"I would like to know the same thing." Artemis said.

"Explain please." Seiya said.

"Well you see, this is the Tojho Falls Base in Dimension A." Setsuna said appearing.

"Why are we here?" Haruhi asked.

"I would like to know the same thing." Orihime said.

"Let me explain things." Mikuru said.

"What do you mean Mikuru?" Konata asked.

"I have been in constant contact with Mikuru. It's time that we reveal the truth of Princess Spring and Princess Vega." Setsuna said referring to Haruhi and Orihime respectively.

"The truth is, I found out that your crystals are broken up into rainbow crystals." Mikuru said.

"And they weren't just divided up into Dimension D. They were sent to Dimension A as well for some odd reason. I believe they call it a fail safe." Setsuna said.

"Okay somebody better explain before I go crazy!" Tomo said.

"Oh you mean more than you already are?" Usa asked as her sisters giggled.

"I mean you can't get much more crazy than insane." The Solaris Twins said as they giggled.

"Hey not funny!" Tomo said.

"Usagi, Usa, Sayomi do you still have your wands?" Jadeite asked.

"Yes we do why?" Sayomi said.

"Could we see them please." Nephrite asked.

"Sure." Usa said.

"Okay." Usagi said.

"I must return to Juban with Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn. Mikuru can you take it from here?" Setsuna asks as she becomes Sailor Pluto.

"I will do my very best Setsuna." Mikuru said.

"Good." Pluto said as she vanished into the time stream.

"As we were saying, we need those wands of yours." Zoicite said as she took the wands from the three that were mentioned and put them in a special compartment in the consul of the computer.

"Now we will just do a few tweaks. Luna and Artemis, we used your knowledge as well as your counterparts' knowledge to do this." Kunzite said.

"What we have counterparts in this dimension?" Luna asked.

"Come again?" Artemis looked a bit confused.

"That's right." Fluorite said appearing.

"Seiya has one too as well as your deceased friends." Azurite said as she appeared next to Fluorite.

"Oh really?" Seiya asked.

The former generals only nodded.

"Used our and our counterparts knowledge to do what?" Luna asked.

"Explain yourselves." Artemis said.

"Hold out your hands Haruhi and Orihime." Bennett said as he appeared.

"We have something for you." Brady said appearing.

"Don't be shy." Ayame said appearing.

"These will help you." Karomi said appearing as well.

"Who are they?" Konata asked.

The other D Senshi wondered the same thing.

"No time for introductions just hold out your hand." Ayame said.

"We will all introduce ourselves properly later." Karomi said.

In Haruhi's hand appeared a copper wand with the symbol of the sun on it. Also in Orihime's hand a Cerulean wand with the symbol of Eris appeared. Also the three that gave their wands to the former generals and current allies received theirs back as well.

"They have been callibrated to find the specific crystals needed for each of you." Orion said to the D Healers/Finishers.

"They will lead you to the location. They will blink as you get close to the location of each of your rainbow crystals.' Virgo says pointing to the tips of the wands on each of them.

"We have to find them before Galaxia Supreme and her Croonies do. If we don't both dimensions, A and D will be in danger." Libra said.

"Oh here is a wand for you Nozomi, you should help out too." Gemini said as she flipped and an aqua colored wand appeared on the ground. She then picked it up and gave it to Nozomi.

"Thanks Gemini." Nozomi said.

"No problem." Gemini responded.

With that all the former generals accept for Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Kunzite returned to their various areas.

"So where do we search first?" Haruhi asked.

"We start in Pallet City." Kasumi said.

"That is where the first crystal is possibly found." Shuu said looking at his computer.

The other Senshi that had computers nodded in agreement. As soon as it was learned the quest began.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at Galaxia Supreme's HQ...**_

Sailors Lead Crow and Alluminum Siren pulled something, no two somethings out of subspace.

"What are those?" Cosmic Titanium Kerrokko asked.

"We stole the original crystal right before the Negaverse was defeated. We then called up Professor Nanoha at Team Rocket HQ to do a favor for us." Alluminum Siren said.

Soon Namba's face appeared on the view screen and he was livid.

"It's Namba! Not Nanoha! Just give them the crystal seekers already!" Namba said as he vanished from the screen.

"What a temper." Sailor Tin Nyanko said.

Alluminum Siren and Lead Crow hand a Copper colored crystal and a Cerulean colored crystal to Galaxia Supreme.

"Are these the Star Seeds?" Galaxia Supreme asked.

"No we have to find the parts of each first. The Copper one will track Suns starseed parts and the cerulean one will track Eris of Dimension D's Starseed parts." Lead Crow said.

"Excellent." Galaxia Supreme said cackling.

* * *

With that the search for the Copper and Cerulean Crystals began. Who will get to them first the Senshi or Galaxia Supreme and her croonies? Only Time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out.

Where one adventure ends, another begins! Stay Tuned to see what happens!

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Next Time:**_ The Search begins for the Star Seeds of Sun and Eris of Dimension D. The first stop is Pallet City. Which citizen has it inside him or her? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out!

_**Next Time on Galactic Senshi:**_ _**Episode 15: 1st Rainbow Crystals Revealed!**_ Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you!

**_Senshi included in the next installment:_**

**_Dimension A:_** Sayomi/Solaris, Kasumi/Terra(2), Solaris Court(7), Crystal Tokyo Senshi(7), Neriman Senshi Commanders(2), Mamoru/Tuxedo Kamen, and Usagi/Eternal Sailor Moon(2)(20)

**_Dimension D:_** All the Dimension D Senshi(20)

**_Total Featured:_** 40


	15. 15: The 1st Crystals Revealed!

**_Galactic Senshi_**

**_Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli_**

**_Episode Written By: AshK_**

**_Category: Multi-Fic Cross(New Senshi and Galactic Guardians)_**

_********__Episode 15: The 1st Crystals Revealed!  
_

**_Disclaimer: You all know the drill_**

**_Opening: Has not changed at all._**

* * *

_**At the end of the last adventure...**_

Everyone detransformed back into civilian form… knowing that they had they're work cut out for them if Galaxia and the Sailor Animates knew about the two missing Crystals which they needed to find. They were suddenly transported to Dimension A.

* * *

_**That's when all the Senshi; yes even Luna, Artemis and Seiya of Dimension D; found themselves in the Tojho Falls base...**_

"What is this place?" Luna asked.

"I would like to know the same thing." Artemis said.

"Explain please." Seiya said.

"Well you see, this is the Tojho Falls Base in Dimension A." Setsuna said appearing.

"Why are we here?" Haruhi asked.

"I would like to know the same thing." Orihime said.

"Let me explain things." Mikuru said.

"What do you mean Mikuru?" Konata asked.

"I have been in constant contact with Mikuru. It's time that we reveal the truth of Princess Spring and Princess Vega." Setsuna said referring to Haruhi and Orihime respectively.

"The truth is, I found out that your crystals are broken up into rainbow crystals." Mikuru said.

"And they weren't just divided up into Dimension D. They were sent to Dimension A as well for some odd reason. I believe they call it a fail safe." Setsuna said.

"Okay somebody better explain before I go crazy!" Tomo said.

"Oh you mean more than you already are?" Usa asked as her sisters giggled.

"I mean you can't get much more crazy than insane." The Solaris Twins said as they giggled.

"Hey not funny!" Tomo said.

"Usagi, Usa, Sayomi do you still have your wands?" Jadeite asked.

"Yes we do why?" Sayomi said.

"Could we see them please." Nephrite asked.

"Sure." Usa said.

"Okay." Usagi said.

"I must return to Juban with Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn. Mikuru can you take it from here?" Setsuna asks as she becomes Sailor Pluto.

"I will do my very best Setsuna." Mikuru said.

"Good." Pluto said as she vanished into the time stream.

"As we were saying, we need those wands of yours." Zoicite said as she took the wands from the three that were mentioned and put them in a special compartment in the consul of the computer.

"Now we will just do a few tweaks. Luna and Artemis, we used your knowledge as well as your counterparts' knowledge to do this." Kunzite said.

"What we have counterparts in this dimension?" Luna asked.

"Come again?" Artemis looked a bit confused.

"That's right." Fluorite said appearing.

"Seiya has one too as well as your deceased friends." Azurite said as she appeared next to Fluorite.

"Oh really?" Seiya asked.

The former generals only nodded.

"Used our and our counterparts knowledge to do what?" Luna asked.

"Explain yourselves." Artemis said.

"Hold out your hands Haruhi and Orihime." Bennett said as he appeared.

"We have something for you." Brady said appearing.

"Don't be shy." Ayame said appearing.

"These will help you." Karomi said appearing as well.

"Who are they?" Konata asked.

The other D Senshi wondered the same thing.

"No time for introductions just hold out your hand." Ayame said.

"We will all introduce ourselves properly later." Karomi said.

In Haruhi's hand appeared a copper wand with the symbol of the sun on it. Also in Orihime's hand a Cerulean wand with the symbol of Eris appeared. Also the three that gave their wands to the former generals and current allies received theirs back as well.

"They have been callibrated to find the specific crystals needed for each of you." Orion said to the D Healers/Finishers.

"They will lead you to the location. They will blink as you get close to the location of each of your rainbow crystals." Virgo says pointing to the tips of the wands on each of them.

"We have to find them before Galaxia Supreme and her Croonies do. If we don't both dimensions, A and D will be in danger." Libra said.

"Oh here is a wand for you Nozomi, you should help out too." Gemini said as she flipped and an aqua colored wand appeared on the ground. She then picked it up and gave it to Nozomi.

"Thanks Gemini." Nozomi said.

"No problem." Gemini responded.

With that all the former generals accept for Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Kunzite returned to their various areas.

"So where do we search first?" Haruhi asked.

"We start in Pallet City." Kasumi said.

"That is where the first crystal is possibly found." Shuu said looking at his computer.

The other Senshi that had computers nodded in agreement. As soon as it was learned the quest began.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at Galaxia Supreme's HQ...**_

Sailors Lead Crow and Aluminum Siren pulled something, no two somethings out of subspace.

"What are those?" Cosmic Titanium Kerrokko asked.

"We stole the original crystal right before the Negaverse was defeated. We then called up Professor Nanoha at Team Rocket HQ to do a favor for us." Aluminum Siren said.

Soon Namba's face appeared on the view screen and he was livid.

"It's Namba! Not Nanoha! Just give them the crystal seekers already!" Namba said as he vanished from the screen.

"What a temper." Sailor Tin Nyanko said.

Alluminum Siren and Lead Crow hand a Copper colored crystal and a Cerulean colored crystal to Galaxia Supreme.

"Are these the Star Seeds?" Galaxia Supreme asked.

"No we have to find the parts of each first. The Copper one will track Suns starseed parts and the cerulean one will track Eris of Dimension D's Starseed parts." Lead Crow said.

"Excellent." Galaxia Supreme said cackling.

* * *

_**Back in the Tojho Falls Headquarters...**_

"Okay, let's get going. You know what to do!" Sayomi says as she steps onto the transporter platform with the others.

"Beam us up you four." Kasumi said.

With that they were sent to Pallet City.

* * *

_**Pallet City Gym...Outside...**_

"Is this a real Pokemon Gym?" Konata asked.

"Yes it is. I built it after I beat the Sinnoh league." Sayomi said.

"She did a great job battling." Kasumi said as she cuddled up to Sayomi and passionately kissed her.

"Kasumi-Mama, Sayomi-Papa stop embarrassing us." The Solaris Twins said as they blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry." Kasumi and Sayomi said with a sweatdrop.

"No problem." The Solaris Twins said with a smile.

Sayomi and Kasumi give the tour to the Dimension D Senshi.

It goes from the battle arena to the upstairs apartment and the base under the gym.

* * *

_**Pallet City Gym... SMA Base...**_

"So you mean, that this was all built by the two of you?" Tomo asked.

"Along with some help from Professor Oak." Kasumi said.

"He helped out a lot." Sayomi said.

"So who are the targets?" Ryoko asked.

"We have to find them first." Hikari said.

"So let's get going already!" Haruka said.

"So let's get going!" Ranma said.

"We don't have time to waste!" Akane said.

With that they headed into town.

* * *

_**Pallet City Town Square...**_

The wand wielding Senshi saw there wands glow as they arrived in the Town Square. Hanako and Professor Oak were there.

"Oh no that means..." Sayomi started.

"That they have Rainbow Crystals in them." Kasumi said.

"Oh no!" Usagi and Usa exclaimed. Orihime and Haruhi were thinking the same thing. It's a good thing they found them first.

Rainbow Crystal extraction Activation!" Haruhi and Orihime said together.

Soon the bodies of Hanako and Professor Oak were glowing and changing as the crystals flew into the hands of Haruhi and Orihime. Haruhi's was from Hanako and was Copper, while Orihime's was Cerulean and held by Professor Oak.

They were transformed into Flower Child and Brainy Prof. They started attacking the Senshi.

"Transform now!" everyone said.

"Solar Eternal!"

"Solar Crisis!"

"Terra Crystal Power!"

"Moon Eternal!"

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal Power!"

"Triton Crystal Power!"

"Rhea Crystal Power!"

"Ganymede Crystal Power!"

"Io Crystal Power!"

"Titania Crystal Power!"

"Eris Crystal Power!"

"Haumea Crystal Power!"

"Pallas Crystal Power!"

"Juno Crystal Power!"

"Vesta Crystal Power!"

"Ceres Crystal Power!"

"Sun Cosmic Power!"

"Eris Cosmic Power!"

"Haumea Star Power!"

"Makemake Star Power!"

"Triton Star Power!"

"Phobos Star Power!"

"Deimos Star Power!"

"Rhea Star Power!"

"Ganymede Star Power!"

"Titania Star Power!"

"Pandora Star Power!"

"Charon Star Power!"

"Umbriel Star Power!"

"Juliet Star Power..."

"Elara Star Power!"

"Io Star Power!"

"Oberon Star Power!"

"Titan Star Power!"

"Larissa Star Power!"

"Dione Star Power!"

"Make Up!" They all transformed into their Senshi forms.

Mamoru pulled out a rose and transformed into Tuxedo Kamen.

So the battle begins!

"Solaris Solar Beam Blast!"

"Terra Sand Spiral Smash!"

"Rhea Petal Dance Pummel!"

"Triton Mimic! Rhea Firestorm Smash!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

"Cool that's my attack! I didn't know you could also mimic other attacks Triton of Dimension A Rhea Firestorm Smash!"

"Haumea Page Slicer!"

"Sun Burning Light!"

"Eris Flower Storm!"

"Makemake Spirit Summon!"

The attacks connected not doing much damage. Which was the plan, but they still weren't weak enough to be healed though. The attacks on the Senshi continued.

Aluminum Siren and Lead Crow showed up.

"You are too late for these two ladies! Take this!

"Ceres Flower Storm Smash!"

Ceres Attack hit the Animamates dead on.

"You won't get away with this Sailor Senshi! We will be back!"

"We are counting on it!" The Sailor Quintet Chorused.

"Sailor Moon Kick!" Eternal Sailor Moon said hitting the monsterfied Professor Oak.

The attacks continued on. Some Senshi attacking others, just waiting for the right time to heal.

Eventually the monsterfied Hanako and Professor oak were weak enough to be healed.

"All the healers must work together!" Orion said as he chimed in.

"Right!" Everyone said.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!' Eternal Sailor Moon said.

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Healing Wave Activation!" Eternal Neo Sailor Moon said.

"Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!" Eternal Sailor Solaris said.

"Eris Shell Bell Healing Song Surround!" Sailor Eris(A) said.

"Sol Star Healing Light!" Sailor Sun said.

"Eris Blossom Rejection!" Sailor Eris(D) said.

With that Hanako and Professor Oak were back to normal and the Senshi got the first two Crystals. What is on the Horizon for our Heroes now? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out.

* * *

**_To Be Continued...  
_**

_

* * *

Next Time:_ The D Senshi thinks there should be a base set up, so Konata volunteers her house as an area. What happens when Konata's dad is a Rainbow Crystal Carrier?

_**Next Time on Galactic Senshi:**_ _**Episode 16: Konata's Dad's Loli Complex! **_Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site near you!

**_Senshi included in the next installment:_**

**_Dimension A:_** Sayomi/Solaris, Kasumi/Terra(2), Solaris Court(7), Crystal Tokyo Senshi(7), Neriman Senshi Commanders(2), Mamoru/Tuxedo Kamen, and Usagi/Eternal Sailor Moon(2)(20)

**_Dimension D:_** All the Dimension D Senshi(20)

**_Total Featured:_** 40


	16. 16: Konata's Dad's Loli Complex!

_**Galactic Senshi**_

_**Rated: Fiction Rated T**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Category: Multi-Fic Cross(New Senshi and Galactic Guardians.**_

_**Disclaimer: Same as always we don't own anything but this story and the situations we create Bla Bla Bla...**_

_**Opening: Has not changed at all.  
**_

_****__**Episode 16: Konata's Dad's Loli Complex!**_

_****__**Episode Written By: Emma Iveli**_

_****__**Episode Edited By: AshK**_

_****__**

* * *

  
**_

_**Everyone sat in base while looking at the two rainbow Crystals they had.**_

"You know what I was thinking we need a really cool base in our Dimension." Said Haruhi.

"That would be a good idea." Said Konata.

"Where should we put it?" asked Kagura.

Everyone began to think.

"How about putting the entrance, near my house." Said Konata.

"Wouldn't your dad notice?" asked Kasumi.

"That is what I was wondering too." Sayomi said.

"Well about that." Said Konata she looked away and said, "He wouldn't mind seeing a bunch of high school girls around the area."

This made everyone sweat drop.

"Um on a scale of 1 to 10… what kind of pervert is your father." Said Kasumi.

"I hope he like isn't like Happosai." Sayomi said.

"He's pretty low the scale. He has been escorted out of schools during sports festivals for taking pictures but nothing too bad." Said Konata.

Everyone sweat dropped when they heard that.

"Okay! Here's the plan!" said Haruhi.

Haruhi began to tell everyone her plan on what to do…

* * *

_**Meanwhile in the Galaxia HQ…**_

"So the Sailor Senshi already have two of the Rainbow Crystals… what are we going to do now?" asked Galaxia Supreme.

"Let's just hope we find the next one before the Senshi do." Said Cosmic Pewter Fox.

* * *

_**Sometime later at Konata's house...**_

"I'm home! And I brought friends!" said Konata.

"Oh hello there." Said Konata's father, Sojiro, "Oh I haven't met them before."

"This is Rukia, Osaka, Tomo and Momo… they all go to different school." Said Konata.

"It's nice to meet you." Said Sojiro, "So are you all staying for dinner."

"Maybe." Said Rukia.

"That's good." Said Sojiro, who left the room.

"Wow… I was expecting someone like Mr. Kimura." Said Tomo.

"Yeah… I bet you didn't think we were going to go that route." Said Konata.

They headed to Konata's room to come up with a plan in case anything happened during construction. They passed the living room and gasped at what Sojiro was doing.

"He's playing one of those games…" said Momo with a sweat drop.

"Just ignore him." Said Rukia.

They go to Konata's room and saw that it was filled with anime stuff.

"So what's the plan again? I forgot." Said Osaka.

"We distract my dad if he hears anything weird." Said Konata.

"Oh right." Said Osaka.

Outside… they were laying out plans with building the base.

"How are we going to create the base again?" asked Orihime.

Everyone sweat dropped… as they realized they had no idea how to build the base here.

"Maybe we should head inside and talk about it with the others." Said Kasumi.

Everyone else nodded…

They rang the bell and Sojiro opened the door, Tsukasa and Kagami were in the front.

"Oh hello…" said Sojiro, "Konata's upstairs."

"Okay." Said Kagami.

Sojiro looked at Mikuru, Miyuki (whom he hasn't met), and Sakaki and mumbled "Girls are growing up faster these days".

Causing everyone to sweat drop.

Haruhi heard beeping and she took out her wand.

"Uh-oh…" said Haruhi.

"He has a rainbow Crystal…" said Orihime.

Haruhi and Orihime head up to Konata's room.

* * *

_**Upstairs, in Konata's cramped room.**_

"What do you mean my dad had a rainbow Crystal!" shouted Konata in shock.

"It's true." Said Haruhi taking out her wand, which was still blinking.

"Very true." Solaris and Neo Solaris said pulling out their wands which were also blinking.

"This is proof." Usa said as she showed her blinking wand.

"What are we going to do?" asked Orihime.

"First off! I think we all need to get out of this room… it's cramped." Muttered Karin.

"Okay… but first we have to figure out what to do with my dad. After all it's better not to trash my house with a fight." Said Konata with a sweat drop.

That's when there was a crash down stairs.

"What was that?" asked Konata.

* * *

_**Downstairs, Konata's dad glared at the woman who appeared.**_

"Who are you and what are you doing here!" he shouted.

"We're here to get the Rainbow Crystal within you!" said Cosmic Pewter Fox.

"What are you talking about!" shouted Sojiro.

That's when Cosmic Pewter Fox abstracted the gold crystal from within him.

It transformed into a monster.

"Lolicon Writer!"

"Stop right there!" shouted a voice.

They turned to see the Sailor Senshi.

"How dare you do that to him! Sailor Haumea will make you pay!" shouted Sailor Haumea.

"Why do you even care that we attack this man?" asked Cosmic Titanium Kerokko.

"I have my reasons." Said Sailor Haumea.

"Well either way we must go." Said Cosmic Pewter Fox holding up the gold crystal.

The two of them disappeared in a flash of light.

"They got the crystal!" cried Sailor Sun.

Lolicon Writer turned to them with a smirk that was a mixture of evil and perverted.

"All right everyone time for a fight!" said Sailor Haumea.

"Hey that's my line!" yelled Sailor Sun.

"Your line? I thought it was like my line?" Sailor Solaris said.

"Why would it be your line, this isn't your dimension?" Sailor Sun said.

"Oh yeah that's right, sorry." Sailor Solaris said with a sweatdrop.

"Yeah… but it's my dad." Said Sailor Haumea.

"Okay, I'll give you that." Said Sailor Sun with a sweat drop.

"Haumea Page Slicer!"

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Deimos Gem Barrage!"

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

"Dione Book Explosion!"

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!"

"Titania Fruit Salad Mixer!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

All of the attacks hit the monster.

"Sailor Sun heal him now!" shouted Sailor Haumea.

"Right!" said Sailor Sun.

"Sol Star Healing Light!"

And so the monster turned back into Sojiro.

"Why did Sailor Sun heal him?" asked Sailor Eris (A).

"Don't worry about it…" said Sailor Eris (D).

"Dad!" cried Sailor Haumea.

"Um… maybe you should Detransform first." Said Sailor Phobos (D).

"Oh… right." Said Sailor Haumea with a laugh.

Sometime later everyone was fixing up the house due to the fight.

"Thanks for fixing up the house." Said Sojiro.

"It's no problem." Said Haruhi.

"You know I'd thought he'd be worse from what I heard." Said Kagura.

"Hey I remember you… didn't you once bother me while walking to school." Said Osaka finally remembering something.

Everyone sweat dropped when they heard this.

"I think I'm going to go outside for a break." Said Haruhi.

Outside, there was indeed something going. Rukia remembered she had someone who owed her a favor… and he was somehow able to make a giant room underground somehow… and what was great was there was no questions asked.

The man and his mysterious (and gigantic) assistant arrived… both of them were wearing masks so they couldn't see their faces.

"Thank you for doing this." Said Rukia.

"It's no problem." Said the man who sighed.

"Hey… wait a second… I know you…" said Haruhi, "You're that shop keeper from Karakura Town!"

"No of course not." Said the man.

"No… I know it's you… you're still wearing your hat." Said Karin who was also outside.

Everyone sweat dropped when they heard that… easily since they noticed the green and white stripped hat.

"You love that hat way too much." Said Rukia with a sweat drop.

Haruhi decided to go back in, she sighed, Sayomi followed her.

"They have the second crystal… I can't believe they have the second crystal." She thought.

"Worried about your crystal?" Sayomi said from behind Haruhi

"Who said that? Show yourself now!" Haruhi said angrily.

"Um like Haruhi, turn around before I have Orion shock you." Sayomi said.

"Oops sorry Sayomi." Haruhi said. "And yes, I am worried about the crystal."

"Don't forget we have five more of your crystals to find and six more of Orihimes." Sayomi said.

"Oh yeah that's right. Sorry about that." Haruhi said.

"Hey don't worry about it. I was in your position before as well." Sayomi said.

"You were? How?" Haruhi asked.

"Let's go up to Konata's room." Sayomi said taking Haruhi by the arm.

"Okay okay, you don't have to drag me." Haruhi said as she followed.

"Sorry about that." Sayomi said as her and Haruhi arrived in Konata's room.

Sayomi shut the door behind her and Haruhi.

"So what about your crystal?" Haruhi said pointing to Sayomi's Eternal Broach.

Sayomi summons her bronze crystal.

"Well, I had to search for 15 Crystals to find mine." Sayomi said.

"Fifteen? Why?" Haruhi asked.

"I never did figure out why. I guess it was to be different from our Usagi." Sayomi said.

"Oh you mean Eternal Moon from your dimension?" Haruhi asked.

Sayomi nodded.

"I was surprised. The rainbow crystals were inside of one of my friends. Who you know as Hikari/Sailor Titania of my dimension." Sayomi said.

"Then how is it she is a Senshi?" Haruhi asked confused.

"I don't know the answer to that for sure either." Sayomi said.

"Oh so you mean she somehow was a shadow beast and a senshi? That's weird." Haruhi said.

That's when Shuu came into to the room as Saika.

"Um Shuu why are you Saika?" Sayomi asked.

"Well because it looks better when a girl goes up to a girls room. I have found the next Crystal. This time I only found one. Weird huh?" Saika asked.

"Whose is it?" Haruhi asked.

"See for yourself Haruhi." Saika said as she summoned her computer. "It is Orihime's." Saika said.

"How do you know?" Sayomi asked.

"Because look at the Eris symbol, it's Cerulean." Saika said.

"Oh I see so where is it?" Sayomi asked.

"It's in Petalburg City, Hoenn." Saika said.

"Wait is that where Haruka is from?" Haruhi asked.

"It is indeed. So we have to go there. So I need you to gather all of your Senshi behind the house and I will gather mine as well as the Crystal Tokyo Senshi and my daughters." Sayomi said as she sent out her signal to the Galactic Guardians and Crystal Tokyo Senshi that were present.

A chorus of voices came over her communicator with the affirmative.

Haruhi did the same thing. The voices of her Senshi echoed as well.

* * *

_**Back Yard of Konata's...**_

"Okay is everyone here?" Saika asked.

"We don't want to leave anyone behind." Haruhi said.

"Okay now that everyone is present and accounted for. Orion to Nephrite come in. Take us to the Solar Palace in Dimension A." Orion said.

"I read you loud and clear Orion. Nephrite out." Nephrite said as he transported everyone.

Where one adventure ends another begins. What is in store for the Senshi now? Only time will tell. Stay tuned to find out.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**

* * *

Next Time:**_ The location of the next Crystal has been found in Petalburg City. The Senshi go there only to discover that Haruka's mother Mitsuko is the carrier of the crystal for some odd reason. Will the Senshi get this crystal or will Galaxia Supreme's Animamates get it? Only one way to find out, Stay Tuned!

_**Next Time on Galactic Senshi:**_ _**Episode 17: Petalburg City Crystal Clash!**_ Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you! Stay Tuned to find out what happens next!

**_Senshi included in the next installment:_**

**_Dimension A:_** Sayomi/Solaris, Kasumi/Terra(2), Solaris Court(7), Crystal Tokyo Senshi(7), Neriman Senshi Commanders(2), Mamoru/Tuxedo Kamen, and Usagi/Eternal Sailor Moon(2)(20)

**_Dimension D:_** All the Dimension D Senshi(20)

**_Total Featured:_** 40


	17. 17: Petalburg City Crystal Clash!

_**Galactic Senshi**_

_**Rated: Fiction Rated T**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Category: Multi-Fic Cross(New Senshi and Galactic Guardians.)**_

_**Disclaimer: Same as always we don't own anything but this story and the situations we create Bla Bla Bla...**_

_**Opening: Has not changed at all.  
**_

_****__**Episode 17: **__**Petalburg City Crystal Clash!**_

_****__**Episode Written By: AshK**_

_****__**Author's Note: wow, it's been 10 months and 1 Day since I updated. Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 17 of Galactic Senshi. I meant to make some adjustments, but accidentally deleted the chapter instead so I had to re-post it. Sorry about that!  
**_

_****__**

* * *

**_

_**Back Yard of Konata's...**_

"Okay is everyone here?" Saika asked.

"We don't want to leave anyone behind." Haruhi said.

Sayomi's eyes turned from Blue to Brown as more of her Silver Millennium memories came to her.

"Okay from now on, I am so going by Satoko." Satoko said.

"Why?" Everyone chorused.

"Let's just say that more memories came to me." Satoko said.

_'I have a brother from the Silver Millennium? I wonder where he is?' _Satoko thought to herself.

"Okay now that everyone is present and accounted for. Orion to Nephrite come in. Take us to the Solar Palace in Dimension A." Orion said.

"I read you loud and clear Orion. Nephrite out." Nephrite said as he transported everyone.

* * *

_**Solar Palace Dimension A...**_

The Senshi from both A and D landed gracefully.

"I wish we could land like this all the time." Haruhi said.

Haruhi's Senshi nodded in agreement.

"That can be arranged." Pluto said as she appeared out of nowhere surprising everyone and causing the to fall over anime style.

"How is that possible?" Mikuru asked.

"I need your communicators and Time Keys and the smartest Senshi." Setsuna said after reverting to her civilian form.

"Okay will do." Momoko said as she got up from her spot at the table followed by Shuu. They hooked up their computers to the Consul of the big computer.

Chiyo-Chan then hooked up her computer to the big computer.

Ryoko also hooked up her computer to the main one. Yuki did the exact same thing.

"Now insert your communicators and Time Keys into the modification unit." Setsuna said.

"Activating the Modification unit." Shuu said as he pressed the start button.

In a matter of 10 to 15 minutes the unit opened up revealing new communicators to everyone.

"The Dimension transport button allows you to portal anywhere in Dimension A, B, C, and D; however we haven't made any contact with Dimension C yet." Momoko said. "All you like have to do is press the new dimensional transport button and think about where you like want to go."

"No more falling on our butts." Hoshi said.

The Senshi as well as the advisers all cheered.

"Now the next order of business," Haruka said. "Is to get to Petalburg City to find that crystal."

"Momoko who's crystal is it?" Ryoko asked.

"It's one of Orihime's. Haruka since we are going to your hometown of Petalburg, you lead the way." Momoko said.

Haruka nodded and activated the dimension transport button to Petalburg.

"Follow me everybody." Haruka said as she entered the portal.

"So where are we going?" Haruhi asked.

"We are going to my Gym." Haruka said from inside the portal.

The rest of the Senshi and advisors entered the portal after Haruka.

* * *

_**Petalburg City Gym...**_

In a matter of five seconds they arrived in the gym battle arena luckily the gym was closed to challengers at the moment as they arrived through the portal. Mitsuko(AKA Caroline Mother of May/Haruka and Max/Masato, as well as wife to Norman/Senri). All of a sudden, Shuu picked up another crystal signature. This time it was one of Haruhi's.

"Haruka, I am so glad to see you! Who are your new friends? I recognize Shuu and the others, Hey why is Satoshi female at the moment?" Mitsuko asked.

"Something to do with my upgrade." Satoko said. "Please call me Satoko when I am in this form."

"Who are the two Lovely Pink-Haired Young Ladies with you that are clinging to you and Kasumi?"

"They are the twins. We will explain things later." Satoko said regarding her now 15 year old future daughters.

"Um are you sure it's a good idea to divulge Senshi stuff?" Haruhi asked. "Also Shuu what did you pick up?"

"I picked up another Crystal. Also her and Senri know about the Senshi stuff so does Haruka's Brother Masato." Shuu said.

"Whose is it?" Haruhi asked.

"It's yours." Shuu said.

"What are you guys talking about and who are the twenty faces that I have never seen before? Are they Senshi too?" Mitsuko asked.

The D Senshi just nodded in response and introduced themselves one by one.

"Nice to meet all of you." Mitsuko said.

Senri had entered the room before the D Senshi introduced themselves.

By this time the portal that Haruka and the others have come out of was closed.

Another portal opened up and two Animamates came out. It was Iron mouse and Cosmic Lead Crow.

"We will be taking your Crystals now!" Iron Mouse said as she activated her crystal extraction.

"So we will rule the world along with our queen Galaxia Supreme!" Cosmic Lead Crow said.

The crystals were extracted, but Haruhi and Orihime grabbed them before the Animamates could take them.

"Dang it! Too slow! We will be back Silver Moon Alliance." The two Animamates said as they returned into their portal without the crystals.

"Galaxia Supreme is not going to like this." Iron Mouse said.

"I know, we will just have to deal with our punishment." Cosmic Lead Crow said.

Senri and Mitsuko soon turned into monsters and attacked.

"Oh no! We have to save them! Io Crystal Power Make up!" Haruka said.

"I agree with you hon! Rhea Crystal Power Make Up!" Shuu said.

Soon the rest of the Senshi followed suit.

"Solaris Solar Beam Blast!"

"Terra Sand Spiral Smash!"

"Sun Burning Light!"

"Eris Flower Storm!"

All the Senshi continued to attack using their weakest ones. Soon they were weak enough.

"I will take Senri! Sol Star Healing Light!"

"I guess Mitsuko is mine. Eris Blossom Rejection."

With that the two Petalburg Gym residence were healed and didn't even remember being under the Animamates control.

"Well Mother," Io(A) said. "We have to get going."

"See all of you later!" Mitsuko said as she hugged her currently Senshified daughter.

"We will see you later. Thanks for doing whatever you did." Senri said as he also hugged his currently Senshified daughter.

"No problem." Io(A) said. "See you later love you!"

With that Io(A) opened a portal and entered it followed by the rest of the Senshi A and D. The portal closed right after the last Senshi entered.

Well in a twist of fate, two crystals were found in Petalburg. What will happen now? Stay Tuned to find out.

Current Crystal Count: Sailor Animamates and Galaxia Supreme: 1 Silver Moon Alliance: 4

5 down, 9 to go stay tuned for more.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**

* * *

Next Time:**_ The Senshi return to Dimension D. It seems the next two crystals are waiting at North High. Who are the holders of these crystals? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out.

_**Next Time on Galactic Senshi:**_ _**Episode 18: North High: Where are the Crystals?**_ Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you! Stay Tuned to find out what happens next!

**_Senshi included in the next installment:_**

**_Dimension A:_** Satoko/Solaris, Kasumi/Terra(2), Solaris Court(7), Crystal Tokyo Senshi(7), Neriman Senshi Commanders(2), Mamoru/Tuxedo Kamen, and Usagi/Eternal Sailor Moon(2)(20)

**_Dimension D:_** All the Dimension D Senshi(20)

**_Total Featured:_** 40

_**AshK's Author's note:**_ Check out the poll question on my account. It regards my tenth Anniversary at fanfictiondotnet. Please vote, I would appreciate it. ~Peace, out, AshK


	18. 18: North High: Where are the Crystals?

_**Galactic Senshi  
**_

_**Rated: T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Category: Multi-Fic Cross (Galactic Guardians Saga and New Senshi Saga)  
**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Episode Written By: Emma Iveli**_

_**Edited and Expanded Upon By: AshK  
**_

_**Emma's Note: Sorry for not updating for a while... I've been having a burn out lately. Sorry… hope you all enjoy the chapter…**_

**_Discalaimer: Emma and I do not own Pokemon, Azumanga Daioh, Ranma 1/2, Bleach, Lucky Star or any of the other anime this fic may cover so don't sue us._**

**_Episode 18: North High: Where are the Crystals?_**

* * *

_**They were in the Senshi base of Dimension D… on the computers the next two appeared...**_

"You have to be kidding me." Moaned Haruhi.

"You know them?" asked Kasumi.

"They're classmates of ours." Said Momo.

"Haruhi didn't you date Taniguchi for a short period of time?" asked Ryoko.

"For five minutes." Answered Haruhi.

"Five minutes?" asked everyone else in shock.

"How can you date someone for five minutes?" asked Kasumi in shock.

"I'd rather not go into details." Sighed Haruhi.

"Either way…" said Satoko changing the subject, "We should be focus on the getting the crystals."

"Okay we have to follow them." Said Haruhi, "Make sure they're never attacked."

Haruhi looked at Momo and Ryoko, both of them sweat dropped.

_'Those two had to join the S.O.S. Brigade.'_ Thought Satoko with a giant sweat drop.

* * *

_**The next day, during lunch, Ryoko and Momo had it together while Kyon had lunch with the two crystal holders… err… those two guys… um… Taniguchi and Kunikida… yeah that's the right one…**_

"You know… I haven't really rated Momo yet." Said Taniguchi.

"Well don't." said Kyon.

"She is a pretty girl, but a bit too much flat." Said Taniguchi.

* * *

_**Elsewhere in the Soul Society...**_

_'Why do I suddenly want t kill one of Momo's classmates?'_ thought Toshiro.

* * *

_**Back at North High…**_

"But other than that she's pretty cute." Said Kunikida, "A-."

"I wish you wouldn't say that about her." Said Kyon.

"Oh yeah… she was recruited into the Brigade." Said Taniguchi, "What scares me more is that Ryoko joined."

He looked at Momo and Ryoko talking.

"I think there's something weird going on there." Said Taniguchi.

"No there's not." Said Kyon.

"Really?" asked Taniguchi.

"Before she left Ryoko and Nagato are close since they lived in the same apartment building, she hadn't had a chance to join either the literary club or the S.O.S. Brigade. When she moved back, Nagato offered to be roommates since the apartment she used to have was taken and there were no empty ones." Explained Kyon.

That was the story he was told in case any one got really suspicious that Ryoko joined the S.O.S. Brigade.

* * *

_**Later that day. Taniguchi and Kunikida were walking home...**_

Kunikida looked behind him and saw nothing.

"What is it?" asked Taniguchi.

"It felt as if someone was follow us." He said.

Both Momo and Ryoko were hiding behind a trashcan, the two of them breathed a sigh of relief.

It wasn't that they wanted the two know they were following them, it's just that Taniguchi was a notorious pervert. IT was better him not knowing that they were following them.

Kunikida was better than Taniguchi. So that one would be so bad.

That was when Sailor Pewter Fox and Sailor Titanium Kerokko appeared.

"There you two are." Said Sailor Pewter Fox.

"What are you talking about." Said Taniguchi clearly confused.

The two of them extracted the two crystals.

"Stop right there!" shouted a voice.

They saw the two Senshi standing there.

"There's only two of you." Laughed Sailor Titanium Kerokko.

That was when the other Senshi appeared.

"So it's one of each right?" asked Sailor Eris.

"That's right." Said Sailor Pandora.

"I don't care if you protect that weird moon from that hit movie you're not getting the Crystal." Said Sailor Titanium Kerokko.

"What?" asked Sailor Pandora, "Um… my moon is a tiny moon of Saturn."

"Really?" asked Sailor Titanium Kerokko, "That's good to know."

That was when the two boys turned into monsters.

"All right! Attack them!" order Sailor Titanium Kerokko.

The Taniguchi monster was about to attack them when Sailor Haumea took out of an ash trey and threw at him.

"Why did you just throw an ashtray at me!" yelled the Taniguchi.

"I honestly don't know…" said Sailor Haumea, "It just felt right."

"All right… let's do this…" said Sailor Solaris not sure what to say after what Sailor Haumea just did.

"Right!" said the other Sailor Senshi.

"Juliet Data Stream…"

"Haumea Paper Slicer!"

"Rhea Fire Strom Smash!"

"Titania Fruit Salad Mix-up!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

"Io Magma Wheel Wallup!"

The four attacks hit the Taniguchi monster.

"Eris, can you do it." said Sailor Sun, "I don't care for him."

Sailor Eris sweat dropped when she said that.

"He's the one you dated, isn't he?" asked Sailor Solaris.

"That's right." Said Sailor Sun.

"Eris Blossom Rejection!"

Taniguchi was healed that just left the Kunikida monster.

"Ganymede Rock Slide Wave Wallup!"

"Dione Book Explosion!"

"Elara Snowstorm Blast!"

The Kunikida monster sent out a blast of energy.

"Charon Time Reversal!"

The blast of energy was sent right back at the Kunikida monster.

"Titan Earth Shaker!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

It was time to heal Kunikida.

"Sun Sol Healing Light!"

With that Kunikida returned to normal.

The two Sailor Animates began to laugh.

"We still have the Crystals" said Sailor Titanium Kerokko.

That was when Sailor Pandora gave her a sharp kick, sending her to the ground, she managed to get the crystal form her, giving a clam pleasant smile, which caused most of the other Senshi to sweat drop.

"She scares me sometimes." Said Sailor Ganymede (D).

Sailor Pewter Fox picked up Sailor Titanium Kerokko, and then both of them disappeared before they could even take the other crystal.

"She took the Crystal." Cried Sailor Eris (D).

"That was yours too." Said Sailor Moon.

Sailor Eris nodded.

"Don't worry… we still have the majority, they only have two so far." Said Sailor Solaris.

"That's right!" said Sailor Sun, "Let's not worry until something really bad happens."

"It doesn't sound good when you say it like that." Pointed out Sailor Phobos (D) with a sweat drop.

"But she's right about it. We don't have to worry about it just yet, we still have to find more Crystals." Explained Sailor Moon.

The other Senshi nodded knowing that she was right. After all they were more than half way done and they had more crystals than Galaxia.

With that they portaled back to the Solar Kingdom Palace in Dimension A.

* * *

**_Solar Kingdom Palace Dimension A..._**

"Okay so does anyone have any idea where the next two crystals are?" Kasumi asked as she looked at the screen of Kanto, Orange Archipelago, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and a strange looking region that almost looked like New York.

"What is this strange region here?" Satoko asks.

"That is Unova. It's a region that is really far away from the five we are used to as well as Nerima and Juban." Orion said.

"We will wait on that for a while." Libra said.

"I honestly don't think there are any crystals there." Gemini said.

"Hey there might be. After all, I come from there." Airisu said.

"You never know from the data of past crystal hunts, it seems that they may appear anytime and anywhere." Draco said.

"I agree." Virgo said.

"So Shuu what do the computers say about the next two crystals?" Haruka asked while petting Libra.

"It seems that the next two crystals are in Pewter City, Kanto." Momoko said as she checked her computer.

"Oh no! Takeshi may be one of the holders! Again." Sayo said.

"Huh? Again what do you mean." Haruhi said.

"I may be remembering wrong, but I think Takeshi was the holder of one of my crystals." Satoko said.

"So you think he may be holding one of our crystals?" Orohime asked.

"It is possible. However Takeshi's family is not out of the question either." Umi said.

"Well where are they?" The D Senshi asked a bit annoyed.

"The computers are still searching." Akane said.

Uh-oh where exactly in Pewter City are the next two crystals? Only time will tell. Stay tuned to find out!

Current Crystal Count: Sailor Animamates and Galaxia Supreme: 2 Silver Moon Alliance: 5

7 down, 7 to go stay tuned for more.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Next Time:**_ The next two crystals are found in Pewter City, but who are the holders of the crystals? To find out stay tuned!

_**Next Time on Galactic Senshi:**_ _**Episode 19: Pewter City? Where Next?**_ Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you! Stay Tuned to find out what happens next!

**_Senshi included in the next installment:_**

**_Dimension A:_** Satoko/Solaris, Kasumi/Terra(2), Solaris Court(7), Crystal Tokyo Senshi(7), Neriman Senshi Commanders(2), Mamoru/Tuxedo Kamen, and Usagi/Eternal Sailor Moon(2)(20)

**_Dimension D:_** All the Dimension D Senshi(20)

**_Total Featured:_** 40


	19. 19: Pewter City, Where Next?

_**Galactic Senshi  
**_

_**Rated: T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Category: Multi-Fic Cross (Galactic Guardians Saga and New Senshi Saga)  
**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Episode Written By: AshK  
**_

_**Note from AshK: Sorry for not updating for a while... I've been focussing on my own stories and haven't had time to really update this joint story. Sorry… hope you all enjoy the chapter…**_

**_Discalaimer: Emma and I do not own Pokemon, Azumanga Daioh, Ranma 1/2, Bleach, Lucky Star or any of the other anime this fic may cover so don't sue us._**

**_Episode 19: Pewter City? Where Next?_**

* * *

**_Solar Kingdom Palace Dimension A..._**

"Okay so does anyone have any idea where the next two crystals are?" Kasumi asked as she looked at the screen of Kanto, Orange Archipelago, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and a strange looking region that almost looked like New York.

"What is this strange region here?" Satoko asks.

"That is Unova. It's a region that is really far away from the five we are used to as well as Nerima and Juban." Orion said.

"We will wait on that for a while." Libra said.

"I honestly don't think there are any crystals there." Gemini said.

"Hey there might be. After all, I come from there." Airisu said.

"You never know from the data of past crystal hunts, it seems that they may appear anytime and anywhere." Draco said.

"I agree." Virgo said.

"So Shuu what do the computers say about the next two crystals?" Haruka asked while petting Libra.

"It seems that the next two crystals are in Pewter City, Kanto." Momoko said as she checked her computer.

"Oh no! Takeshi may be one of the holders! Again." Sayo said.

"Huh? Again what do you mean." Haruhi said.

"I may be remembering wrong, but I think Takeshi was the holder of one of my crystals." Satoko said.

"So you think he may be holding one of our crystals?" Orohime asked.

"It is possible. However Takeshi's family is not out of the question either." Umi said.

"Well where are they?" The D Senshi asked a bit annoyed.

"The computers are still searching." Akane said.

"The data is finished downloading. The suspicions were correct, it's in Pewter City. Nurse Joi and Officer Junsa of Pewter City are the targets." Shuu said.

"So our friend Takeshi and his family are safe for the time being." Haruka said.

"We need to transform and get to Pewter City!" Satoko said.

"Haumea Crystal Power Make Up!" Airisu said as she transformed into Sailor Haumea of Dimension A.

"Haumea Star Power Make Up!" Konata said as she transfromed into the Sailor Haumea of Dimension D.

"Solar Eternal Make Up!" Satoko said as she transformed into Eternal Sailor Solaris.

"Sun Star Power Make Up!" Haruhi said as she transformed into Sailor Sun.

The other Senshi soon followed suit.

"Rion, I know you are here, show yourself!" Eternal Solaris said as she remembered that she had a younger brother in the Silver Millennium.

"Okay okay. I guess I will transform too. Solar Armor Activation Energize!" Rion said as he transformed into the Solar Knight.

With that they all portaled to Pewter City.

* * *

**_Pewter City..._**

Several random phages littered the streets they were quickly healed and were recovering in the hospital.

The Senshi were then surveying from the rooftops and noticed Tin Nyanko and Iron Mouse heading to the Gym.

Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny had just left the Pokemon Center the wands started blinking as the Senshi and Solar Knight landed in front of them.

"You guys have something inside of you that we need to get before some really bad people do." Eternal Solaris said.

"We really need the crystals inside of you." Airisu said.

"Um okay go ahead and take whatever is inside of us. We would rather have you Senshi with the crystals than these bad guys.

Sun and Eris(D) nodded as they each extracted a Silver Crystal for Sun and a Bronze Crystal for Eris(D). The Nurse and Officer quickly turned into monsters and were weakened and healed before they could attack as the two crystals found went directly to the Solar Palace.

All of a sudden there were a couple of screams coming from the Pewter Gym.

The Senshi rushed there only to see that Takeshi and Forrest had turned into the Rock Gym Duo and started attacking.

"You are too late Sailor Senshi. We got crystals and you didn't Nya!" Tin Nyanko said as she stuck her tongue out at our heroes.

"We win this time SMA! We will be back!" Iron Mouse said as she too stuck her tongue out at our heroes.

"Don't be so sure. Maybe you have gotten two crystals, but we have also gotten two of our own. We will be seeing you later Iron Mouse and Tin Nyanko!" Sun said.

"You won't win this war!" Eris(D) said.

With that the two Animamates disappeared in a phone booth.

Soon Takeshi-monster and Forrest-monster were weakened enough to heal.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Eternal Moon said.

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Healing Activation!" Eternal Neo Moon said.

With that Takeshi and Forrest were healed and sent to the hospital to recover as our heroes portaled back to the Solar Palace.

* * *

**_Solar Palace Dimension A..._**

The Senshi and Solar Knight have now de-transformed and were looking at their recently acquired crystals and sadness at the other two that they lost to the bad guys.

"No need to worry Haruhi and Orihime we will get all of your crystals back that the bad guys took." Hikari said.

"Yeah no need to worry!" Airisu said.

"Hey that's my line!" Hikari said as she started arguing with Airisu over whose line it is.

"I am a Gym Leader so I should be able to take credit for that line!" Airisu said.

"I am the one that originally said it!" Hikari said.

A cat fight commenced as they were both shocked by Orion and Draco into submission.

Everyone laughed as the rest of the day went on without incident as Hikari and Airisu were on their backs on the floor of the palace twitching from the Thunderbolt from Orion and the Dragon Pulse from Draco.

Current Crystal Count: Sailor Animamates and Galaxia Supreme: 4 Silver Moon Alliance: 7

11 down, 3 to go stay tuned for more.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Next Time:**_ After unexpectedly finding four crystals in Pewter, the group is at a loss as to where the last three will pop up. Not even the Computer Senshi know where they will pop up. Where will they pop up and who will triumph? Only time will tell. Stay Tuned to find out.

_**Next Time on Galactic Senshi:**_ _**Episode 20: The Last Three Crystals, Where are They?**_ Coming Soon to a Fanfiction Site Near you! Stay Tuned to find out what happens next!

**_Senshi included in the next installment:_**

**_Dimension A:_** Satoko/Solaris, Kasumi/Terra(2), Solaris Court(7), Crystal Tokyo Senshi(7), Neriman Senshi Commanders(2), Mamoru/Tuxedo Kamen, and Usagi/Eternal Sailor Moon(2)(20)

**_Dimension D:_** All the Dimension D Senshi(20)

**_Total Featured:_** 40

**_Note from AshK: _**Sorry for the lack of action in the battle, I had an action packed battle all written down when this site went crazy so I just had to rewrite the little section of the chapter I had left. So that's the reason for the lack of action. I do hope you forgive me and enjoy this chapter despite it all! Please read and review!


	20. 20: Last 3 Crystals, Where are they?

_**Galactic Senshi  
**_

_**Rated: T for Romance and Violence**_

_**Category: Multi-Fic Cross (Galactic Guardians Saga and New Senshi Saga)  
**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Episode Written By: Emma Iveli**_

_**Edited and Expanded Upon By: AshK  
**_

**_Discalaimer: Emma and I do not own Pokemon, Azumanga Daioh, Ranma 1/2, Bleach, Lucky Star or any of the other anime this fic may cover so don't sue us._**

_**Episode 20: The Last Three Crystals, Where are They?**_

* * *

Sailor Pewter Fox, who was essentially a gagger genius was working on something.

"Hey Pewter Fox, what are you working on?" asked Sailor Titanium Kerokko.

"A virus." Said Sailor Pewter Fox.

Sailor Titanium Kerokko went pale, "What kind of virus?"

"Computer." Said Sailor Pewter Fox, "Like I would create some sort of virus like that."

"What kind of Computer Virus?" asked Sailor Titanium Kerokko.

"One that will rob the Senshi of the ability to find the Rainbow Crystal Carriers." Examined Sailor Pewter Fox, "It will be extremely difficult to remove them... even with certain abilities."

She continued to Create when it was ready she sent it.

"Now we can find the last three in peace." Said Sailor Pewter Fox with an evil smile.

* * *

_**At the Sailor Senshi base, there was loud beeping. The Senshi with computers began to check what was wrong...**_

"The programs to find the Rainbow Crystal Holders are down." Said Chiyo-Chan.

"Is that even possible?" asked Satoko.

"It's caused by a virus." Said Yuki, "To prevent us from finding out who the Crystal Carriers are."

"What!" yelled everyone else in the room.

They needed to have a meeting…

"We need to figure out areas where the next crystals are." Said Haruhi.

"We haven't checked out our school." Pointed out Yomi.

"No one from Karakura Town either." Said Tatsuki.

"We should check those areas." Said Kasumi.

Everyone nodded and decided split into two groups.

* * *

_**At the Villains HQ, they found out the last three Rainbow Crystals...**_

"All right! Let's go get them! Because of my Virus the Senshi don't know about it!" said Sailor Pewter Fox.

* * *

_**At a random sushi bar, Yukari and Minamo were having lunch… well… Minamo was...**_

"Just because it's a Saturday doesn't mean you should get drunk." Said Minamo with a sweat drop.

Minamo paid for the tab and she dragged away her friend and coworker. As she left the Sushi bar she saw a group of her students (who also happened to be the Sailor Senshi) looking for the next Crystal Carriers.

"Wow, so Yukari is already hammered." Said Tomo.

"Yes… unfortunately." Said Minamo with a sweat drop.

"But it's barely passed noon." Said Kagura.

"Oh hey! Today's Saturday what are you doing here?" asked Yukari.

"I need to take her home." Said Minamo dragging away the poor teacher.

The groups which also consisted of other Senshi as well got a feeling.

"At least one of them is a Carrier." Said Satoko who was in this group.

The other Senshi nodded and decided to follow the two teachers.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Karakura Town…**_

"So do you think we'll run into one of the missing Crystal Carriers?" asked Rukia.

"Hey! Rukia! Orihime! Tatsuki!" yelled a voice.

"Who is that?" asked Usagi.

"No one… ignore him." Said Tatsuki.

"Why are you ignoring me?" cried the person who was Keigo.

Ryoko who was also in the group looked at him.

"I think he, might be one of the carriers." She said.

"Are you sure?" asked Tatsuki.

"I might be wrong." Said Ryoko.

Everyone sweat dropped at Keigo walked away.

"Well a hunch is better than nothing." Said Momo.

* * *

_**Back with the first group they followed their teachers discreetly...**_

"So who is she?" asked Akane.

"Our teacher." Said Osaka.

"What, really?" asked Akane, she sweat dropped, "Then again I really shouldn't be surprised knowing my teachers…"

* * *

_**That was when Sailor Pewter Fox showed up…**_

"I have found two of the Rainbow Crystals… and the Sailor Senshi hasn't figure it out!" she laughed evilly.

"Crystals? I want to see the pretty Crystals." Said Yukari.

Sailor Titanium Kerokko who was with sweat dropped.

"I think she's drunk." She said.

"Thank you captain Obvious!" said Sailor Pewter Fox.

That was when the Rainbow Crystal was abstracted from both of the teachers.

"Stop right there!" shouted a voice.

They turned to see the Sailor Senshi.

"How did you figure it out?" asked Sailor Pewter Fox.

"Intuition!" said Sailor Ganymede (D).

"You barely did anything." Said Sailor Titan (D).

Sailor Pewter fox unleashed the two monsters.

"Hey! I just realized we get to beat up Yukari." Said Sailor Ganymede (D).

"Hey, you're right." Said Sailor Triton (D).

"Ganymede Supreme Thunder!"

"Triton Raging Torrent!"

"Rhea Firestorm Smash!"

Everyone looked at Sailor Rhea (D).

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself!" cried Sailor Rhea (D).

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!"

The monster that was Yukari was healed.

"Go!" yelled Sailor Pewter Fox to the Minamo monster.

The Minamo Monster unleashed a lot of water, which the Senshi dodged.

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Dione Book Explosion!"

"Vesta Flaming Flare Ball Cannon Wall Strike!"

The three attacks hit the Minamo monster.

"All right!" said Eternal Sailor Neo Moon.

"Silver Crystal Moonbeam Comet Healing Activation!"

That was when the Minamo monster was healed.

"You may have defeated them but we still got the crystals." Said Sailor Pewter Fox.

That was when Sailor Titanium Kerokko dropped the rainbow Crystal she was holding. Sailor Makemake picked it up causing the two the panic.

"We should leave!" yelled Sailor Titanium Kerokko.

Both of them disappeared.

"Well at least we got one." Sighed Sailor Solaris.

* * *

_**Meanwhile with Keigo, he was just walking down the street, when he heard someone say...**_

"Hello there"

He turned around and saw Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion.

"Hi there!" said Keigo going into stupid pervert teenage mode.

This of course allowed her to steal the Crystal from within him.

"Hey!" yelled a voice.

Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion turned around and saw the remaining Sailor Senshi.

"I have the Crystal!" said Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion, "I'm not going to gloat. So later!"

She disappeared with the Crystal.

"We need to heal him." Said Eternal Sailor Moon.

The others nodded knowing they had to weaken him.

"Oberon Sphere Barrage!"

"Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!"

"Juliet Data Stream…"

When the last attack him causing him to be paralyzed.

"Um… Juliet, there's something I wanted to ask you." Said Sailor Sun.

"…" was her presence.

Sailor Eris was the one who had end it.

"Eris Blossom Rejection!"

And with that Keigo was healed.

* * *

_**Sometime later in the base, they looked at the Crystals they had, they had 8 which meant the enemy only had 6...**_

"At least we have the majority." Said Orihime.

"Yeah, but not by much." Said Haruhi.

"Don't worry." Said Satoko, "We'll get the Crystals back."

All of a sudden from the time portal popped two more A Senshi. It was Charon and someone in an aquamarine skirt with sea green bows and ribbons.

"Who are you?" Miyuki asked.

"I am Sailor Dione of Dimension A. My element is Psychic." Dione(A) said.

There was something familiar about Dione that Ranma and Akane couldn't get away from. They knew that Nabiki was here.

"What are you doing here?" Mikuru asked Charon from Dimension A.

Usagi and Mamoru noticed this and decided to go back to Dimension A.

"We will be back when it's not so crowded in here." Usagi said as she activated her Time Portal.

"We have some things to take care of back in our Dimension's Juban district." Mamoru said as he activated his portal.

Mamoru and Usagi went through their own portal and returned to Dimension A's Juban district.

"Well who are you?" Miyuki asked.

Dione of Dimension A De-Transforms revealing that she is really Kasumi Tendo.

"Oh great, I think I better go by a different name." Kasumi Yawa said as she tried to think of a good one. "I think I will go by Kassie."

"Kassie works for me." Satoko said as she held Kassie close.

"Now Miss Tendo what are you doing here?" Mikuru asked.

Charon of Dimension A De-transformed into Nabiki.

"I got bored so I decided to come, and since Kasumi-Oneechan just awakened recently, I think she should meet her Dimension D Counterpart.

"Oh my, why is it so dark in this dimension?" Kasumi asks.

The D Senshi explained what happened and how they need to find the Cerulean Imperium and Copper Imperium Crystals for their Usagi and Mamoru to come back.

"Oh my, that sounds terrible." Kasumi said.

"You so totally have no idea." Satoko said.

"Well now we need to come up with a plan to get the other 6 crystals back." Kassie said.

"Computer Senshi do your stuff!" Hoshi said.

All the computer senshi took out their computers and started typing furiously on them. Who know what they will come up with. Only time will tell.

The two nodded, and so with all 14 Crystals found, all that was needed to do get all of them back. But who knew really what the battle would be like.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** The Senshi must get to work on how to get the other six crystals back. They know it will be a major battle. Who will triumph? To find out stay tuned.

**_Next Time On Galactic Senshi: Episod 21: Battle to Retrieve the Crystals Part I._** Coming Soon to fanfiction site near you.

**_Senshi included in the next installment:_**

**_Dimension A:_** Satoko/Solaris, Kassie/Terra(2), Solaris Court(7), Crystal Tokyo Senshi(7), Phobian Enforcer Senshi Commanders(2), Nabiki/Charon, and Kasumi/Dione(2)(20)

**_Dimension D:_** All the Dimension D Senshi(20)

**_Total Featured:_** 40


	21. 21: Battle2Retrieve the Crystals Part I

_**Galactic Senshi  
**_

_**Authors: AshK and Emma Iveli**_

_**Episode Written By: AshK  
**_

**_Disclaimer: We do not own Pokemon, Azumanga Daioh, Ranma 1/2, Bleach, Lucky Star or any of the other anime this fic may cover so don't sue us._**

_********__Episod 21: Battle to Retrieve the Crystals Part I_

* * *

_**At the Base, they looked at the Crystals they had, they had 8 which meant the enemy only had 6...**_

"At least we have the majority." Said Orihime.

"Yeah, but not by much." Said Haruhi.

"Don't worry." Said Satoko, "We'll get the Crystals back."

All of a sudden from the time portal popped two more A Senshi. It was Charon and someone in an aquamarine skirt with sea green bows and ribbons.

"Who are you?" Miyuki asked.

"I am Sailor Dione of Dimension A. My element is Psychic." Dione(A) said.

There was something familiar about Dione that Ranma and Akane couldn't get away from. They knew that Nabiki was here.

"What are you doing here?" Mikuru asked Charon from Dimension A.

Usagi and Mamoru noticed this and decided to go back to Dimension A.

"We will be back when it's not so crowded in here." Usagi said as she activated her Time Portal.

"We have some things to take care of back in our Dimension's Juban district." Mamoru said as he activated his portal.

Mamoru and Usagi went through their own portal and returned to Dimension A's Juban district.

"Well who are you?" Miyuki asked.

Dione of Dimension A De-Transforms revealing that she is really Kasumi Tendo.

"Oh great, I think I better go by a different name." Kasumi Yawa said as she tried to think of a good one. "I think I will go by Kassie."

"Kassie works for me." Satoko said as she held Kassie close.

"Now Miss Tendo what are you doing here?" Mikuru asked.

Charon of Dimension A De-transformed into Nabiki.

"I got bored so I decided to come, and since Kasumi-Oneechan just awakened recently, I think she should meet her Dimension D Counterpart.

"Oh my, why is it so dark in this dimension?" Kasumi asks.

The D Senshi explained what happened and how they need to find the Cerulean Imperium and Copper Imperium Crystals for their Usagi and Mamoru to come back.

"Oh my, that sounds terrible." Kasumi said.

"You so totally have no idea." Satoko said.

"Well now we need to come up with a plan to get the other 6 crystals back." Kassie said.

"Computer Senshi do your stuff!" Hoshi said.

All the computer senshi took out their computers and started typing furiously on them. Who know what they will come up with. Only time will tell.

Satoko and Kasumi looked up the last known whereabouts of the other crystals before this whole crystal thing started.

All of a sudden and alert came up. It seems that Sailor Collectress and Sailor Empress each had two crystals a piece. Someone else had the other two crystals. It seems they portaled back to Humilau City in Dimension A.

"Oh great! It looks like we need to split into two teams again." Shuu said. "Thirty Senshi have to stay here and Ten Senshi have to go back to Dimension A."

"Ranma, Akane, Kassie, Shuu, and myself will go back to Dimension A." Satoko said. "We need five more."

"Konata, Orihime, Chiyo-Chan, Tasuki, and myself will go back to Dimension A with you guys." Haruhi remarked.

"As for the other 30 you guys stay here and continue to search." Kassie remarked.

Everyone nodded as the ten that were going to Dimension A portaled to Humilau City and the thirty that stayed behind went to search for the other two crystals.

* * *

_**Humilau City...**_

"This is a different part of Unova than what I have visited before." Satoko remarked.

"I have never hear of Humilau City before." Konata stated.

"Shuu, where do we need to go from here?" Kassie asked.

"According to my computer they are right outside of Seaside Cave. On some ship called the Plasma Frigate." Shuu said.

"It sounds like Collectress and Empress Hijacked Team Plasma's base." Ranma said. "Are you sure that's where it is?"

Shuu nodded as the Dimension A and D Senshi went to an out of the way place and transformed into their Senshi forms.

"Let's do this!" Eternal Solaris said to her counterpart.

"I'm game!" Sun nodded

They portaled to a beach right next to Seaside Cave and saw the big ship and several Phages trying to look for something.

"Solaris Solar Sunspot Smash!" Eternal Solaris said.

"Terra Giga Impact Ignition!"

"Sun Burning Light!"

"Haumea Page Slicer!"

"Phobos Flare Blitz of Fate!"

"Deimos Firestorm Blitz of Fate!"

"Rhea Firestorm Smash!"

"Pandora Blade Barrage!"

"Eris Flower Storm."

"Rhea Frenzy Ball Blast!"

With that several of the Phages were weakened now Sun, Solaris, and Eris(D) have to work together to heal.

"Solaris Bronze Crystal Healing Wave Activation!"

"Sol Star Healing Light!"

"Eris Blossom Rejection!"

The three beams combined and healed all the Phages.

Eternal Solaris sent out her Charizard to Incapacitate Collectress and Empress.

Charizard managed to get the four crystals back.

"Lady Galaxia is not going to like this!" Sailor Collectress said.

"Gee you think?" Sailor Empress said. "This isn't over Senshi we will be back!"

"Whatever!" All 10 Senshi said.

They were just about to call the cops, when the Shadow Triad kicked Collectress and Empress off the boat. Collectress and Empress then returned to the base in Dimension D.

The Senshi that were sent to Humilau City portaled back to Dimension D just as the other thirty unsuccessfully tried to find the other two Crystals.

* * *

_**Back in Dimension D...**_

"We are going to need something more advanced than just our portal devices to track the other two Crystals down." Satoko said after De-Transforming.

"What did you have in mind?" Kasumi asked as she arrived to see the Dimension A Team De-Transform.

"Something like this." Shuu said as he pulled out his computer showing the Plasma Frigate that Collectress and Empress hijacked.

"Well we need to figure out what it could be." Haruka mentioned.

"Well anyway, " Orihime started. "We found retrieved four of the crystals. Collectress and Empress are stupid both arriving at the same place. Their Phages weren't even that strong."

"So now we have two more to retrieve?" Nabiki asked.

"Something tells me the next two won't be as easy to find or as easily retrieved." Mikuru sighed.

Now all 40 Senshi had to get to work otherwise who knows how long it would take to find and retrieve the remaining 2 Crystals.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**_Next Time:_** The Senshi must get to work on how to get the remaining two crystals back. They know it will be a major battle. Who will triumph? To find out stay tuned.

**_Next Time On Galactic Senshi: Episode 22: Battle to Retrieve the Crystals Part II_** Coming Soon to fanfiction site near you.

**_Senshi included in the next installment:_**

**_Dimension A:_** Satoko/Solaris, Kassie/Terra(2), Solaris Court(7), Crystal Tokyo Senshi(7), Phobian Enforcer Senshi Commanders(2), Nabiki/Charon, and Kasumi/Dione(2)(20)

**_Dimension D:_** All the Dimension D Senshi(20)

**_Total Featured:_** 40

_**Note From AshK:**_ Sorry it took so long to update this story and sorry it's so short, but it seems we need to get on with this story after so long. Hopefully it won't be as long until the next update. Sorry for the long wait. This story hasn't been updated in over a year and a half. Sorry Sorry Sorry! I must apologize. Gomen Nassai. Well here is the long awaited update. Thanks for your patience.


End file.
